Frozen Hearts
by Nickaej
Summary: Elsa has never asked herself why she has her powers, but when she has repeating nighmares and a voice calls out to her, events are set into motions which has not only a consequence for her, but to everyone she knows, friends and enemies alike. And when Hans again turns his eyes upon Arendelle... and her... trouble are sure to follow... Rated M for Many reasons. please review...
1. Elsa: The voice

Elsa

The thing about dreams is that they help in holding on to your sleep. Elsa knew that very well. She understood that sometimes a person would suffer from nightmares, which could be scary sometimes, but it was out of the ordinary to have the same nightmare twenty times in a row!

In her dream she was looking down on her terrified sister Anna, who was trying desperately to crawl away from her with tears running down her cheeks, while she kept yelling: "Elsa, I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me!"

"You killed my son Anna! Everything that is going to happen now is something you have brought upon yourself!"

Anna didn't want to give up, and she managed to get up on her feet once again. Elsa had all the time in the world as she approached Anna. Anna tried to run away, but Elsa simply pointed at Anna´s legs with her index finger, and out from it, an icicle appeared from it and flew through the air at a high speed penetrating Anna´s legs so she fell to the ground once again.

Elsa heard her sister´s sobs and cries, but Elsa´s heart was truly frozen now, and she didn't give a damn about her sister well-being now! She was after all trying to kill her!

Elsa stomped her foot hard in the ground, and a wall of thick ice appeared in front of Anna, blocking her futile attempt to escape her sisters wrath. Elsa went over to her and kicked her sister's already useless legs, to further make them unusable. Then she got a good hold in Anna, and turned her around so they could face each other.

Elsa took a good look at her sister, and felt nothing but hatred for this worthless human being.

"You killed my son Anna… You killed Olaf. For that I will kill you, and it will be a slow and very painful death I have in store for you!"

"_Good. Good"_, the voice suddenly said in Elsa's mind. _"Kill her now…"_

"Do you have any final thing to declare Anna?"

"Yes, you will never be the loved and respected ruler of Arendelle like our parents was, you psychotic FREAK!"

"I think I will when all of my enemies are death, and I will start with you!"

The cold, blue flame appeared around Elsa´s body and she could see the true fear in Anna´s eyes.

"You have brought this on yourself!" Elsa said.

Elsa's hands made contact with her sister's feet, and Anna started screaming loud, as ice started to engulf her feet, and kept spreading upwards, swallowing her legs and thighs and continued up her torso, and froze her arms in place too! The ice reached Anna´s face and froze her facial features in place, finally silencing her screams for mercy, as she was turned to a statue of ice!

Elsa got up and looked down on her dead traitor of a sister. She didn't care what her parents might have thought or said about this situation! Anna had killed Olaf, a snowman she by now had considered her son, but was now dead and it was all Anna´s fault!

Elsa went over to the magical ice barrier, which she had conjured up to prevent Anna from escaping, and saw her own reflection in the ice. The icy blue flame was still surrounding her body and it seemed to highlight her beauty for she was after all a very beautiful person.

She had fair skin, white without any freckles, deep blue eyes, and long platinum hair, which she had in a braid most of the time. She had a slim figure, which her ice dress seemed to cling to like a lover.

But she wasn't like other people and she never had been. She had been born with powers far beyond any normal human being. Elsa had always thought about that.

"Why was I born with these powers?" she asked herself but she never seemed to get any smarter or getting more wise by doing so…

Her parents didn't have magical powers; her now dead traitor of a sister didn't have any special powers, so why did she have them?

Elsa looked around and studied the frozen wasteland, which she had created with her powers. She saw the statues of all the other people, whom she had frozen to ice statues. She went over to one of them.

The statue depicted a woman, whose face expressed fear and pain, and in her arms there was a baby, who had died with its mouth open, so it looked like a scream had been frozen in time. Both mother and child were dead and the ice would preserve them to the end of time. The mother's beauty would never disappear but would be kept, frozen in ice, to the end of time.

"_It is time_", the voice echoed. "_I will be reborn as a God! You Elsa are the key…"_

The voice in her dreams sounded like it was coming from all over the place, and Elsa fell to her knees, while she pressed her hands against her head, like it would make the voice go away, but it was to no avail.

The voice existed in her mind, and no matter how many times she asked it what it meant she wasn't given a clear answer!

"The voice must be a sight effect of my powers it has to be!" she said to herself. "That must be the answer!"

Elsa looked around on the desolated wasteland, which she had created. She hadn't meant to do it, but now when she had access to the true powers within her, she had a more difficult time in controlling it, when something really angered her, like her sister had done.

She really wished that Olaf was by her side now, so he could comfort her; tell her that everything was going to be alright, even though everything was going straight to hell. Elsa wasn't a religious person, but if their truly was a hell, she couldn't help feeling that she was going to it, when she one day died, hopefully of old age…

Elsa concentrated and as easy as blinking with the eyes, she managed to conjure up another snowman that looked exactly like Olaf!

She saw another ice statue, and this time it was of Kristoff! She went over to it and noticed that he had been carrying a carrot and two sticks of tree, but now they were lying in front of his feet. These items weren't frozen.

Elsa picked them up and went back to her snowman and placed the items in the correct places on the snowman´s body. Then she looked at it, hoping desperately that the snowman would come alive. But nothing happened! The snowman was just standing there without moving and Elsa started crying, hard and long while she hugged the little snowman as if this in some way could bring the snowman back to life.

Olaf had after all always liked warm hugs! But no matter how long and how hard she hugged the snowman it didn't move. It didn't blink. It didn't say anything, and Elsa felt her heart being ripped to pieces and thick layers of ice freezing these pieces with even harder ice!

"They will pay for this! They will all pay" Then she saw something in the horizon. It was someone, who was approaching her and she wondered who it could possibly be...

As the person approached her she could see that it was a man, and for a brief moment she thought, that it couldn't possible be him! But it was him…

The red hair on top of his head was looking the same way as the last time she had seen him. His sideburns were also the same way, having the same length, like the last time she saw him.

It was Hans of the Southern Isles!

"Hans stay back… I warn you!" Elsa yelled and prepared herself to send another icicle out, but Hans kept approaching her fast like he hadn't heard anything at all!

Hans took a grip around the handle of his sword and unsheathed it, and held it with one hand!

"You asked for it!" Elsa yelled and sent an Icicle towards Hans, but to her astonishment the icicle splintered in to a thousand pieces upon impact.

One of the pieces flew through the air at a high speed and hit Elsa´s cheek, so a thin line of blood appeared on her face. Looking at her hands and noticed that the icy, blue flame were still burning from her body, she stomped hard in the ground and ice started spreading towards Hans, but now the ice had instead of being blue and clear, become black to her own astonishment!

The black ice hit Hans with full force, but not a sound came from him, as he turned to an ice statue faster than the normal ice did! Then the ice statue of Hans exploded into a thousand little pieces, as sharp as the sharpest of swords, and Elsa managed to conjure up a barrier before the ice hit her with full force!

"That was a close call" she said to herself and started laughing, now where the threat had been eliminated.

"It isn't over yet!" a voice said behind her.

Elsa turned around as fast as she could and managed to register that Hans also was engulfed by a blue, cold flame that burned on his body.

"It doesn't harm you!?" Elsa exclaimed. "Why doesn't it harm you?"

Then Hans spoke, but it was with a voice that wasn't his own. It was the same voice she heard in her own mind!

"I am you Elsa! You and I am the same person! We are separate but we are one, and now it is time for us to get united again!"

Hans tossed Elsa aside like she was a little doll! She felt drained of power as if Hans´s touch had sucked the energy from her. Looking at her own hands, she came to the startling conclusion that she no longer was able to conjure up the blue flame again! Without it she was weaker and more vulnerable for attacks.

Hans approached her, but before she managed to get up again, he kicked her in the face with his shiny polished boots.

"These boots was made for walking and kick people in the face with!" he said, with a whisper.

Elsa lay there unable to defend herself. Hans got on top of her and held her arms down towards the ground, as she tried to kick him and blast him with more ice. Then he hit her again and she was at the brink of passing out as he tore her dress apart, exposing her long thin legs and her undergarments.

"I have been waiting a long time for this he said, with sweat running down his forehead. He lowered his trousers a bit and exposed his already big dick. Without mercy he spread her legs from each other and tore her panties apart and trusted his dick right into her hole, as he moaned out in pleasure!

"Please stop…!" Elsa managed to say, as she tried to resist.

"No…" he said coldly… without mercy!

She was trying hard to resist by moving rest of her body wildly but all which that resulted in was her getting one punch to the face. She cried out in pain as she felt blood running from her lips, and she was almost certain that she had gotten two blue eyes, but what was more disturbing was the fact that she was in the middle of getting raped right now, and she didn't have a chance of escape!

"You are going to have my child Elsa! Be certain of that!" he said and moaned loudly, as Elsa felt her pussy getting filled up with his seed!

"Oh no please no" she cried out!

But right then, she woke up from her dream!


	2. Anna: Girl trouble

Anna

Anna lay awake in her bed and thought back to a few days ago. Hans, the man she thought had been prince charming, had turned out to be a power hungry monster, who almost succeeded in killing her and her sister Elsa.

She was wondering about what kind of punishment Hans would receive by his twelve brothers. Anna hoped that the punishment would be just and fair, because even though Hans was a monster he didn't deserve a cruel death!

"Nobody deserved that kind of fate" she told herself.

The whole incident had changed her a bit and she knew that. Anna had always been a very trusting and very naïve person, but that was all changed now…

"Well that is a life lesson learned!" she told herself. "Do not trust everyone!"

She knew that she should have stopped being so naïve a long time ago, but Hans had acted like a mirror, wherein she could see herself. She had thought that she had found her true soul mate, but that had turned out to be just a cruel lie.

Tired, she got herself out of bed, and walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains aside and she found herself looking out on a warm summer morning. She heard and saw children playing in the green grass and in the dirt, and saw people from every walk of life going about and doing their business.

There was a happy feeling over it all. None of the grownups was angry or sad. No, everyone was in good spirits this morning. Anna was wearing her nightgown when she opened the door out to a long corridor and saw Judy, a member of the staff, walking by.

"Good morning princess Anna. Have you slept well?" Judy asked politely and smiling.

"Like a rock, well not, because rocks doesn't sleep, except the trolls in the forest. They look like rocks, and I am just talking here… Well forget what I just said!" Anna said hyperactive.

"I already have!" said Judy sending Anna a weird look."

Anna was embarrassed.

"_Stupid me, why can't I just give a normal answer like normal people!"_

"Well Judy, I need a bath. Can you do me the service and get some water heated up please, so I can get myself cleaned?"

Judy gave her a smiling nod: "Of course princess Anna, and by the way, I think there is something you should know…"

"And what is that?" Anna asked with a worried look on her face.

Judy continued: "You should know that your sister looks more and more tired for every day that goes by. It looks like she doesn't get a lot of sleep. I don't know, and forgive me for saying this, but I think there might be something wrong with her. You should go and talk with her you know... find out what is wrong…"

Anna responded: "I am going to make that my first priority, when I am clean again."

Judy gave a short bow and hurried away after water to heat. About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on Anna door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Judy, Princess Anna… I just wanted to inform you that your bath is ready!" Judy said.

"Finally" Anna said to herself and went over to the door and opened it. "Thank you so much Judy."

"Well, that is what I get paid for after all!" Judy said and laughed. "The bathroom has been prepared with hot towels and all…"

"Thank you Judy, you may resume with your other duties…"

"Okay, I will do that."

Anna hurried over to the bathroom. Before her were a bathtub full of hot water and under it, a little fire were burning lively, so the water continued being warm and a window stood open so the smoke could get out. She went over to the mirror, which were hanging on the wall and studied her own body in it.

"Why do I always get morning hair like that, it is annoying!" she said to herself. "Maybe I should get my hair cut like that warrior woman I read about!"

She removed her nightgown so she was standing there before the mirror, only having her silver bra and panties on. Removing her bra, she turned a bit so she could get a better picture of how big her breasts were.

"They are not that big…" she said to herself. "But if Kristoff like them, then I am happy about them, even though I would have wished for them to be a tiny bit bigger…"

Removing her panties she saw in the mirror that she didn't have that much hair down there. She did understand why women choose to shave down there so it didn't look like a bush, but sometimes when she was walking through the town and eavesdropped on men, it sounded like some of them weren't happy about women completely shaving.

One man had said: "I don't want to feel like I fuck a teenager, I want to feel like I'm fucking a woman!"

She had never been bushed down there but she did have some hair.

"With that amount of hair I have, that must be fine if Kristoff and I ever decide to do it!"

She went over to the bathtub and slowly lowered herself down into the hot water. She felt like she could just be sitting in it for a long time and fall asleep again.

She thought about Kristoff. He was a good man and she was happy being with him. After the great thaw of Arendelle, they spent a lot of time with each other, but Anna spent more time with her sister, since they really could begin to talk about everything, now that Elsa didn't need to hide her powers anymore!"

However, it was not all people in Arendelle that liked Elsa, Anna thought.

Elsa´s power had been out of control, and the only thing the put a damper on the mood was that Elsa´s powers had craved two casualties!

One was a mother, who was identified as a woman called Anita, and her child Matilda, who had died of cold alongside Anita. Anita´s husband Miko were the only, who survived. The town people had offered to help Miko with the burial ceremony for his two loved ones, but Miko had refused.

Instead he chose to have them burned. Anna and Elsa had watched it from the castle window. Elsa had never forgiven herself for that, but she came with the excuse that she at that time didn't know how to control her powers!

After the bodies were burned, Miko disappeared and hadn't been seen since. Some said that he probably had committed suicide somewhere in a forest! This had resulted in split opinions amongst the people about Queen Elsa…

Some debated that since she wasn't taught how to use her power, she couldn't have avoided this tragedy. Other people debated that Elsa was a monster, which had to be exterminated as fast as humanly possible though none of the townspeople could found the courage to say that to the queen's face.

Anna picked up the soap and started washing and scrubbing her body and used a perfume for her hair, which made it smell just like strawberries. When she was done she got up from the bath and dressed herself in a bathrobe.

Then she went to her own room and picked a light outfit consisting of a red dress. Then she went toward the throne room, with one goal in mind: To find out what was wrong with Elsa!

She was however stopped on the way by a familiar face. It was Olaf the snowman, who liked warm hugs!

"Oh… Anna, come and give me a warm hug!" the snowman said.

That was his usual way of greeting people.

After having hugged him Anna asked. "Olaf, what are you doing here?"

"I have just been talking with Elsa, and I told her how much I love my new hut."

"Do you like the painting Olaf?"

"That is the most precious thing I own Anna! Every day I wake up, I go over too it, so I can study all details about it!"

"It's good to know that you like it so much!" Anna said smiling to the little snowman.

"I do Anna, I really do love that painting but by the way, why are you going to see the queen?"

"I was on my way to see if she was alright."

"I have noticed that she seems so tired!" Olaf said. "Like she doesn't get enough sleep at all. I hope everything is alright with her."

"You are not the first to mention that to me Olaf. Judy also told me about it and I was going to see her now."

"Okay, I will return to my hut and pour myself a drink of wine…"

That sentence made Anna raise an eye brow.

"Do you drink Olaf?

"No, but I do like to look at the colour of the wine… see you later Anna!" he said and were off.

"Take good care of yourself Olaf!"

Anna continued towards the throne room, when she saw Kai looking out of a window.

"Hello Kai!" Anna said and went over to him.

Kai turned around… "Hello Princess Anna. How are you?"

"I am fine thank you. How are you Kai?"

"I am fine enough, but I am a little bit worried about Gerda. Elsa sent her to the Southern Islands so she could testify against Hans and see to it he was punished for his misdeed."

"Did the queen mention how she wanted to see him punished?"

"Yes, she did in fact tell that to us. She wants to see Hans hanged for his deeds, but there is only one problem…"

"What is that for a problem?"

"The Southern Islands are rumoured to use barbaric executions, and even though Hans might get the punishment, which Elsa desires, it is more likely that they are going to make a barbaric show over it!"

"That is horrible to think about!" Anna exclaimed.

"Maybe it would have been better if Elsa saw to it, that Prince Hans was punished here!" Kai said and he was very serious about that. "I have heard that the royal family of the Southern Isles are brutal people, but I do hope that isn't true…!

"Hans has brought this upon himself, but I only wish he was put in jail, or they took away his titles…"

Kai nodded: "That would indeed be the more humane thing to do, but Elsa also have to show that she is a fair queen, that are not to be trifled with!"

"I just talked with Olaf and he said the queen looked tired today. Is that true?"

Kai continued: "Your sister does look tired beyond belief, but I am sure it is only because she hasn't had a good night's sleep. I don't think there is anything to be worried about…"

"Okay that's good to know. I talked with Judy and she made it sound like Elsa was in a state of exhaustion!"

"She does, and I do think it would be wise for your sister to take a day or two off. A regent can't afford to make any mistakes!"

"I'm sure Elsa knows what she is doing" Anna responded.

"Well, you better go see her…" Kai said. "Elsa does really look like a person, who has been attacked in her sleep!"

"Okay, I will go find her now!"

On the way to the throne room Anna asked herself: "How bad can it be? They make it sound like she is exhausted beyond belief, but I am sure there isn't anything to it!"

She reached the throne room and entered it. It was a rather large room, and there were a few people in the room. They were commoners, who had come to ask the queen for advice. Another door opened and in came Elsa, and Anna had to do her outmost to withhold a gasp.

Even though Elsa was good at hiding her true emotions, Anna could immediately see that something was wrong!

Elsa did look like someone had attacked her in her sleep…!


	3. Hans: If only someone loved you

Hans

Hans was sitting in his dark prison cell, deep down in the castles dungeon and contemplated about the events that led up to this point.

The journey home to the Southern Isles by ship hadn't been a pleasant journey. He hadn't expected that. But the thing he hadn't expected at all to happen was, that the door to his cell got opened by three large men, members of the ship's crew, who started beating him up, without mercy…

The punches landed everywhere on his body. His face, legs, torso, back and many other places, not a single place of his body got left out. As he was continually punched, sometimes his blood would just spray all over the wall behind him from his wounds, so when the three men were done kicking him, he couldn't stand even if he wanted to and his room would literally be painted red.

After that beating he was just lying in his bed, at the mercy of his body's fast healing ability. The reason that he had this fast healing ability and stamina was because he was the youngest of thirteen brothers, and as a result he had always been the one, who was most picked on.

When he got his beatings from his brothers, his body started to get used to it, so his body started healing Hans faster than any other person on the Southern Isle. Even his father king Walter picked on him!

"_You are weak Hans. STAND UP AND BE A MAN!" _Walter yelled. "_Yes, you are my youngest son but also the greatest disappointment." _

Hans had only been ten years old at the time! When his brothers had been at the same age they were, according to Walter, they were stronger and faster than Hans was now!

But Hans had something that all his brothers seemed to be lacking. Hans was not only smart but he was also more cunning than all of his brothers combined.

"_YOU ARE DUMB HANS!" _Walter yelled, and took a sip from his goblet.

Hans had since he was eight years old been dreaming about sticking that goblet down his father's throat, and kill him. He also dreamed about killing his mother. His mother had never said one kind word to him.

When he was eight years old, one day he had approached his mother, and asked if she would do something together with him, so they could spent some time with each other. But the thing was that his mother had been abused by her husband so many times, that her heart had gone cold.

She had walked over to him and placed her hand below his chin, so she could control his movements a bit.

When she got complete eye contact, she said to him with a low voice: Oh Hans, if only someone loved you!

With those words something changed inside Hans. Something ugly had been born!

One day his father got up from his throne had walked over to his now twelve year old son, and mercilessly started punching him.

"_WHY ARE YOU NOT PUNCHING BACK? SHOW ME YOURE NOT WEAK! BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!"_

Hans had looked towards Alexander, his oldest brother, and tried to yell for him to come and help him, but Alexander had stood completely still, with eyes that saw, but didn't react. All of his brothers had been standing the exact same way; completely still.

Hans never forgot that treatment all of them had given him that day. When Hans was twenty years old, his brother alexander had challenged him to a fight right in front of their father.

"_WHAT IS WRONG HANS? IS THAT CHALENGE TOO MUCH FOR YOU? SHOW ME YOU ARE SPECIAL!"_

Hans and Alexander fought each other back and forward with swords, while his father's taunts and laughter kept hanging in Hans ears and in the end, Hans lost his concentration and his sword because of a swift attack from Alexander.

King Walter laughed long and hard, and Hans felt like his heart had gone completely numb! Wrath was everything Hans felt right now! Alexander had challenged him for fun, he knew that, but when he saw all his brothers laughing alongside the king and queen, and even the guards were laughing, Hans got pissed…!

He saw red and he tackled Alexander to the ground and kept on hitting him again and again and again. His brothers were running over to them, while they yelled for Hans to stop!

His father yelled: "Don't move one muscle sons! I want to watch this…!"

Hans kept on punching his brother in the face again and again. His white glove started turning red because of the blood that came out of Alexander's face. Hans didn't stop. He didn't want to stop!

The flesh on Alexander face started coming off, and then Hans finally stopped. He turned around and saw his father nodding approvingly, and then he saw his mother, who was looking down, avoiding his gaze.

Alexander would never be able to do anything again accept breathing. His brain was permanently damaged by the attack. He could not walk, could not speak, nor could he blink! He could not do anything at all, except breathing. He got food when the servants fed him…

As for Hans, he became the new favourite son of Walter and received much praise from him.

"Hans is my son, he is cunning and smart." His father looked at him. "He is very dangerous too. Is there any more among you that wish to challenge him?

None of his brother said anything…

"Well, I didn't think so…" King Walter said.

From that day forward, when diner was served, Hans would be sitting by his father's right side, and Walter would spend all his time eating and toasting with Hans. After diner, he would take Hans to his private quarters and ask him what his plans was for the future.

"Well, I cannot inherit this kingdom when I am your youngest son."

"Hans, the king and queen of Arendelle is death. They went down with their ship in a brutal storm! Now their oldest daughter Elsa will be queen of Arendelle, when she comes of age. When that happens I want you to go to the crowning ceremony when time comes. Hans, you are to try to get as close to the royal family of Arendelle as possible. If not through the queen then through her younger sister: Anna."

"How strong are the Southern Isles ties to Arendelle?"

"Strong enough and I would like to see those ties get so much stronger. Do you get what I say Hans? Take the throne no matter what the cost is."

"I can do that father I will not disappoint you. I will make sure of that. But by the way, how large is our fleet of military ships?"

"We have the largest fleet of all the five kingdoms, and our military personal are the most trained and effective killer machines ever seen. Do you expect there will be a need of them?"

"I don't think so" Hans said. "But I need to make sure if something doesn't go according to the plan."

"Do you already have one for the coronation ceremony already?" His father asked impressed.

"Yes, I think that I might have exactly that."

"My son you will be one great king someday, I am sure of it."

Three years passed and he was now twenty-three years of age and though he hid behind fine clothing and fine manners, Hans felt himself above everyone else, and no one was to stand in his way, no matter what!

He decided to pay a visit to his mother… She was sitting in her room on a chair and was looking out a window as he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" The queen asked.

He didn't respond, but just opened the door and walked straight in.

"Hans, why didn't you respond?" she asked.

"Don't play your games with me!" Hans said in a tone that made his mother uncomfortable.

He went over to her and pushed her against a wall!

"I want to know something mother… What do you think about me? I want you to tell me the truth!"

"I don't like you Hans and I don't like any of your brothers either or you father! If I could I would have been long gone by now and would never have looked back!"

"So why is it you don't like your own family?"

"Ever since I came too this castle all those years ago, I have been so abused, and taken against my will… believe me that changes a person´s heart!"

Hans led his hands up to her neck and started to strangulate her a bit, so she coughed and gasped for breath, than he said: "I was an eight year old kid, when you told me you didn't love me! You are a worthless human being mother!"

He had loosened his grab again when she said: "Oh and now you come in here and tries to strangulate me… what a man you turned out to be…! But I think I know why it is, you are so obsessed with me…!"

"I am not obsessed…"

"Don't try to deny it son! I know what you want…" she whispered in his ear and started kissing him on his mouth.

That took Hans completely by surprise! He knew that he wasn't like anyone else, and people would probably say that he was fucked in the head, however with that said; he now knew that his mother was even more fucked up in the head then he was!

Hans tried to pull back, but his mother undid the buttons on his white trousers, and after that, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she made a little jump and wrapped her legs around his pelvis, so she clang to him, kissing him feverously.

Hans was completely taken by surprise by all this and it took him a few moments to come to the realisation that he was returning her kisses, and that he was about to have sex with his own mother! He tried to pull away, but his mother had some surprisingly strong thighs wrapped around him in a lock he couldn't seem to break.

"This is what you wanted all along now, isn't it Hans?" she whispered into his ear with a moan that gave him an erection, that he tried to conceal, but his mother already knew about it!

"So you really did want me after all!" she said, giggling like a little girl, who had been caught doing naughty things.

Hans tried to move back but fell over a chair and he fell as long as he was, but fortunately for him he landed on the big bed, with his mother on top of him! She lifted up in her dress and moved her panties a bit so she could guide Hans´s dick inside of her. He tried to resist, but it was like all the anger his abused mother had gone through was put inside that punch she gave him, which made him see stars.

She glided down on top of his dick and started moving back and forward, while Hans still was to groggy to defend himself. She wrapped her arms around his head and lead it up to her breasts, thereafter she wrapped her legs around him and in that position she was humping his dick like there was no tomorrow!

She punched him hard one more time to make him docile, then she said: "I know you would like to suck them tits!" she moaned into his ear. "By all means go ahead!."

He was still trying to resist being taken advantage over, but he was still to groggy to think straight, but there was a feeling inside his body, that he knew what was. He was about to cum inside his own mother, like that bitch of a maid he did earlier!

Finding all his strength, he managed to hit her hard in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious! He had raped that former maid of the castle, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that someone would try that with him!

"They call me sick in the head, but you are sicker them me!" He yelled at his mother unconscious body.

Then he left the room.


	4. Anna: Rumours

Anna

Anna understood exactly what Judy, Kai and Olaf had meant when they said that Elsa look tired. Elsa looked exhausted beyond belief! Anna had entered the throne room just as the meeting between the queen and the master ice harvester Kristoff was about to begin…

Kristoff turned around and smiled from ear to ear when he saw Anna. Anna and Kristoff had started seeing each other after the Hans incident a few days ago and they enjoyed each other's company very much. Although they had kissed several times in the past, they had decided to take it slow and see what their relationship might lead to.

"Hello Kristoff… what news do you bring me?" Elsa began without introduction as she wasn't that much of a meet and greet person…

"I am okay your majesty, thank you!" Kristoff responded.

His eyes kept being drawn to Anna…

"Your majesty, I wanted to inform you that I have made some calculations concerning that gigantic ice order!"

"What kind of calculations?"

"Your majesty, after you helped us enchant those containers, so they always stay cold, we placed them alongside the road leading to the kingdom of Tehomia. I am certain that with such a large order of ice, well… it is going to be very difficult to uphold the timetable set for sultan Ali Ababwa´s orders. If we could use our ships of course, it would be easy and faster to transport the ice, but if we are to transport the ice by land it will take weeks, months even!"

"But transporting the ice, with ship would bring them awfully close to the Southern Islands, which we are currently not so friendly with right now…" Elsa responded contemplating about this problem.

Then she said: "I think I need to write a letter to sultan Ali about this problem… I am sure he will understand the problem and not get angry at all! But I was wondering about something…"

"What do you wonder about your grace?"

"I am wondering about the ice… Will it not melt on the way before it reaches the containers?" Elsa asked. "I know the containers will keep the ice cold and hard, but will it not melt before it reaches the different containers, since Tehomia is a warm nation?"

"No your majesty, we can transport the ice easily from container to container so the ice keeps being cold, and the containers are in tip top condition so it isn't a problem transporting them. But the problem is that we will not be able to uphold the timetable set for the order. I have told you this to keep you informed if sultan Ali were to write letters and ask where his ice went."

"I thank you for the information master Kristoff, you may leave now…"

Anna watched as Kristoff made a deep bow before Elsa, who gave a little nod with her head in return. Since Kristoff was back in town, and it had been a long time since she had seen him, Anna decided to go with him out through the door and outside to the warm weather. Her sister wasn't going to go anywhere…

"So Kristoff, how big was that giant order again?" Anna asked.

"Sultan Ali has ordered six-hundred tons of ice…can you believe it!? The harvesters are working day and night, but we won't be able to uphold the timetable…!"

"Why all that ice, I mean he is after all sultan of a kingdom consisting almost entirely of sand. What could he possibly need all that ice for?"

"Nobody knows, but it will take a lot of men to transport all that ice over land..."

"How many will it take?"

"I don't know that yet, but it will take many men."

Anna was in shock.

"Well, I have heard that the sultan was a bit different…" Anna said.

"Well and with good reason. Sultan Ali's youngest son committed suicide a few weeks back."

Anna paused in her tracks: "Wait, what!?"

Kristoff made a short pause, but then he continued: "Sultan Ali and his wife Scheherazade had been sleeping when the couple's youngest son Razul, threw himself over the palace balcony and died as a result, when he hit the ground. Since then things have started to spiral out of control in the kingdom. Sultan Ali and Scheherazade are trying to keep order and stability and now they are always yelling at each other."

"That is absolutely terrible to hear!" Anna said. She couldn't imagine what they must be going through after the loss of their child!

"Now… the scary part of this tragic story was that a beggar woman one day came to the palace and said that she could sense a great evil in the palace. Ever since then, sultan Ali has believed that his son was pushed from the balcony."

It was a hot summer day but Anna felt her body shivering. If that indeed was the case that sultan Ali´s youngest son was pushed… what kind of monster would think about hurting a child?

"Where do you have all this information from Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"From some of the harvesters, that visited sultan Ali´s kingdom, when they were to plan ahead for the long journey."

"Well, I think that is enough grim talk for a day, don't you think so?" Anna asked.

"I guess you are right about that!" Kristoff said, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her lips. Anna responded by returning his kisses eagerly, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Anna took Kristoff´s hand in hers, and she led him into the castle again, where after they went up a set of stairs, went down a corridor till they reached Anna´s room. They entered it and just as Anna had closed the door, she found herself in his arms kissing him passionately.

"I have missed you Anna! I hope you have been well."

"I have missed you too Kristoff!" and gasped as she felt Kristoff grapping her buttocks, giving them a little squeeze as he began kissing her on her mouth and moved down to her neck which made Anna giggle a bit as it tickled her!

"Do you want too…?" he asked rather shyly.

"I am yours for today…" Anna answered, her cheeks having got the same colour as a strawberry.

"What about tomorrow then?"

"You know what I mean Kristoff!"

He lifted her red dress over her head and threw it aside, as she started to unbutton his shirt and helped it off him, where after he got his trousers off, so they both were standing there in the middle of the room with only there undergarments on.

"You smell nice Kristoff. Have you gotten yourself a new perfume?" she asked him as she kissed his solid muscles on his arm…

"Yes, I even had time to get a bath, I must after all look presentable when I appeared before your sister…" he said and let his fingers do their work on Anna´s bra and removed it.

Anna was even redder in her face now! This was the first time, they saw each other without that much clothes on.

"Kristoff… I was wondering if I may try something with you…"

"What did you have in mind my love?"

She went down on her knees and removed his underpants, and was kind of scared of Kristoff´s huge Cock, because what she was about to do now, was new territory for her. She had never had sex before and she was a maiden, but she had heard that guys liked their cocks to be sucked on.

Feeling very nervous and unsure about herself, she started licking the penis glans while she kept having eye contact with Kristoff. She didn't want to do something he wouldn't like, and she was sure this also was unknown territory for Kristoff…

He moaned and said: "That feels so good Anna."

Feeling confident in herself, she started sucking on his penis, and she saw how Kristoff enjoyed it, so she started sucking harder, and hoped that Kristoff would be able to satisfy her as much as it seemed to satisfy him.

"Anna I feel something… I am about to cum!"

She was however prepared for this situation, and had learned that some men found it best if women swallowed the load, which meant she was a keeper!

She sucked even harder and felt something sticky gets sprayed into her mouth. She held her breath and swallowed it all!

Kristoff pulled her up, and she opened her mouth too show him that it was all gone. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her towards his own body, like she was expensive porcelain that could easily break, and he started to kiss her again.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, and laid her down, as he got on top of her. He kissed her on her mouth, kissed her on her neck and went further down her body kissing her stomach and when he came to her silver panties he removed them with ease.

He started to lick her vagina and Anna had never felt such and incredible sensation before. That sensation made her feel like she was on fire and her body started sweating because of this wonderful feeling…

Then there was a knock on her door, and without even thinking about it, Kristoff hid under her bed and Anna pulled her blanket over herself and asked: "Who is it?"

"It is Kai! Your sister has been asking for you, she is waiting for you in the courtyard…"

"I will be right there!" she answered and heard Kai´s footsteps disappear down the hall.

She got out of bed and Kristoff came out from under it…

"Kristoff, I need to go back to Elsa" Anna said and gave Kristoff a kiss on his lips.

They both got their clothes back on and they were both red in the face after that experience. Anna opened the door and made sure no one was watching.

"Okay now the coast is clear Kristoff… you better go first because it seems like I am too red in the face too meet the queen!" she said, after having looked in the mirror.

Kristoff was red in the face too, when he left Anna, and she was trying hard not to laugh. Anna went down to the castles courtyard and found Elsa there.

"Hey Anna", Elsa said. "It is good weather outside today, so I decided to go for a walk outside the castles perimeter. Do you want to join me?"

"Of course your majesty"!

"No, need for that."

"As you wish Elsa," Anna said.

Anna was walking beside her sister Elsa, who for the first time in forever didn't had any royal duties to attend to. They were walking down the streets of the town with the queens personal guards following right behind them.

Anna looked upon her sister. Although Elsa was good at concealing her feelings and powers she couldn't hide the fact that she looked exhausted.

Anna asked: "Well Elsa, I been meaning to ask you if everything is alright. It is just that you seem exhausted."

Elsa looked at her sister and said: "I am just tired. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you absolutely certain about that"?

"Yes, I am very certain about that."

But Anna knew that Elsa was lying to her, that she was trying to conceal her troubles from her, but she was doing a very lousy job at that.

Anne whispered into Elsa´s ears: "You know that you can tell me anything Elsa… I am your sister and I would like to help you if there is something that troubles you…"

Elsa looked at her and said: "Anna… we can talk about it later…"

The citizens of Arendelle began shouting: "It's the queen. All hail queen Elsa"!

That took them both by complete surprise, but Elsa managed to utter: "Hello citizens of Arendelle…"


	5. Hans: A bloody welcome home

Hans

He had been so close, so close to the throne of Arendelle. He had been a usurper, but was in the end punched and defeated by a girl. A GIRL!

"Such shame" he had thought to himself.

He was locked up in a cell in the dungeons. Unable to escape his confinement, Hans thought back to the time he arrived on the Southern Islands.

The three crew members that had attacked him were very surprised that Hans's body had healed itself so fast. He still had bruises on his body, but he could walk fine enough.

As the ship docked at its destination point Hans was rather surprise that none of his brothers had come to get him, neither was King Walter. He had thought at least one of his brothers had come for him, but before him stood a man in a military uniform.

"No reason to postpone the inevitable…" Hans thought to himself.

He approached the man in the uniform, which was coloured in red, white, and blue.

"Has my father been expecting me?" Hans asked the man.

The man nodded.

"Yes my prince. He has been waiting for the ship to arrive. I can see you have had your share of trouble on the ship…" the man said, referring to Hans's black eye.

"I bet they beat me up, because I am a fallen prince."

"Or because you tried to kill two girls, have you thought about that? Don't answer it's a rhetorical question. Anyway I am to escort you to the castle my prince, so if you would kindly follow me!"

Hans thought that this man's words would probably be the last act of kindness he would get.

"By the way what is your name"? Hans asked the mystery man.

"My name is irrelevant to you" the man in the uniform responded.

"You are just a soldier. You can't talk to me like that!" Hans said feeling angry.

The man in the uniform didn't reply but instead just looked at prince Hans ruined clothes. The trip to the castle from the port would take around half an hour, and Hans was thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea to start a fight, and that it was in fact very bad idea, as the repeated beatings had made him weak.

"Are all of my brothers up in the castle"?

"No, eleven of your brothers are. You eldest brother Alexander died three days ago!"

Hans didn't care at all, nor did he give Alexander any thought. He didn't care at all for his family, and he felt rather nauseated by the mere thought of them.

"Why won't you tell me your name"? Hans asked again in a softer tone.

The military man looked back at him and said: "In time Hans, I will tell you my name, and when that time comes you will have a choice to make."

"What are you talking about?" Hans said.

"What I am trying to say is that you are not alone on this Island, and you are not alone in the castle either… there are people loyal only to you Hans, as they have been commanded to be."

"Who has commanded them"? Hans asked feeling more and more nervous.

"The man I work for and he has an offer to make you… he will give you the Southern Islands and Arendelle with it, if you are willing to do something for him."

Hans knew now that this military man wasn't from the Southern Islands.

The only one with true power on this island is this man who is walking before me, Hans thought to himself.

"What is this service"? Hans asked and regretted immediately that he did so.

"It is simple Hans. You have come to the Southern Islands to face your sins, and in a few weeks' time you will be executed for having tried to kill the rightful queen of Arendelle. A representative from there has been sent to make sure that you die. If not, queen Elsa will ask her cousin Rapunzel for aid and then two kingdoms stand united against one! If you die, well that's the end for you, but not the end for this kingdom."

Hans could already feel the noose tightening around his neck.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"My master asks: Do you like your family"?

Hans knew that he was about to get fucked on so many levels right now, and with the back against the wall he said the only thing he could make himself say at that moment.

"No, I have always hated my family."

"Good, that should make things a bit easier. The things there are about to happen now will change this land and monarchy forever. Tell me Hans, do you want to be the most powerful man in the five kingdoms"?

"Let me guess your employer can give me that power. Why would he do such a thing"?

"Every person in this world wants something different... My employer doesn't likes the idea of power, but he will give you power, but you will have to do something for him to!"

"And what is that if I may ask"? Hans asked his curiosity awakened.

"Take the throne of the Southern Islands, by eliminating everyone who has the right to sit on the throne."

Hans stopped walking as he was in shock.

"Did… did you just tell me to kill my entire family?"

"Yes, kill all of them. Every single one of them it doesn't matter, they are nothing. There is something in Arendelle that my master is very interested in and now he offers you the power to retrieve the object of his desire. In return you will be given what you desire the most."

"What does your master think I desire"?

The man turned around and gave Hans a hard look, a look that wasn't only scary in its own way, but Hans was sure that this man could read his heart and its deepest desires.

"Interesting" the man said.

"What" said Hans, and felt that all of his secretes had just been revealed.

"As I thought you want power. No, you need power. A need my master will be able to supply you with. But your heart is frozen metaphorical speaking, and I sense that a certain frozen woman is also occupying your thoughts."

"He read me like a book, and fucked me like I was a whore" Hans thought to himself.

The man was absolutely right. How could this even be possible?

"You have so many questions. I can sense them. After today many of them will be revealed to you Hans. But some questions will not be revealed to you."

They were near the castle now.

"Hans, I don't have a plan regarding your takeover of the castle, but you will be thrown into the dungeons. There you will have time to plot and plan. I will contact you again, and then I hope for your sake that your plan is ready, do you understand"?

"Yes I understand."

"Good, let me bring you before your father."

They walked up the hill, and came to the small town, which lay in the shadow of Hans´s ancestral home. The castle was about five- hundred years old, and it walls had never been breached by invaders. Hans couldn't describe how much he wanted to own that stronghold as king of the Southern Islands. He put his fate in the mystery man that he would get it.

As they walked past stone buildings after stone buildings, Hans saw the glares the commoners sent him. It wasn't friendly glares, which told him that they already knew about his crimes, and that only made him more nervous.

Hans tried to block the angry gazes from his mind when someone walked up to him and hit him so hard in the face that it opened a wound in his cheek, and blood ran from his nose!

"HOW COULD YOU…!?" an angry female voice cried out.

Hans saw that the female was Susanna, who owned the bar called: "The Three Drunken Bandits."

"Because of you we are all going to suffer for your ambitions!"

Someone threw a stone, which hit Hans in the face, but he didn't cry out in pain! He didn't want to give the bastards that joy.

The mystery man saw the one that threw the stone. It turned out to be a fourteen year old boy! The boy tried to run away but it was too late! The mystery man pulled out a knife he had hidden in his pocket and threw it with extreme precision.

It hit the boy in his back as he was running away, and he fell as long as he was, his hands behind his back, trying to remove the knife. A woman, who was probably the boy's mother dropped the basket of turnips she had been carrying around, screamed and ran over to her son's fallen body.

Her son´s eyes were open but they didn't see anything anymore. The knife had gone through the boy´s spine and had hit his heart. The boy was now lying in a growing pool of his own blood, but the mother didn't move from his side.

"YOU KILLED MY SON YOUR BASTARD… YOU KILLED MY ONLY FAMILY!" she screamed towards the mystery man, and then she pulled the knife out of her son´s back and slit her own throat with it, and died bending over her sons corpse.

Hans noticed that the mystery man hadn't as much as one tiny expression in his face! It was just a blank mask, unable to get read!

"You will not get away with that!" Susanna said to the mystery man. "The king shall hear about this!"

The mystery man didn't say anything but continued to look directly into the eyes of Susanna. Then he pulled out a second knife and Hans could see fear in Susanna´s eyes.

"Get back behind that bar, where you belong, woman! I shall not repeat myself a second time."

The guards posted around the town hadn't moved a finger as they didn't know how to tackle the situation, since Hans was involved in it.

Susanna slowly backed away and went back into the bar, without saying anything but giving Hans a long hateful stare.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" The mystery man asked and people began to resume their lives, while some of them carried the two bodies away.

Hans followed the mystery man up to the great castle that towered over them, and went over to the gate.

"Open the gate!" the mystery man yelled.

"Who is it!" another guard yelled back.

"I am bringing Hans of the Southern Islands, open the bloody gate!"

The gate opened and they entered the courtyard, where an Apple tree stood in the centre, with red Apples hanging from it.

Hans plucked on of them, and asked one of the guards: "Where can I find my father?"

"He is probably in the throne room right now!" the guard answered him.

Hans told the mystery man to wait a bit.

"I am just going to eat this apple first. It is a long time since I have eaten an Apple!"

The man nodded and waited patiently for Hans to be finished eating. Hans only eat it to buy some time, and try to come up with some kind of plan and he speculated about different things he could say to his father.

He had tried to kill the queen, but she was a monster, and it was true that he did think about Elsa a lot, but that was only because he wanted her dead so bad! What if he gave his father another version on some of the events that transpired those days ago?

Surely he wouldn't be punished for that at all! With that in mind he ate his apple and went with the mystery man inside the castle.


	6. Elsa: Nightmares

Elsa

Elsa was sitting in her own private quarters, spending her time reading about her family line. She had read about kings, queens, princes and princesses but none of these people had been carrying the same magical power that Elsa had.

"How can it be that I have these powers, when no one else has had them in my family?" she asked herself several times.

It had been a long day, and there had been more things to worry about. She thought about her sister. Elsa had frozen Anna's heart, and Anna had died as a result, something that Elsa would never forgive herself for and could not stop thinking about. Anna's act of true love had saved her from her frozen death. But it was still Elsa's fault that she had died in the first place…

"Maybe that is why I have these dreams" she thought to herself. "That is maybe the reason why I kill Anna in my dreams."

And yet, what about the voice she had heard in her mind, in her dream?

_"You are the key."_

"It's just a bad dream…" she kept telling herself.

And yet, it seemed so real. Maybe her dream was showing her, the future of Arendelle, showed her that she would be responsible for her sister´s death and the death of many others. It scared her to think about that.

"Anna knows that there is something bothering me that I am certain of!" she said to herself.

But it had been wonderful to spend some time with Anna on that hot day…

"It's the queen! All hail queen Elsa." the citizens yelled as one.

The children had been all hyped up.

"Oh queen Elsa; please show us you're magic, please we want to see your magic."

Elsa had done exactly that. She had made a few small flurries appear. They were not bigger than the one she had given Olaf, so he didn't melt in the summer heat. The flurries started producing snow and hovered over the exited children.

"Oh, it snows in the summer time!"

The adults were fascinated, however not all of them were. Elsa noticed a few folks that send her looks that could kill. Elsa noticed them whispering amongst themselves, and she was certain that they were probably calling her a monster or a witch, and it was probably because of the dead woman and child!

It wasn't something she would speculate over, and yet, she was after all not like other people. When she had turned the water in the fountains to ice on her coronation day, the people had looked at her with fear in their eyes, and it didn't help that she had caused a winter to appear so suddenly in the middle of spring.

Elsa was sure that some people hadn't forgotten about that incident!

"Elsa" Anna said. "Can we talk about it tonight then?"

Elsa was certain that she knew what Anna wanted to talk about.

"Okay sister" Elsa said. "I promise we can talk about it tonight if that is what you want to do."

The children were forming snowballs and threw them at each other, while they were laughing. One of the children threw a snowball and hit Anna in the back, and she wined.

"It's cold, its cold, its cold, it's very cold."

Elsa tried to supress her laughter. She made a snowball appear in her hand and threw it at Anna too.

"It is so cold, cold, cold!" Anna repeated.

"Anna, I am returning to the castle… I will see you later."

Elsa refilled the flurries with snow. That would keep the children entertained. The day had pretty much gone uneventful after that.

Elsa fell asleep in the chair, since she was very tired.

She had the same dream again, wherein she was standing in the middle of the frozen wasteland and she could hear the voice again.

_"You can't save her. I will not allow it."_

"Who are you?" she asked.

The voice said_: "Go back and rule like you were supposed to. You cannot change her fate… accept it and move forward."_

She saw a man in the distance coming towards her…

"Halloo! Who are you?" she yelled.

The man came towards her, getting closer every second…

Elsa wanted the weather on her side, so she created an ice cold tornado, and was ready to throw it at the approaching man.

Now, where he was closer, she could make out the red sideburns, and immediately it dawned for her who that man was.

"Hans! Stay back. I am warning you!"

But she could see that Hans didn't have any intensions of stopping as he approached her. She heard her name whispered, coming from behind her, and per reflexes she turned around, all her senses sharpened…

Hans stood before her, all tall and gorgeous as he had been the first time Elsa was introduced to him.

"But how… you… how could you do that?" Elsa asked terrified.

Hans's green eyes had gone blue and ice cold.

"Elsa" he said, and approached her.

"I warned you!"

Elsa sent the tornado against him, but he simply stretched out his right arm, and the tornado disappeared!

Hans walked all the way up to her, but Elsa had one last thing in mind! She touched him right were his heart was, and froze it, but nothing happened!

"I don't have a heart!" Hans exclaimed. "I haven't had a heart for many years!"

He wrapped his arms around her and Elsa knew what was going to happen next. Hans lowered his head down to her and kissed her, but to Elsa´s surprise his kiss was gentle, and he didn't force his tongue into her mouth!

Elsa tried to push him away but it was to no avail, and she soon found herself thinking about kissing this monster back!

She felt Hans´s hands behind her back, slowly searching downwards, like he was trying to get to know every single detail about her body.

She felt his hands squeezing her buttocks, and she could no longer whole her feelings back. She let his tongue into her mouth, letting him explore it, as her cheeks got the same colour as Anna did when she was shy. Red as a strawberry!

In one fast move he lifted her up and slowly and gently lay her down on the ice.

Cold never bothered me she thought to herself.

Hans didn't try to remove her panties this time, but instead he just got on top of her, kissing her softly, their finger entwined while he whispered her name.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa…"

Hans lay himself down beside her, and Elsa, who felt her heart beat so fast and her blood boil of the sheer feeling of pleasure, got on top of him and started undoing his trousers and underpants, revealing Hans erected cock.

Elsa moved her panties a bit, so she was still wearing them but her hole got exposed, and carefully she lowered herself on top of him, and started riding his cock, as she moaned his name: "Hans…"

She had never had sex before, and she was surprised over how good this felt, but suddenly she remembered all the things he had done against her and her sister, and she was about to get off of him, when Hans grabbed her thighs and kept her on top of him, and then he said: "I am sorry Elsa… I was insanely stupid and jealous at my older brothers, because they would own the castle and the power that came with it, while I would always be the black sheep of the family…"

Elsa thought about this, but she knew that it wasn't an excuse at all, for the things that he did. Suddenly Hans's eyes turned red and in one move he had Elsa on her back, as she screamed for help.

"Elsa, I am going to do so many things to you! You won't like any of them…"

Elsa woke up with sweat running down her cheeks. She felt like she had really been raped in real life, and she was almost about to cry, when there was a knock on her door…

"Elsa, Elsa. Are you in there? I need to talk with you."

Elsa got up from her chair in which she had fallen asleep.

"Yes, just two seconds."

She went over to the mirror and checked if her hair was sitting right in a bun.

"I'm coming now" she said, and went over to the door and opened it.

Anna interred with a big smile on her face. As soon as the door was closed, Anna almost jumped at Elsa and held on to her in a hug, like she was clinging to life itself, and Elsa felt that she became more relaxed in her sister arms.

Elsa held Anna close like she would never let her go again, and she could feel that she was about to cry.

"Elsa, I want you to tell me what's it is that's troubling you. You can tell me everything. You know that right?"

Elsa knew very well that she could tell her sister everything, but it was more a question of being able to work up her courage to actually do just that.

"Come over here" Anna said and led Elsa over to the couch.

Anna sat down first and Elsa sat down beside her.

"Elsa, look at me" Anna said.

Elsa did as she was told, but was afraid to meet her sister's eyes.

"What is it that's troubling you Elsa?"

"Anna… I… I… you are the person that are most dear to me, and I am just afraid to see you get hurt."

"Nobody's going to hurt me Elsa" Anna said reassuringly.

"I did kill you Anna, when I froze your heart, it wasn't my intension to do so, but it is a fact that your life ended because of me."

Anna placed her hands on Elsa's.

"It wasn't your fault, and I am still here right? We two sister are together again. But I sense there is something else troubling you."

"Ever since the Hans incident, I can't stop having nightmares. In these dreams I… I kill you, and in the dreams I do it because I want to. What is happening to me Anna? Am I turning into a monster?"

"You are you Elsa. I don't know anyone being more human then you are. It doesn't matter, why you have your powers either. All that matters is that we are together."

Elsa's tears ran down her cheeks, almost like a dam had been destroyed.

"I would never think about hurting you Anna" Elsa said.

"I know."

"I just want to be able to sleep without any nightmares."

Anna hugged her sister again and made Elsa lay down so she could rest her head on Anna´s lap, so she rested on something soft.

"I am not going anywhere my beautiful sister…" Anna said.

Elsa felt Anna´s hand stroking her hair and back which made Elsa feel more comfortable. Anna leaned down and kissed her sister on her cheek.

"I am sorry Anna" Elsa suddenly said. "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you all those years, and I know I have missed so much time with you"

"It is okay" Anna responded. "I see now why it was so necessary, though I question if it truly was a good idea…"

Elsa had so many things she wanted to say to her sister, so many things she wanted to apologise for. Elsa wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life in Arendelle with her sister at her side, and it was the only dream she feared might not happen.

"Elsa, do you think you can sleep better while I am with you?" Anna asked.

"I think I might be able to do that my sweet sister… I think I might."

"The close your eyes and relax, I am not going anywhere."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep again.


	7. Nell: The beauty and the monster

Nell

She did not have any family. Her parents had been resting at home, when their poorly build house collapsed on top of them. They had gone to sleep early, and they never woke up again. Nell and her sister Anita had been orphaned at a very young age. Nell was the older sister and was now left with the responsibility in protecting her younger sister.

Fate would have it otherwise…

Nobody wanted to give them jobs so they could earn some money, so Nell was forced to do that one thing her parents had taught her never to do...

She had to steal!

"I'm so hungry Anita had cried!" and although Nell wasn't a grown up herself, she wished that she could switch places with her sister so she would feel the pain that hunger brought, and not her sister.

The two sisters went to a market and Nell had tried to steal an apple for her sister. She could not afford it since she did not have any money. Nell was caught in action and was held down by the shop keeper.

"Bring me the fucking axe, so I can cut her bloody fingers off!"

She had managed to make eye contact with her sister, and told her, in the sister's silent language, that Anita should run and not look back!

Nell never saw her sister again after that…

Now, it happened that prince Alexander of the Southern Islands royal family had visited the market the same day, as Nell was caught in action. Alexander had run over to the angry merchant, who was about to cut Nell's fingers off one by one.

"What is going on here?" the crown prince had asked.

"This little vermin just tried to steal from me!"

"Look at her! You are about to punish a little hungry child!"

"She is a thief, vermin..."

"It does not matter. There is something you just do not do! You could make her work her punishment off."

"I am sorry your highness, but I really do not think that you have anything to say here. I am a good man, who has spent most of his life being a fair and just man, and now people think they can just steal from me!"

"What did she take?"

"She stole an apple. They cost two kroner."

Crown prince Alexander took a good look on Nell.

"I will give you two kroner for the apple she took, and I will give you six kroner more for three more apples."

"Take whatever apples you like!" he said, his mind eased a little, though he sent an angry look at Nell, who was trying to hide behind Alexander.

Alexander took the best apples he could see and gave them to Nell.

Then he asked her: "Do you have any family?"

She was wondering what to say but she decided to come clean.

"My parents died, when our house fell on top of them. I asked my sister to wait near here, but I think she has run away."

She changed the truth a little, but she felt that she could trust Alexander. He was a very young man, and very handsome Nell thought to herself. Just like in the fairy tales that mommy and daddy had used to tell them.

Alexander led Nell away from the market and then he continued: "Listen to me little girl. I want you to answer me truthfully and immediately when I ask you questions. Do you understand that?"

With a low voice she said: "Yes."

"Good, now the first question. What is your name?"

"My name is Nell."

"Nell, do you have any idea where your sister went?"

"No, I do not know that."

"I guess you told her to run if anything went wrong am I correct."

"Yes my prince, it is."

"No need to be so formal. Call me Alexander" he said and send Nell a smile that made her feel more at ease.

"How old are you Nell?"

"I am eight years old."

"Hmm, I have a brother on your age. His name is Hans. I think you and him would be very good friends. As a punishment for stealing you will from now on be working in the castle as a servant. You will do whatever you are told to do, do you understand that Nell?"

Nell responded: "Yes, I do understand."

"Do not worry Nell. You will be having a roof over your head, a good bed to sleep on and food to keep you stomach full. However you must work for it and that is what I will make sure you do. Plus Hans may find a playmate in you."

That was how Nell came to work for the royal family.

Every day she was to clean a part of the castle and make sure everything was spotless, and when she was done cleaning she was to report to the kitchen and help cooking food for the family and the servants alike.

She got three meals a day…

Her morning meal consisted of fresh baked bread with butter and some cheese on it, alongside some orange juice. She got the second meal at midday consisting of some bread alongside some meat and some vine or beer or water, and the final meal of the day in the evening, consisted of the same thing the royals had ordered, which was different from time to time.

She ate everything on her plate to the point where it looked like it already had been cleaned.

Nell never starved, and that made her feel guilty. She was wondering each night, while she lay in her bed, of what became of her sister.

One day she was cleaning the floor of a long hall in the castle, when the royal family's youngest son came out through a door. Hans had not as much as noticed her in all that time she had been working in the castle.

"I was wondering what your name was?" Hans had asked her.

"My name is Nell."

"Oh, what a beautiful name that it is" Hans continued.

"I thank you my lord, for your kind words."

"You are sweet Nell. Where did you learn to talk like that to royal people?"

"Well, my parents used to tell me stories of royal people, with their big celebrations and wars, and all the romantic aspects of the royal life."

Hans was laughing a bit.

"Forgive me for saying this to you Nell, but the royal life is a bit more complicated than that. How old are you?"

"I am nine years old my lord."

"Well that's funny. I am nine years old too! Do you have some spare time?"

"Well I am almost done cleaning this floor."

"Well, come find me in the garden when you are done!"

The royal garden was one of the ten wonders in the five kingdoms. The queen herself had been spending many hours working on it. Flowers of many kinds filled the air with a sweetly scent that made a person think of how beautiful life was. It was in these gardens that Nell found Hans.

"Well, Nell I am glad you showed up."

Hans was sitting on a bench near a water fountain, which depicted a young mermaid showering under the water, holding her hair in a provocative posture.

"Come, sit with me!"

Nell went over to him, and sat down beside him.

"So Nell, I thought we could spend some time together since we share the same age!"

"Well, I would like to do that too!" Nell said and remembered Alexander's words…

"_He might find a playmate in you."_

"So Nell, how do you enjoy your life with us?"

"I am working for my food, and everybody here are good people!"

"Never judge a book by its cover!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It does not matter if I tell you it… but you will learn the meaning one day yourself!"

Nell didn't know what to think of Hans. Before she could say anything else, Hans kissed her on her lips. She haven't seen that one coming, and was about to push him of, but he held his arm around her tightly preventing her from pulling back.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she liked it and would gladly spent the rest of her life in this garden together with Hans.

He pulled himself back a bit: "So, how was it?"

Nell was blushing so her cheeks almost matched the roses red colour.

It was a good feeling she had.

"It was very good!" she said.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hans asked her calmly.

"Yes, I would like to."

They sat on the bench for a long time.

Years passed and Nell and Hans grew up. Hans became all tall and got some epic sideburns that matched his hair style. When Nell looked at herself in a mirror, she was sometimes shocked over the person that looked back at her.

She was no longer a little girl. Her black hair reached down to her shoulders, and her facial features made her look like a young woman instead of a little girl. Interestingly enough her green eyes became much more noticeable, and she was fairly certain that she was the only person in the Southern Islands that had green eyes.

Nell and Hans spent all the time they had together, when they didn't have any duties back. Nell was certain that they had a true bond of pure love between them that would never wither, but grow stronger like a rose in spring.

In all of the years that had passed, Nell never forgot her sister, but she also realised that Anita was probably dead, and maybe had been that for years now.

She had been crying about that one night when she heard a knock on her door.

She got out of her bed and naked and with her blanket held close to her, she got up and walked over to the door and nervously asked: "Who is it?"

"It is me" a low calm voice said in response.

She smiled and opened the door.

It was Hans.

"Hans, what are you doing…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Hans had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her lips like he was thirsty after her kisses. Nell managed to close the door, and Hans lifted her up and carried her over to the bed and placed her softly down in it, while he got on top of her and started kissing her with feverously speed.

Nell found the buttons on his west and loosened them fast, so Hans could take it off, and afterwards she helped him pulling his pants off, so he in the end was as naked as she was. He was however still wearing his socks.

His dick had become rock solid, and Nell grabbed it and led it down and into her pussy. Hans didn't thrust hard, but took it slow in the start. Nell wrapped her legs around his torso, allowing Hans to get as deep as possible inside her. As they kissed, their body's found a rhythm.

"Yes Hans, yes! Give it to me, give it! Oh Hans, I love you so much!" she moaned loudly.

The intensity was becoming too much for both of them.

"I am about to cum!" Hans said.

"Pull out!"

He did.

Nell started sucking on his dick to Hans came inside, and she felt something sticky inside her mouth. She swallowed all of it. Hans lay down on the bed beside her, and she could see he was tired.

Hans pulled her closer to his body and they cuddled, with her legs wrapped around his. She looked him in his eyes.

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you even more."

They felt asleep together.

More nights followed like this and both of them were so happy, that they started to question if anyone had ever been so happy before.

On day all of that changed.

Nell was sitting in the kitchen drinking her second cup of tea when another maid, Maria, came in.

"You will never guess what just happened!" she said.

"What has happened?" Nell answered.

"Prince Hans went totally berserk on crown prince Alexander. I saw Alexander´s face, I will never forget that!"

Without Nell even noticing it she was running down a long corridor, turned a corner and ran right into prince Chris!

"Your highness, I am sorry for bumping into you this way, I just heard about Alexander, please tell me he is alright!"

Chris looked at her for a long time.

"My brother's heart is beating but the doctors say that his brain is dead."

"Can I see him?"

"What business do you have with him?"

"Please my prince. Alexander was the one that took me in, gave me a job and a purpose, I have to see him!"

Chris led her to the room where Alexander had been placed. Her eyes became waterfalls as she looked at Alexander. Once tall and pretty, now he was reduced to a shadow of his former self with a lot of his face missing.

Nell went closer and took a chair and sat down beside him.

"Prince Chris, I don't have any authority to give orders to a royal person, but I beg of you to give me just two minutes with him alone so I can talk with him!"

"He cannot hear you."

"But still…"

"Okay then. You get two minutes!"

Chris left the room, making Nell the only person in the room beside Alexander.

"Alex can you hear me my prince? What has he done to you? You gave me a home. You gave me someone to love!"

"And that someone is responsible for you being here! Please don't die… please! Stay strong! I beg of you! Come back to us…"

She could no longer stay in the same room as he was and ran out of it towards a bathroom, where she could be left alone to cry.

"How could you Hans!?"

Then she realised where he had gone to.

He was sitting on the bench near the statue of the mermaid surrounded by roses.

"How could you!?" she almost screamed at him. "How could you do it? Alexander took me in and you destroyed him! Why did you do it?"

Hans did not say anything but just looked at her with empty eyes.

His face is like a mask, she thought to herself.

"You want to know something?" he suddenly said. "For years my brothers has abused me. My father too, while my mother has turned a blind eye to it all. From now on I turn a blind eye to them!"

He started laughing an insane man's laughter.

"I don't even recognise you no more!" Nell said with a voice dripping of hatred towards the man with the sideburns.

"What kind of everlasting bullshit is that for a thing to say!? I am still me! I do still love you Nell, but I need to know something! Are you on my side or not!?"

"I was wondering why I didn't see you… the real you, Hans. You basically killed your own brother. I could never like a person like you, now where I know what kind of man you are! Your heart is made of ice!"

Hans face had become a blank mask again making it impossible for Nell to read his thoughts.

"You are one crazy woman" he said. "Thanks to my raw brutality my father now favours me more even though that I am the thirteenth son. He told me that I was to merry either the queen of Arendelle or her sister, and create a political alliance in this way!"

"You men and your politics…"

Nell didn't know where she got her courage from.

"You disgust me Hans!"

Hans face was a very blank mask, but suddenly he stood up from the bench and began to approach her. Nell knew beyond any doubt that she was fucked.

Hans got a hold in her and tore her black maid dress apart and threw her to the ground. He lowered his pants and stuck his dick inside Nell's ass, and she tried to scream as she was in absolute pain, but Hans blocked her screams by holding his hand in front of her mouth.

The tears felt from her eyes down on the green grass.

Ignore the pain she thought to herself. Ignore the pain, and her gaze fell on the red roses.

Hans then stuck his dick inside her pussy and started thrusting hard and brutally came inside of her.

"No please don't!" but she was powerless to resist him.

Hans filled her up till he didn't have anything left to give and let go of her.

"You better run little girl before I kill you too!"

She didn't even hear it, she was running towards the castle, ran into her room, and took some clothes on that Hans had given her some days before. And then she ran and was lucky enough not to meet anyone on her way.

The guard by the castles gate was fast asleep so she was not stopped. She ran into the village and hid herself amongst the villagers.

Everything had become so screwed up, and now she was trying to find a way off the Southern Islands!


	8. Kristoff: Hard work

Kristoff

Kristoff was working almost all day and night. The Sultan's order of six-hundred tons of pure ice blocks was an order that could only come from and insane man. But giving the circumstances that had let to the sultans insanity, Kristoff decided to let it go, and worked hard both day and night, to the point where he believed that he's back was about to break from all that ice harvesting.

Being the master ice harvester, he could in general just be sitting in his office, with a warm cup of tea, but he chose not to do so. The reason was simple enough… He's men respected him. He had earned his men's respect, and that wasn't a respect he wanted to loose.

"Come on we got to lift this block up!" he said and pointed at two harvesters, named Funk and Olav, who wasn't doing anything at that moment.

"Okay Kristoff!" they responded as one and ran over to Kristoff.

The former master ice-harvester had been called boss by his men, but the harvesters under Kristoff referred to him by his name, and Kristoff preferred it that way. He wanted his hard working men to know that he was as hard working as they were, though he had higher responsibilities and meetings to attend to sometimes.

Having lifted the ice block away, Olav asked: "Kristoff, by the will of her grace, how are we supposed to transport all of this ice?"

"The Sultan sent a letter to me about that. In the letter he said he would like to send his support for transporting the ice, however he needs a go ahead for her majesty, before he can send his workers. He doesn't want it to look like he is going to war with Arendelle…"

"He might be a bit insane, but at least he thought straight on that point." said Funk.

"So it is true then, that the Sultan's son died?"

"Yes, the son jumped of the palace balcony!" Kristoff responded.

"How many sons does the sultan have?"

"The Sultan has to sons left... Oh there you were Sven!"

The Reindeer Sven had been Kristoff`s loyal friend for many years, so Kristoff had learned to read the reindeer's thoughts by looking at Sven's body language and hearing the sounds Sven made.

_"Hello Kristoff. Did you miss me already?" _the reindeer asked_. _

Sven was a strong reindeer and was a force to be reckoned with, and he was always helping transporting the ice blocks from one place to another.

_"I was wondering where Olaf went?" _

"I think he went down to the beach." Kristoff responded.

Kristoff and Sven were always together, but Kristoff knew that Sven was missing that snowman. It was all very curious Kristoff thought. The snowman Olaf had come alive after Elsa had built him by using her magic. Every time Kristoff met Olaf, the little snowman demanded to get a warm hug.

The harvester asked Kristoff: "Have you sent a letter to her grace about the sultans offer."

"Yes, I send mike over to meet with her, he should be back in a few hours' time.

"It's probably going to be many more... Right now he's probably acting like he's back is near a breakdown, giving him an excuse to find a girl in a brothel to enjoy, and if that's the case, can you send me next time?"

The other harvesters that had been listening in on the conversation were laughing their ass off, and Kristoff and Sven joined in.

"Or maybe you should go visit a brothel yourself Kristoff or what?" Funk asked with a knowing smile on his lips.

Kristoff stopped laughing, and Funk realised that he had said something bad.

"It so happens that I actually do have a girl."

"Oh really…?" Funk asked trying to get to good terms with Kristoff again. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Anna, her majesties sister."

"You sure are a lucky one; she is a very beautiful woman. With her red hair and all! How is she like?"

Kristoff cheeks got red.

"She's the most fantastic woman ever" Kristoff said with a smile on his face.

He meant every single word of it. He loved Anna so much, and he wondered what he would do if Anna was hurt and didn't recover as a result of her injuries.

He had fallen in love with Anna doing their journey to find Elsa, but he had only truly realised he loved her when they had gone to his family of trolls for guidance. It was here he realised that he had been jealous of Hans, but his troll family had raised him right, and he had brought Anna home to the castle again, so Hans could try to save her with a kiss.

Kristoff had used all his will strength to hold himself back from kissing her, when that was the thing he wanted so much to do back at that moment. But it had turned out that Hans was a brutal man, who only wanted power, and his schemes had almost cost Anna her life.

If she had died, nothing, not even the queen, would have been able to hold him back from strangling Hans. But with Anna's unconditional love, she survived the ordeal and Kristoff had been the happiest man ever since.

Another harvester said: "Well Anna's sister, her grace, is also a good looking woman herself. Lucky man, that ends up getting married to her!

Another continued: Well that man can sure look forward to his wedding night then, more so then any other man!"

"Why is that?" a third harvester asked.

"I bet her pussy taste like vanilla ice-cream!"

All the harvesters, that had been holding ice blocks, drubbed them because they were laughing so hard that Kristoff was sure, that the queen could hear it all the way back in Arendelle.

"Oh god" he thought to himself. "The queen is going to kill me for this."

He's thoughts returned to his love back home in Arendelle. To him Anna was his queen, and her voice was like sweet music for his ears.

Although they had decided to take it easy at first, he kept thinking back on that day were they had been doing that thing in Anna´s bedroom. He had never experienced something like that before.

To have a beautiful woman suck his cock was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him, but the best thing was, that she was his and he was hers…

He also had the greatest urge to just hold her close, and say the words: "Do you want to be wife?"

He hoped that she would say yes, and they could live happy forever after. He didn't want to get married to her only because of her looks and her abilities to please him, but it was for her personality that he wanted her.

Anna was also one, if not the bravest person he had ever met in his entire life. She had stood between dead and her sister, when Hans had tried to cut her sister´s head of. But all four of them had survived the ordeal.

All of us survived the ordeal, and Elsa learned how to fully control her powers! he thought to himself.

Kristoff was wondering what would happen to Hans.

By now he had to be dead!

Elsa sent a representative to the Southern Islands to make sure that Hans met his fate at the gallows. He felt it was a shame that he could not be there to pull the lever himself and bring an end to that monstrous creature of a man.

He also wondered what Elsa and Anna were thinking about Hans. Elsa insisted that Hans got hanged, but Anna had never been a vengeful person that wished death upon others… Not to his knowledge anyway.

Anna had gotten her vengeance when she punched Hans right in the face as revenge for the things he had done, but now Hans´s fate had been in Elsa´s hands…

Elsa needed to have Hans killed, so that it could serve as a lesson to all people, that she was a fair and lovely queen, but wasn't to be trifled with either.

Anna wasn't a queen, but did she also share her sisters need for justice this way? Kristoff thought to himself.

Harvesting ice and lifting it up into the wagons was not difficult anymore, and Kristoff enjoyed his job, not only because he spent time with friends, but also because lifting all that ice, helped to build his body up, and he enjoyed it when Anna saw his body with an almost worshipping look in her eyes.

"_Is there something wrong?_" Sven asked him as he stood beside Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded too the reindeer, because he didn't want anyone to know that he was secretly talking to a reindeer, even though Sven was a smart friend…

It was many years ago those two had become friends. Kristoff´s mother died shortly after giving birth to him, which drew his father to insanity which resulted in him committing suicide! He had just been a baby back then and he had never gotten the chance to get to know his parents.

Because of that he didn't really miss them, though he did from time to time wish that he had been able to get to know them.

He was very young the first time he met Sven. He had decided to explore the wilderness, when he had heard an animal howling for help. The sound had been almost impossible to hear, because it came from Sven, who was just a little reindeer back then.

Sven had fallen into a hole in the ice, and was struggling to be afloat, but the reindeer was losing energy fast and Kristoff saw that Sven would not make it!

Running as fast as he could on the ice he managed to reach Sven in time and pull him up from the hole of death with cold water in it. Kristoff and Sven had become the best friends after that incident.

"Oh hey Sven, can I get a warm hug?"

Olaf was back and Kristoff and the other harvesters watched as Sven jumped up and down, happy to see his friend again!

"Oh hello there Olaf, what are you doing here?" Kristoff asked as the little snowman approached him.

"I just wanted to see how it was going Kristoff."

"Olaf if you would kindly follow me inside our headquarters, so we can have a talk…"

"Okay sure!" the little snowman replied and followed Kristoff inside the building, which was really just a larger stone house.

Kristoff sat himself down in a chair with a cup of tea, and offered Olaf some tea as well, but the snowman declined the offer.

"So Olaf, what have you been up to lately? It has been a long time since I saw you last…"

"Right now I am just enjoying my time on the beach in my little house!"

"You like it don't you?" Kristoff asked, hoping that the snowman did like it.

"I absolutely love it Kristoff, but I must say, you need to visit me more from time to time!"

"I know I should Olaf, but right now we have a major deal, that I must attend to first, before anything else."

"How much ice did he want again?" Olaf asked.

"He wanted six-hundred tons of ice, to what purpose I do not know, but I have seen the money, so the deal is genuine enough!"

"Well, I have heard some rumours from the town's people that sultan Ali´s son committed suicide!" Olaf said.

"He did do that, but a rumour has it that dark magic might have been involved in his son's dead. But it doesn't matter to us… the only thing that matters to us are to see this deal through, and that may take a lot of time!"

"But I am quite certain you will see this through Kristoff, and if the sultan decides to have second thoughts about this deal, well he is going to pay for it anyway… right?"

"You can bet he is going to pay for our hard work Olaf… you bet…"


	9. Hans: The mask comes off

Hans

Hans was sitting in his dungeon cell and was plotting and planning a takeover of the southern Islands.

"Could it really be true?" he said to himself several times. "That there are guards loyal to me alone?"

Hans had been brought before his father and brothers, not in chains, but looking like a free man, that had been beaten up a little.

"Who has harmed you Hans?" King Walter asked.

"Three men on the ship that brought me here father…"

"Well, you haven't found dead on that ship, but you will only find dead here Hans. Surely you know what's going to happen now?"

"I suspect what's going to happen. But all I did in Arendelle was trying to protect its people from its queen that froze everything."

Hans's brothers looked at him with contempt. Hans could imagine that right now in this hall, they were plotting his demise. Alexander had passed away, so it was only eleven of his brother that stood before him. He looked his brothers directly in the eyes.

"Heinrich, Frederick, Thomas, Chris, Michael, Hannibal, Charlie, Funk, Gerhardt, Rene and Andy, they are all my targets" Hans thought to himself.

Heinrich, who was now the eldest brother, took the word: "What do you mean when you say that the queen froze everything?"

Hans continued: "I arrived in Arendelle and met the queen's sister Anna, who I spent a lovely evening with. It turned out that the queen herself had the ability to manipulate cold and after threatening her sister, and me and everybody else in the ball room, Queen Elsa ran away, but not before she threatened her own people first."

There was a complete silence in the throne room…

"Anna tried to locate her again, and left me in charge of the entire kingdom. I helped its people as best as I could manage. When Anna didn't return I set out on a rescue attempt to retrieve both Anna and the queen herself. It was a quick journey, and we manage to retrieve both of the sisters. Anna was dying because her sister had, without mercy, frozen her heart."

The brothers whispered to each other at this point and King Walter was looking at Hans in disbelief.

"The queen broke out of her confinement and tried to get away. To stop the winter from happening I tried to kill the queen, but Anna intervened because of her love for the sibling that had tried to kill her. My attempt failed, but the only reason that I did it in the first place was because I wanted to save the people of Arendelle from the jaws of death!"

"Hans, do you take us for fools?" said Gerhardt. "Do you really think for one moment that we are going to believe your story, because quite frankly… we don't"?

"It's the truth. I swear it!"

"You were always so good at telling a good lie little brother" said Hannibal. "But this time we are not falling for it, because we have already heard another version of these events, and they are far more believable…"

"Bring her in now…" Walter said with a smile on his face, which Hans only could see as a smile oozing of sadism.

Hans turned around and was surprised to see Gerda walking towards his father.

"Have you heard everything that my son has said"? Walter asked Gerda.

"Yes I have your majesty."

"How the FUCK did you get here so fast!?" Hans asked, and knew that he was done for...

"I was ice skating with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, when she asked me to board the fastest of her ships and see to that justice was done on the Southern Islands. My ship arrived thirty minutes before your ship did."

She looked at Hans and sent him a look that could kill…

"Your majesty, Hans confessed his plan to take over the kingdom of Arendelle to Anna, who he left for dead, however Anna survived that. Your son is a manipulative scumbag, and the queen has sent me to make sure that he meets his end at the gallows."

"I was thinking about using the Iron maiden!" Michael said. "It is more painful and more effective."

"No, let us use the Brazen Bull!" Gerhard said. "That would be the perfect device to use!"

All the brothers agreed on that idea, even king Walter nodded approvingly, but Gerda interrupted them: "Excuse me, but Queen Elsa insisted that Hans got hanged for his crimes, and I expect him to be hanged within a few days at least…"

Hans watched as his mother entered the throne room and sat down beside the king. There was something in Hans frozen heart that stirred when he looked at her mother. He hadn't seen or talked with her since that day in the master bedroom, where she had tried to take advantage of him, a memory which was still fresh in his mind.

He saw his mother leaning towards Walter and whispered something into his ears, and by the look of Walters face, that seemed to get extremely angry, it couldn't be good for Hans. King Walter got up from his throne, and looked at Hans. To Hans it seemed like Walter was trying his outmost to control his own rage…

"My wife has just told me that you have raped her Hans…"

At that sentence his brothers was ready to kill him, as each one of them pulled out their swords and was ready to attack him, the hate shining out of their eyes. Hans couldn't believe that the lying bitch would go that far to blame him for something he hadn't done. He really did hate his mother by this point and in his mind a plan was already forming.

He gazed upon all of his family members and Gerda, and felt a rush of adrenalin pumping through his body. He felt that he's entire body was ready to fight.

He felt his heart beating faster.

BA-DUNK, BA-DUNK, BA-dunk.

But he was calm, or that was what he looked like to people watching him at the moment.

"I get sentenced to death for doing the only thing that was the right thing to do in that situation..."

He looked at his mother: "Mother, look at me."

Hans's mother looked him directly in the eyes, a smile forming on her red lips, which made Hans think back to that moment she had wrapped her legs around him and had kissed him…

"You have never been a mother to me. You have spent all your time looking out for my other brothers, but forgot to offer me just a bit of kindness. Now you sit and whisper lies to my father… Well mother, before I kill you, I will kill every single person in this room, and after I have done that, I am going to fucking rape you before I kill you!"

His brothers, Gerda and King Walter all looked at Hans like he had gone insane.

"He's gone mad" said Michael.

"He's gone insane!" Chris yelled.

Gerda had taken five steps away from Hans.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" The king yelled.

The guards came rushing into the throne room.

"Get this filthy degenerate out of here!" the King yelled out.

Hans had come to himself in the dungeon cell. His brain felt five sizes too big for his skull. He had been knocked unconscious by the guards. But right then he hurt a voice.

_"Hans"…_

"Who is there" Hans asked?

_"Hans"…_

"Who is there? Show yourself"!

"Shut the FUCK up!" It was the dungeon guard. "If I hear one more word out of your mouth you will live to regret it, but who am I kidding? You are not going to live for much longer!"

The guard went away laughing loudly.

_"Hans… It is time. Plan!"_

"This voice"… Hans thought. "It must belong to the mystery man's master!"

_"Plan and strike!"_

And that is what he had been doing ever since he had arrived in the dungeons. The guard would come every day, with a plate of food and torment Hans.

"Here" he said. "Here is your food."

The guard placed the food just outside Hans's cell, out of his reach. The plate contained crispy bacon and pork chops and gravy over mashed potatoes. The guard placed a goblet of red wine beside the food. Hans's mouth became all watery, but there was no way to reach it, but he didn't want to give the guard the pleasure of getting down in the dirt and try to reach out for it.

Instead he went over to the door and said: "Hey fuck face, come over here."

The guard, who was resting on the chair walked over to Hans's cell.

"I'm going to kick your ass for saying that to me!" the guard said.

"You know I'm not even going to ask for the food, but I will give you one chance. One fucking chance! To give me the food right now. If you do not… do you have a family?"

"Yes, I'm the proud father of six kids!"

"I will have them all crucified then. Every single one of them and before you even DARE to interrupt me, you got to ask yourself: Is it a good idea to fuck with Hans Westergaard of the Southern islands, because quite frankly it isn't a good idea. I am going to make you the proud father of six dead kids! Now you better give me that food fucking quick or you family will be going with me in death, I can tell you that!"

Before the furious guard could manage to say anything, there was a sound coming from the spiral staircase.

The mystery man appeared…

"What is going on here?" he said, when he saw the confrontation between the guard and Hans.

"Nothing" the guard said.

"Open the door immediately, the Kings order!"

The guard paused a bit, but then he opened the door to the prison cell and the mystery man approached Hans.

"So Hans… Is the plan ready?"

"It is."

"Whisper it to me then."

He did. All of the details, all the names he could think of and much more.

When he was done the mystery man said: "My name is Miko. Don't worry Hans. It will not be long now."

He had noticed the food on the plate as he had approached the cell. He bent over and picked the plate and the goblet up and handed them both to Hans.

"One more thing my friend" Hans said. "This guard, find out where his family live."

The guard froze in place, almost as if Elsa had engulfed him in ice…

"Please sir Hans. Please don't hurt my family!"

"You should have thought about that when you had the chance, but now I am afraid that you have made me very FUCKING angry, and I don't like people that make me angry!"

Hans was laughing loud!

"As long as you make sure that I'm well fed, nothing bad will happen to your family, but if you try to fuck with me again, you might see the prize for your disloyalty!"

Miko said: "I will see what I can dig up about this guard's family. Don't you worry Hans…"

Miko left the room leaving Hans and the guard back.

"You better lock me up again, before you get thrown into your own cell for trying to help me escape!" Hans said with a chilling voice.

Slowly coming to his senses, the guard locked Hans in again, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Hans already knew how he was going to deal with the guard and his family.

All those that made him angry would die for it. All of them! Men, women and children… All those that stood against him, would die and agonising death and he was looking forward to carry out most of their death sentences himself!

Because he was after all, not like other people…


	10. Elsa: The hunchback

Elsa

Elsa was in the middle of receiving three people when Kai came up to her with the letter from Sultan Ali.

"Thank you, Kai. I will take a look upon it later."

To Elsa, her people came in first row, so surely Sultan Ali could wait a bit. She was very happy. She was fully rested after having spent time with her sister. Anna had been watching over her, and it gave Elsa comfort to know that she had such a wonderful sister.

The first person that came to see her in the throne room was a boy, who was nine years of age.

"Your majesty" he said, and bowed deeply. "I have come to ask of you, to take me into your service. I have a good grip with horses, so you wouldn't regret hiring me."

"I don't doubt that for a moment. What is your name?"

"My name is Turan your majesty. Will you take me into your service?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment.

"How much experience with horses do you have?"

"I have been working with horses all my life you grace. You will not regret hiring me!"

Elsa thought a bit about his offer, but then she said: "You are hired!"

Turan`s face lit up like a Christmas tree…

"I will not let you down your majesty!" he said, and bowed deeply again.

"I know you won't Turan, I know you won't…"

Judy escorted Turan out of the room. The next person, who came to see her, almost made Elsa gasp in shock.

A hunchback stood before her. The hunchback was looking up on her and Elsa noticed that his face were the most beautiful Elsa had ever seen in her life. His face proportions were perfect. She also noticed that nothing on his face was weird at all, and she thought about how beautiful this man would have been if he didn't have had a hunchback to begin with…

He was given a beautiful face, because he received the hunchback, Elsa thought to herself.

"Your majesty" the hunchback began. "I am a long way from home. I have heard stories of the magic you are able to do. I was wondering if you would care to demonstrate your abilities for me so I might see it for myself."

There was something in his voice that Elsa didn't like. The hunchback had asked her for a demonstration of her powers, but it felt more like he had given her and order, hidden away in his calm tone.

"You came here just to see me using my powers?" she asked.

Something told her to conceal her powers from this hunchback, but she didn't know why she was suddenly getting this feeling. It wasn't like the hunchback could harm her at all!

"Please your majesty. I don't believe you have powers before I see them for myself, and I would be extremely grateful if you would give me a demonstration of your powers…"

"What would you have me doing?" Elsa asked, trying to find out why she didn't trust this hunchback.

"I would ask you to please make an ice statue of me, but without the hunchback!"

Elsa looked at his body. Then she pointed her finger on the floor next to the Hunchback, and ice shot out from her finger. The ice that hit the floor took the shape of the man standing beside it, but the statue didn't have a hunchback.

Elsa was surprised of how beautiful the man would have been if he hadn't had that lump on his back. The statue showed a man of absolute perfection. A pretty face, broad shoulders, strong arms and legs, and an ideal body, which screamed super human.

Elsa was completely stunned by that sight. The hunchback looked at the statue, and then placed his hand on it. Elsa could see from the expression on his face that he was longing to be this person, which he could never be, as fate had been so cruel to give him the hunchback.

She felt that the statue made a mockery of him, and she felt bad for having made it even though he had asked her to make it for him.

"What is your name?" Elsa asked calmly, trying to find out more about this man.

"My name is Tamas, your majesty" the hunchback replied.

She felt bad for Tamas and asked: "Would you like to stay here for a couple of nights, since you are a long way from home?"

"Yes, I would like that your majesty." Tamas replied. "But I don't want to be of any trouble to you."

"Believe me you are not."

"Well then I thank you for your kindness your majesty…"

"Kai, make sure Tamas gets a hot meal from the kitchen."

"I will" Kai said.

He turned towards Tamas.

"You may go over to the wall till we are done for today" Kai said.

"As you wish" Tamas replied.

There it was again Elsa thought to herself.

He sounded so confident and annoyed by the fact that he had been given an order. Something told her, that she had to keep an eye on this man, as she could easily picture him giving orders.

Tamas went over to one side of the room and waited. The next person that came in was a famer, who had a troubled look upon his face.

"What seems to be the matter?" Elsa asked the farmer.

"Your grace, my crops do not give the desired amount as I had thought it would give. The desired…"

_"Elsa"…_

She tensed up.

_"Elsa"…_

Not that voice, where was it coming from? How could this be?

_"You are the key…"_

"…Your majesty, do you have any idea, what we must do next?"

The famer looked at her with hope in his eyes, but she hadn't heard his complaint.

That voice she thought. Why do I keep hearing it?

"I will think about it my good man, and I will come back to you with and answer."

Without so much as a word, she left the room…

Anna, who had been in the room too, came running after her.

"Elsa, wait."

Elsa stopped in her tracks. Anna came over and hugged her tightly.

"What is going on?" Anna asked calmly.

"Anna… it's hard for me to explain what is going on. In my dreams I hear a voice calling out to me, and as I was standing in the throne room I heard it again in my mind. I know it sounds crazy but you got to believe me!" Elsa said, where after she collapsed to the floor and started crying.

Anna came down on the same level, and hugged her sister again.

"I believe you Elsa, I believe you. If I could just…"

Anna didn't get to finish her sentence as the door flew open again and Tamas stepped into the corridor, followed by Kai.

"Your majesty" Kai said. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"I saw you go very pale" Tamas said. "It's so happens that I am very good with medicine, so if you need something to sleep on or medicine for something else, then just come to me…" Tamas said in a neutral tone, and Elsa could hear that he wasn't at all worried about her, but instead he sounded rather annoyed.

Anna asked: "Do you have something that makes a person sleep a dreamless sleep?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend using it as people needs to dream to get into deep sleep!"

"Tamas, I need some sleep, just a little sleep without dreams! Can you make that for me or not?" Elsa asked impatiently.

"I will immediately start producing it!" Tamas said and left the corridor. "Come find me in the kitchen!" they heard him yell.

Kai was going with him.

"Elsa"… Anna said. "I would wish that I could protect you from everything. What is this voice you keep on hearing"?

Elsa said: "The voice keeps saying it is about to be reborn, and I am the key. I think the voice says that I am vital too its rebirth. But why me I wonder? What have I ever done?"

"Elsa have you thought about… that the reason you hear this voice… that it is because you have magical powers?"

"I have thought about it."

And she really had thought about it. Elsa had after all spent many hours reading a book about her ancestry.

"You do believe me, right Anna?"

"Yes, I do believe you Elsa, but I can do nothing against this voice, as you seem to be the only one that can hear it. Now, Tamas is going after some medicine that might help you get some sleep."

"I need this voice to get the FUCK out of my head!" Elsa said and felt completely helpless.

She had for many years felt helpless, afraid of the growing powers inside her, that became uncontrollable but she had come to terms with them, and had let it go, and now she didn't fear her power.

Now she had a new reason to be afraid. She knew that the voice that haunted her like a hungry ghost was something that was to be taken seriously, and she had no doubt in her mind, that the voice came from someone who was reaching out to her telepathically.

She didn't know if she was to see this like an attack, but she knew that it was uncomfortable to her, but she was at a loss for what to do next…

Anna hugged her again, and Elsa was so grateful for that. She knew that she could count on her sister to be there for her, when she needed help. Just as Anna had sacrificed her life to protect Elsa, Elsa was ready to do the same thing for Anna, and Elsa hoped that Anna knew this.

"I don't want to lose you Anna…" Elsa said crying into her sister shoulder. "I could not bear loosing you! You are the only family I have left!"

Anna said: "Elsa, I am not going anywhere, not today and not tomorrow. I love you sister, and don't you ever forget that!"

Elsa almost felt unworthy to have a sister such as Anna, but she was grateful for having her. Anna was after all the last of her family, though she did consider Olaf to be a part of her family as well, because she did create him.

"Come Elsa lets go to your chambers, and we can relax in there!"

They went to Elsa´s private chambers and went straight for the couch.

They sat down and Elsa leaned against her sisters shoulder, feeling exhausted and Anna asked: "Elsa, do you remember that time when we were little and I couldn't sleep, I would sleep in the same bed as you did?"

"Yes, I remember that clearly!"

Elsa giggled at that memory.

"You know Elsa, I would always sleep peacefully knowing that you were there beside me, so if you want me to join you in your bed, then I think that could be of help!" Anna said and meant every single word of it.

Elsa was surprised that her sister would suggest something like that, but if that could indeed be of help, then why not?

"I will be back in two seconds; I am just going to the kitchen to bring you the Hunchback´s drink!" Anna said and went out through the door and returned five minutes later.

Elsa went for her bed and took all of her clothes off, even her panties and bra, and went to bed and Anna brought her the drink. It looked all green and slimy.

"AHH, it doesn't look good, what the hell did he put in it?"

"A lot of ingredients that I forgot to ask about, but I think it will work… Try drinking it Elsa…"

Elsa did so. The drink smelled horrendous, like worn, sweaty socks, but it tasted surprisingly good. Tasted like pancakes and waffles!

Elsa didn't feel a change, and she thought that it would probably be better if Anna came to bed with her.

"Anna… do you want to stay with me tonight just to be certain, that I will sleep well?"

Anna took of her dress and said: "I did not know that you slept naked Elsa!"

"It is not something to talk about!" she responded.

She saw Anna take all of her clothes off too and lay down beside her…

"We haven't slept together since we were children!" Anna said, and looked at Elsa.

"No we haven't…" she responded and placed her arms around Anna and pulled her closer to her own body.

Elsa could see that Anna´s cheeks had gotten red, and Elsa giggled as she kissed Anna on them and said: "Thank you Anna, for staying with me tonight…"


	11. Miko: The shadow

Miko

Miko hated that woman. She was the reason that he had lost everything and he hated everything about her for it. He knew that in the coming months a lot of people, all across the five kingdoms, from the Southern Islands to the Northern Kingdoms, would die!

And this was the day it all would begin…

He knew what he's master wanted, he knew what Hans wanted, and he obviously knew what he himself wanted, but the question remained the same: Could he actually do this? Could he go through with it? Did he have the strength that this task would require?

"Yes, I have!" he thought to himself.

Then he thought back those days ago and he knew for certain he was ready for the things, that was about to happen. He knew the guards. King Walter had one team of guards standing guard in the throne room, and another team to relive the first team of their duty.

Miko knew that the second team was eating dinner right now. This team wasn't loyal to Hans or his own master, or himself, so he knew how it was going to end for the team: In pain and suffering!

He was ready for this… He was ready to get his revenge, which had been on his mind for so long, but he also knew that the master was interested in her and that she wasn't to be harmed. When the master didn't have any use for her anymore, Elsa would be brought to Miko, and he would be ready to inflict so much pain upon her, that before he killed her, she would've gone insane, and unable to use those powers of hers!

The twelve people who were walking behind him were ready too. They were all ready to kill. They were carrying swords like Miko did, and all of them were loyal to him. They were common mercenaries, which he had promised a lot of gold if they wanted to participate in high treason! They had accepted that offer…

He thought back to the journey he had been on to find the master. Miko had sought the master out to ask him for the means to get his revenge. He had with his own eyes seen his master kill another man, even though the master himself wasn't by his side physically. Miko had travelled to him with a traveling partner, who was a brilliant thief called Anton.

One night while Miko was fast asleep, Anton went over to him with a knife, and had been ready to cut Miko´s throat open, when he suddenly turned the blade on himself and stabbed himself several times in the abdomen!

Miko woke up to the sounds of his screams, and had been absolutely terrified of what was happening before his eyes. When the life finally left Anton´s eyes, he stopped cutting and fell to the hard ground!

Miko had thought that would have been the end of it all, but before he's startled eyes, Anton arose again and started talking with a voice that wasn't Anton´s own: "This pathetic meat sack of a human will no longer disturb you in your travels Miko. Come to me! Find me up in the mountains where the frost and wind is coldest and the ice the hardest."

The body of Anton fell to the ground again!

Miko`s travel lasted over a week. There was several times doing his travel, where he was asking himself if it was worth it, but it was almost like the wind was guiding him to his destination.

It was like the wind itself was howling to him: "So close now… don't stop. So close…"

Near the end of his journey up the mountain side, he was exhausted beyond belief and every little step he took was painful for him to take. But he finally arrived at the cave entrance into a mountain, and he was certain that this was his true destination!

Step by step he entered the cave, and was surprised to see all the tunnels beneath the mountain! There were many tunnels, so he didn't know where to go, or how he was going to get out again!

Suddenly a strong wind came out of nowhere and he wasn't able to stand against it, when he suddenly heard a voice whispering to him in his head: "Let the wind guide you to me!"

Loosening himself up, he let the wind guide him to the man he was seeking, but he suddenly became very nervous about meeting this wizard that this man seemed to be.

The wind led him into another part of the cave and Miko saw something he would never forget. In the middle of this part of the cave, there stood a shadow of a man with red eyes. He wondered how that was even possible, when shadows can't exist in darkness, but apparently this shadow could.

The shadow with the red eyes said: "So, you have finally arrived Miko. It was about damn time!"

"Who… who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter, who I am, but the thing that matters are your quest for revenge right?"

"I would like to have my revenge over Queen Elsa…"

"Then you shall have it!"

"But I was wondering, why are you interested in helping me?"

The shadow said: "I do have my reasons, since I am in need of Elsa myself, but when I am done with her, I will give her to you, so you can use her as you see fit. Hans, who has tried to assassinate Elsa, is currently on his way back to the southern Islands. I will use some of my magic to make sure you reach the Islands first! You must help Hans, and as a reward, you will get the queen! So do we have a deal?" the shadow asked as it came closer towards Miko.

"Yes we have… but I wanted to know…"

The shadow pointed at Miko and suddenly Miko saw white and passed out.

He awoke to the smell and sound of the sea and the screams of the seagulls. He got up and saw he was wearing one of the Southern Islands guard uniforms.

He heard a voice in his head.

It was the shadow with the red eyes that spoke to him: "It cost me a lot of energy, but I have transported you to the Southern Islands and I have given you a guard uniform. I have also increased some of your abilities, which you might find useful. Now, you are to help Hans in taking over this kingdom!"

The voice went silent and Miko noticed he had a sword and two knifes too. He had never been a fighter but when he grasped his sword, he swung it like he had done it all his life, and he was pretty sure that his accuracy with throwing items had increased too!

After he had talked with Hans about what to do next, he had found the prison guards family and had been watching them for some time to get their facial features imprinted in his mind. Then he had gone to a bar and had hired the mercenaries with the promise of gold and diamonds.

Next order of business was to exterminate every crewmember of the ship, which had brought Hans to the southern Islands as a punishment for them beating up Hans. Miko and his crew had been walking towards the docks, towards the ship.

The crew on-board the ship never stood a chance as Miko and his crew slaughtered every single person their swords dripping with blood. All of the ship´s crew had tried to resist but all of them was now dead except a woman, who was being gang raped by Miko´s crew.

He found it amazing that his crew of mercenaries had been so cheap, but that was just good for him, so he didn't complain.

Now, they had reached the inn where team two was dining. They were in the middle of eating fish and bread. Over in the corner four people, a man, woman, boy and a girl, was eating their dinner. Then there were the inn keeper himself. Team two consisted of six people.

"Six people then…" Miko thought to himself.

One of the guards was eating fish but forgot to chew on it, when he saw them standing at the door armed with swords.

Before anyone could react Miko yelled as loud as he could: "Cut their heads off! Kill everybody!"

What happened now was chaos. Miko was leading the men in the attack and he swung his sword against a guard who ended up being a head lover then the others. The men loyal to Miko easily defeated the other guards. Miko knew that this assassination attempt on the royal family had to be kept a secret by all means necessary, no matter what the cost was.

He's gaze found the family of four sitting in a circle in the corner. Miko saw the man telling he's family too look down at the floor, while he himself placed himself on top of his family.

"Almost like his body would be able to shield them…" Miko thought to himself.

With the screaming guards dying behind him, Miko approached the family and lifted his sword high above his head, and trusted the sword quickly down through the fathers back.

The mother screamed: "NOOOO!"

She ended up without a head, when Miko swung the sword through her neck. In two swift moves he killed the children by trusting his sword through their heart.

"All of them must die" Hans had whispered into Miko's ear. "All of them! Leave no one alive to tell the tale!"

The kids were death and Miko turned around and saw that none of his men were dead. He couldn't say the same for the six guards and the inn keeper.

"There is someone up there on the first floor!" yelled one of the men.

The inn consisted of the ground floor and the first one, and the first floor only had two rooms. Miko went up the stairs and kicked the first door open. No one was in there. He even checked under the bed. He kicked the door open to the other room. In the corner sat a woman who held her hands up like a shield, trying to protect herself.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"I thought so" said Miko. "But you still have to die today."

He went over to her grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. And his heart almost stopped…

This woman was looking just like his dead wife!

"Do you have a sister?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He hit her so hard, that she started bleeding from her mouth.

"DO YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" he yelled at her again.

"Yes, yes I had once… please don't kill me."

"Is her name Anita?"

The woman looked at him in shock.

"Yes, her name is Anita. How do you know that?"

"Is your name Nell?"

"Yes, how do…"

He punched her so hard she fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. So he had finally got to meet his wife´s sister. Anita had always talked highly about her, and there was no way he was going to disrespect his wife´s memory by killing her bellowed sister!

He went downstairs again.

"The bitch is dead!" he said to his men. "Take the guards uniforms and wash them all clean."

All of the guard's heads had been cut off to prevent the guard uniforms from taking damage. The king would have been suspicious.

"It is time to go one with the next stage of this plan!" Miko said.

The faster we are out of here the better the chances for Nell's survival! he thought to himself. There is a chance that she might live. Oh my beautiful wife, what did we ever do to deserve all of this? That queen will die for this. I promise you and our daughter, that she will die…


	12. Kevin: Murder and love

Kevin

Kevin was the son of a dead blacksmith, who had passed away that summer, leaving Kevin the last person alive in his family line. He was twenty one years of age.

His father's name had been Simon and he had taught Kevin the basic things about blacksmithing, but that kind of work had never caught Kevin's attention.

"Pay attention kid! One day I will be gone from this world and I do really want you to learn these things, so you can take care of yourself when I'm dead!" Simon used to say to him.

Kevin had never enjoyed the blacksmithing lessons, because his mind was concentrated about horses.

"If there is something I want to do, then it is keeping horses!" He had said to his father.

"Oh really, and I guess you want a farm with that?"

"Well, of course! It will be the best farm ever!"

Simon had slapped him right on his cheek after Kevin had said that.

"Now, you better listen to me now boy! Dreams are something that can drive men insane, and you better concentrate about the things you need to learn now!"

Kevin's right cheek had gone numb after that hit, and he hated his father for it.

"Now, look here boy, when the metal is heated up enough, we strike on it to get it into shape…"

Kevin had been eight years old at that time, and he was forced to listen to Simon's teachings hour after hour, and it was expected of him to be able to answer those questions Simon asked him, all about this kind of profession.

Kevin usually had his mind set on something else and wasn't really paying attention to his father; which resulted in Kevin getting beaten up by Simon… again!

The reason for Kevin's concentration problem was the fact that he had gone for a walk, when he noticed the royal stable keeper, who looked after the royal horses, and Kevin couldn't stop thinking about how it would be like to work at the castle and be so near to the princesses!

The king and queen of Arendelle sometimes rode through the village on what Kevin saw as gigantic horses. Now, Kevin's father wasn't the only blacksmith in town. There was in fact two and it was well known that the royals only bought horseshoes from the blacksmith named Weasel.

Weasel was a man, who enjoyed violence to the point where he suddenly without warning could decide to attack a person that had bothered him, instead of trying to talk it through. Weasel was the kind of person who let the fist and the swords do the talking first. Nobody in the village liked him, and people usually just avoided him, but his skills as a blacksmith were legendary as well as the prices on the items he sold, which were legendarily cheap.

Nobody could compete with Weasel and usually common people and knights and royals alike, went over to him, when they wanted to do business. Simons work wasn't bad, but he didn't have the same skill as Weasel had, and this resulted in, that Simon had a very difficult time in keeping food on the table for both Kevin and himself.

It happened that Weasel were a good drinker and sometimes drinking competitions would happen between him and someone, who were brave enough to try it, without knowing that Weasel became more and more dangerous when he was drunk.

It happened one day that both Kevin, who were now sixteen and his father were going through the village market when they heard Weasel laughing loud and clear, which made everyone turn their heads in surprises. Weasel was talking with another man when he saw Kevin and Simon.

"You are only second-rate Simon, how long can you truly keep up your work?" Weasel asked.

Simon ignored him…

"Are you deaf or what Simon, you second rate bastard! Do you have a hearing problem or what!?"

Simon stood still in his tracks and Kevin knew that things were about to go down. Simon turned around and walked towards Weasel, who was laughing hysterically at Simon.

"What do you want Weasel? Don't you have something else to do?"

"Yes I have, and it involves humiliating you Simon, you stupid piece of shit!"

Weasel kept laughing, without knowing that he was playing with fire and was about to get burned. Simon suddenly went very close to Weasel, and wrapped his arms around Weasel, so it looked like Simon were giving Weasel a hug.

"You smell of beer Weasel! Sit down please!"

Weasel could not speak; instead gurgling sounds came from him.

"What are you trying to say Weasel? I hope this hurts you!"

Suddenly Simon head-butted Weasel so it looked like he was knocked out. People around those two were in shock, but Kevin realised that they hadn't put two and two together yet, when it came to what actually happened before their eyes. Simon had killed Weasel by sticking a hidden knife into him, and now Weasel was dying, drowning in his own blood, without being able to say how much it hurt.

"Die you sadistic piece of shit!" Simon whispered in Weasels ears, and hoped that even though that Weasel was drowning unconscious, that Weasel would hear it.

"I know where Weasel lives!" he said to the approaching guards. "This man stinks of beer, so I will carry him to his home, nothing to see here!"

The guards knew Simon as an honest man, and took his words for it and left to return to their post.

What the fuck Kevin thought to himself. My father has just gotten away with murder. This is some serious fucked up shit.

Kevin followed Simon close and didn't know what to say.

"Father…"

"Be quiet son! Not a word right now!"

Kevin followed his father closely and saw that they really were headed for Weasels little home, a house of stone with a roof made of tree.

"Help me get him inside by opening the door!"

Kevin, unable and fearing saying anything, opened the door and Simon entered the house, followed by Kevin. The stone house consisted of only one room with a chimney above them. Simon lay the body down in the bed and put a blanket over it.

"At night I will return to this place…" Simon said. "It has to look like an accident... Come my son, let's go home…"

"Weasels house burned down in the middle of the night, oh god it was so terrible to see!" Isa, who were fifteen years old, told Kevin the next day.

He had been fast asleep, but he wasn't for a second in doubt, that it was his father who was behind the burning of the stone house.

"Did you parents allow you to watch?"

"They are currently in Corona to visit some relatives. My uncle Miko is currently looking out for me, but I managed to sneak by him without being spotted."

"Maybe I should tell your uncle about that shouldn't I?"

"You are an ass you know that right?"

"Really…? What about yourself?"

"You are funny, but you can't catch me" Isa suddenly said in a teasing voice and started running.

"I'm right behind you!" Kevin said and ran after her.

They ran and laughed and jumped over stones and other obstacles till they finally reached the forest. They were not supposed to be there but they didn't care about the grownups rules. They were after all teenagers!

When he finally caught her he pushed her up against a tree and starred into her brown eyes.

"My god I love your eyes!"

"That is the most romantic line you have ever said to me!" Isa laughed jokingly.

"Shut up and kiss me my love!"

"Yes sir!"

They kissed and he ran his fingers through her blond silky smooth hair. He had wanted this for a long time, but his father had for a long period taught him the art of his profession so Kevin and Isa hadn't seen each other for days now!

He had felt hungry after her red lips, and now he could finally bring an end to that hunger. They kissed with both of their saliva hanging from their mouths, their tongues playing with each other. Both of them struggled for breath but both of them didn't want to be the first who pulled away.

Isa´s arms wrapped around him in a lock, he didn't want her to break, his hands searching down to her grey skirt, and finding her thighs. Isa gasped as she felt his hands going up, searching for her most holy place.

"I want you Isa. You are mine…"

"You are mine…!" she repeated, her fingers running down his face like she could see him better and feel every detail about him.

Her hands went down to his dick and felt it, running her finger up and down the side of it feeling its length and stiffness.

"Already that exited?" she asked teasingly and kissed him more, like a person who were thirsty after water, and finally finding the well, both of them drinking each other saliva as they kissed, their body's feeling like they were on fire, their sweat becoming visible to them both.

He whispered into her ears: "You are so wet down there…"

"Is it a waterfall?" she asked jokingly.

"No, but it is very inviting…"

Isa lifted his shirt over his head and helped him getting the rest of his clothes off, a process that they took it slow with, as they had all the time in the world, with only the birds and a Moose as witnesses to their love making.

Kevin helped her out of her grey clothes, and took a minute to look at her body. Isa was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and the only one he ever wanted to be with. He looked at her body, studied every single detail about her.

Her white skin without signs of spots, silky smooth to touch, and her breasts were small but round and he liked touching them very much.

He kissed her, hereafter he went down, kissing her with passion on her neck, shoulder blades, went down to her arms, when he noticed drops of sweat hanging from her nipples. He sucked on them, drinking her sweat, while Isa moaned with pleasure.

"You nipples are hard Isa."

"I know…"

Isa looked down in the ground and saw that this was a perfect spot to lie down and she did shortly after with Kevin following and got on top of her!

She led his head up to hers again so they could kiss again, while Isa found his dick with her right hand and led it to her opening between her thighs.

"I want you Kevin…" she moaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck.

"I love you Isa, don't you ever forget that…"

"Ahh…" she moaned as they became one with each other.

She wrapped her legs around him, encircling him completely, and allowing him to go deep, while she touched his face and sucked wildly on his tongue.

"Mine…" she said.

"Forever…" he responded.

"It feels so good Kevin, don't stop!"

"Isa…" he whispered.

Their body's moving in perfect synch with each other, their sweet running down there body's, on that warm summer day.

"If only we could stay here and like this forever" Kevin whispered to her.

"Forever…" Isa responded, moaning loud, so the moose lifted its head, curious of what was going on.

"I'm so close now he said. I'm about to cum."

"Pull out!"

He did and just as he was about to do it, Isa had taken a firm grip on his dick and started giving him a blowjob.

"Ahh…" he moaned and felt he couldn't hold it back anymore and let it go.

He came in her mouth. He had never done that before. It felt so good and Isa was looking up on him with her round brown eyes smiling a sweet smile, which made him love her even more.

When he was done, she opened her mouth to show that she had swallowed it all. Then he came down on her level and kissed her some more as they lay in that clearing and enjoyed the silence which followed, except from the moose and the birds, all was quiet.

"If only we could stay here forever my love!" Isa said with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That would be nice!" Kevin responded with his arms wrapped around her waist his legs entangled by hers.

"Together forever…" they said to each other.

Now, he was 21 years old and Kevin remembered that incident very well as he was cleaning the royal stables after Elsa had hired him to take care of her horses, after the nine year old Turan died after having been kicked in the face by Elsa's Horse.


	13. Hans: The beast unleashed

Hans

Hans knew that it was almost time to act. Though he could not see it for himself, he knew that Miko had succeeded in his plan. He had a good feeling about that. Now he was just counting the seconds and minutes till the next phase of the plan would commence. He was ready for the things to come…

He thought about his brothers. When he was younger, his brothers had pretended that he didn't exist. His father had treated him bad, until he almost killed his big brother Alexander. Well, he had killed him really.

Time was not something that would warm his cold heart, but time made it even colder, to the point where he didn't feel anything. Had things been differently he might have loved Anna for real. But all of it had been and act.

He didn't care for the feelings of other people and he considered himself above most of them. The past was not in the past. He was changed to the point, where he had forgotten what love was. The meaning of the word "Love" was like an unknown stranger to him. He didn't care for love and saw it only as a weakness.

Although love had saved Anna from her frozen death, he knew that he would have succeeded in ending the life of the queen, if he had killed Anna when he had the chance, instead of locking her up.

If this "voice" wanted an object, which was hidden away in Arendelle, he would be happy to burn down that kingdom and crucify every single person in it, if "the master" could give him more power.

True to be told, he had loved Nell for real, and he had loved her very much, but when she had told him that he was a monster because of the things that had happened to Alexander, he had stopped loving her too.

He wondered what became of her. He was sure that she wasn't dead, but he was also certain he would never see her again. He wondered, how things would have been different if he hadn't attacked Alexander the way he had…

The guard had brought him food from the kitchens whenever he had asked of it. The guard was afraid for his family. Hans knew that and used that fear to his advantage. Whatever he asked for he got, but he was still going to kill the guard and his family… That was something that wasn't going to be changed…

"I bring you your food." the guard said nervously every time.

Hans had warned him to not say a single thing about the man, who had visited him.

"How did he even manage to come here without the guards after him?" the guard had asked.

"He has probably put the king under a hypnotic trance, that doesn't stop the king from acting like he usually do but allows Miko to go wherever he wants to go because of it…" Hans had replied.

It didn't matter to him, how much the guard knew. The guard and his family were already dead, so it didn't matter how many questions he asked.

"Soon…" he thought to himself, "he would not be saying another word, as he would be dead!"

A sound came from the spiral staircase and Miko appeared dressed as one of the royal guards.

"So, has the plan worked perfectly so far?" he asked the approaching Miko.

"It has Hans, all of them are dead! The crewmembers are dead, and one of the women was raped and her neck sliced open after that! All the people in the inn were killed as well! There are no witnesses to any of the things, which have happened!"

"Open this door immediately!" Miko told the guard.

"Right away, I am on it!"

The guard opened the door to Hans's prison cell.

"Do you have a knife?" Hans asked Miko.

"Yes, I have."

"Then give it to me!"

"Here you are." Miko said and gave him a knife, which he had hidden in his boots.

Before the prison guard knew what was happening, Hans was on top of him and trusted the blade through the neck on the guard, who started gurgling in his own blood, drowning in it. Hans had at that moment as he killed the man, felt an adrenalin rush, however his heart had been absolutely calm as he killed the man.

Calm as ice…

Hans watched as the guard´s head turned blue, where after his body went completely still and was forever silenced...

Hans felt good about doing it. He had gotten a part of his revenge, which he had wanted for a very, very long time, and he knew very well what was going to happen next! It was after all his plan, but he was still a bit nervous, as thousands of things could go wrong!

Hans turned to Miko: "Is one of those swords for me?"

"Yes Hans" he replied.

Miko had been holding two swords, and now he gave one of them to Hans.

Hans swung it around a bit, feeling its weight and its balance.

"Nice sword!" he exclaimed. "Miko are you ready for what is about to happen now?"

"I am as ready as I can be."

"Alright then, let's do this! No turning back now. Remember to be ready for anything!"

They went up the spiral staircase and entered the large throne room. Hans registered them all immediately. The king on the throne, his wife by his side, and sitting close to them were all of his brothers, except one, but he was stone cold dead.

Hans watched with glee as the king and queen both got shocked expressions on their faces, as he entered the room with a sword in his hand. He noticed that he's brothers wasn't carrying around a sword, which was highly unusual, as they always did that, but it was probably because of all the guards, who was in the same room, was there to protect them or so he had wanted them to think…

The only thing was that these guards were not there to protect the royal family! They were there to make sure that a new monarch saw the light of day. Nothing would stop that from happening!

"This is going to be so easy!" he said to himself.

The king cried out in fear: "GUARDS! GUARDS! We are under attack! Kill the traitor. Kill them BOTH!"

The guards came running towards Miko and Hans, while some of his brothers said: "We are going after more help!"

The guards, who were posted near the door to the outside world, drew their swords and trusted those forwards through the throat on three of Hans's brothers.

The guards who had come running towards Hans and Miko suddenly stopped in their tracks, and Hans watched as each of his brothers was impaled by spears, and he knew that he had won. He knew that thing would change forever now, and nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted!

"NOOO!" the king screamed and arose from his seat and picked up his own sword, which was placed up against his white throne…

"YES!" Hans screamed out and together with Miko, he started cutting down the rest of his brothers like they had been dolls.

Hans enjoyed hearing their screams, hearing them begging for mercy, but he didn't have any mercy left to give. His frozen heart wouldn't allow that to happen! Thrusting his sword through Chris´s mouth, he saw the rest of his brothers die as the guards mercilessly killed them!

The king himself fought valiantly and managed to cut the head of one of the guards, but his sword was knocked out of his hands by the much better combatant Miko.

The king went down on his knees and begged: "Please, no more! Spare my wife and me… Please don't kill us!"

Hans gaze searched the room and found his mother at the far end right corner. The doors had all been locked by the soldiers, so there was no way out for her. Hans took the dagger he had been given and trusted it into his father's right eye.

He screamed as blood ran from that wound. Hans took the opportunity to thrust the dagger through his screaming mouth, silencing him and ending the life of the sadistic king!

He looked at his mother again, who desperately was trying to get one of the doors open. It wouldn't budge. A smile felt on Hans's lips as he approached his mother.

"It is time for you to repent for you sins…" Hans said with a voice, which sounded cold as ice.

"Please Hans… I beg of you… Don't harm me… I will do anything you ask… please… I swear it!"

"SILENCE!"

Hans went all the way over to the door, and with his share rage, kicked the door of its hinges.

"Come on mother! It's time for us two to finally have a mother and son moment!"

He hit her hard in the face, and she collapsed to the floor. Hans carried his mother into the room with a now missing door, and placed her on the diva, that was standing against the wall. He was on top of her when she opened her eyes. She was about to scream, but Hans quickly placed his hand on her mouth, preventing her from screaming. He lowered his head close to hers so their lips almost met.

"Oh mother, if only someone loved you!"

He hit her in the face again and laughed diabolically, while his mother fought to stay conscious.

Then Hans pulled himself up, and looked down on his broken, bleeding and crying mother.

"I'm sorry Hans!" she said. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't a better person. I feared your fathers rage so much. Please don't hurt me no more!"

"You want to know something mother? I am not going to rape you!"

His mother stopped crying.

"No, I will not rape you. But I can't speak for my guards. Well, I can actually. Let me ask you a question mother. Have you ever been fucked by multiple people before?"

He saw in her eyes, that she was terrified.

Hans turned to his guards.

"Do whatever you wish with her. It's on the house!"

He laughed hard and loudly, as the guards approached his terrified mother.

"NO… HANS, PLEASE NO!" she cried out but it was to no avail!

Hans wasn't going to ignore the years of abuse he had suffered by his parents and brothers hands, and so he wanted all of them to pay for it, no matter how brutal it was going to get.

He thought again, that things might have been different if he had been treated better, but he also questioned that, as he had heard about people who had suffered abuse, but had decided to just let it go and be the better person.

But Hans hadn't been that kind of person, and he wondered to himself if he had sunk down on their level by doing all of this, but then he thought about his father, and more than ever he was convinced that the Southern Islands was about to become a better place for them all.

That was something he was absolutely certain of! A nation in which peace and prosperity would rule supreme and no violence being in existence, except the violence he would bring on those people that stood in his way.

That reminded him about that bitch to Gerda. Gerda had been given one of the guest rooms in the castle to stay in until that whole presiding involving Hans was done, but that wasn't going to happen now!

First he was just going to let the guards' rape his mother, then he would deal with Gerda and the prison guard's family.

"This is turning out to be a very glorious day!" he said out loud and a smile crept over his face as the screams from his mother sounded like the sweetest music in his ears and he felt happy…


	14. Elsa: The letters

Elsa

Elsa was sitting on the couch in her private chambers reading through the four letters that had been left unopened for a few days. With everything that had been going on, when she thought on that mysterious voice, she hadn't been able to find the necessary concentration to read or write letters. This was duties that she had postponed, but she couldn't postpone it any longer.

The letters wasn't ordinary looking. Each of them had different colours and different painted images on them. She sat with all the letters spread out in front of her on the table, and couldn't decide which one to pick first. She decided to close her eyes, and picked up all the letters and shuffled them, like shuffling a deck of cards. Then she placed the letters in a pile before her, where after she opened her eyes.

The first letter on the top was from the Southern Islands. Resisting the urge to throw the letter into the fire of her fireplace, Elsa forced herself to pick it up. This letter was brown with a sword painted on the front. It made the letter seem interesting enough.

The sword was the official symbol of the Southern Islands. With trembling fingers she opened the letter and found a white piece of paper within. She started to read it:

_Your majesty _

_I can't express enough how saddened I was to find out what my son prince Hans had tried to do to you and your sister. Although this incident my cause a rift in our kingdoms relationship to the point where it can't be healed, that doesn't mean we shouldn't stop trying to heal it. My son's dead may be the first step in healing this great chasm with has separated us, but rest assured that we are not all like my son. He is a bad egg, and he will be hanged for treason. Until then I urge you not to think bad about us. _

_I would like to send another representative to meet with you if you would allow it. He is a good man and highly trusted. Please let me know your response as soon as possible! _

_From _

_King Walter. _

Elsa wasn't in the mood nor could she at this point allow another representative from the Southern Islands, to set his foot in her kingdom.

"And yet…" she thought.

The southern Islands are the most highly militarised kingdom of the five.

By not being friends with them, could turn out to be catastrophic!

If she had the three other kingdoms behind her, then she would, in the case that a war broke out, be victorious against the Southern Islands, but to a horrible prize. A prize, which she wasn't prepared to pay!

The second letter was from the kingdom of Corona. Elsa's relatives were the rulers of that kingdom. Their letter was blue and on it, there was a painted red rose. Elsa was smiling while she opened it.

The letter read:

_Dear Else _

_I write to you because I heard from Rapunzel that things got out of control in your kingdom. I will remind you that my husband and I stand by your side. If you think danger is near, and if you in general just need help or guidance, we stand by your side._

_One more thing! The king and I have heard of your abilities. I want you to know that it doesn't change our opinion of you. If you have the time then I would like to see you in the kingdom of Corona, so we can get to know each other a bit more. _

_Though that I write to you and make it sound like I truly know you, it's just that I want you to know that we are family, and families stick together no matter what. _

_We hope to see you when you have the time! _

_Much love _

_Kari. _

It was true that queen Kari and Elsa wasn't that close to each other, however Elsa had a feeling that queen Kari, and her husband, were her only true allies she had right now.

"I really have to visit them sometime!" she said to herself.

The third letter was from Sultan Ali. It was red with a lamp painted on the front.

It read:

_Your majesty_

_My oldest son Abdulla is almost 21 years of age. We are celebrating his coming of age birthday with a massive party and I would like to invite you to it. The party will be held the eleventh September._

_Another thing; I know that my order of ice is gigantic, if that even is a word that can be used to describe it… I would like to send some men and animals to help transporting the ice, if that suits you?_

_One more thing: I know that you and your sister have gone through some crazy stuff, but you should know that you have an allied in me._

_You just need to whisper and I'll be there, ready to help you…_

_Sultan Ali_

Elsa truly didn't know about Sultan Ali. She had heard rumours that he had gone mildly insane after the death of his youngest son. A man with an unstable mind was dangerous, because it would be difficult trying to guess his next move.

Elsa saw the last letter that was lying on the table. It was white with a chest painted on it. The letter was from the Northern kingdom. The biggest city in the kingdom was Weselton, home of the duke, who had sent men to stop Elsa permanently by killing her!

The letter read:

_Your majesty_

_First of all I would like to apologise for the duke's behaviour. He is to pay a large sum of money to me for the embarrassment that he has brought upon me. I would have him strangled in his sleep, but he is however the most skilled merchant in this kingdom. _

_I have for that reason decided not to have him executed. But if you desire money for all that trouble you have been through, I would happily send you a treasure chest filled with jewels, diamonds, money and other riches._

_Another thing I would like to ask you about is: Weselton is the main port and biggest city in my kingdom, and I would ask of you to please resume trading with us. You'll never have to see the dukes face again, however my kingdom is losing money and other trading wares and that harms my kingdom!_

_I don't want to threaten you, but if you through your actions make my people suffer, then I will see no other alternatives to go to war with you, and believe me… You will not like that!_

_I hope we can resume our friendship and build up that trust again that I spend years doing with your parents!_

_Best wishes_

_King Magnus_

Magnus was a fine man Elsa thought to herself, and she did know that he wasn't at fault for the duke's behaviour, but that didn't stop her from being angry at him and now he dared threaten her in this letter!

If Magnus wanted a war, or found it necessary to have one, he would fail! Just as the duke's bodyguards had tried to kill her, she would not waste a second killing people from another kingdom to protect her own people.

She knew that one day, she may had to go to extreme measures to protect her people, and that wasn't a day she was looking forward too, but she knew that one day she had to use her powers for bad purposes.

She thought about the mother and child, who had frozen to death as a result of her not being able to handle her power…

No matter how she thought about it or turned that incident around in her mind, she felt bad for their deaths. She had come up with the excuse that she couldn't handle her power at that time, but that didn't make the guilt go away.

That man Miko, had disappeared and rumours had it that he had committed suicide, and Elsa felt devastated, but years of isolation had taught her to conceal her feelings, so she found it easy to hide what she truly thought about that.

Most of her kingdom loved her and she was respected by the people, but it wasn't all people who did that. She knew that very well, but she didn't know what to do about that. Maybe she had to prove them wrong by ruling fairly and helping and listening to her people.

Another thing she thought about was Turan´s death. Turan had for some days been the person who looked after the royal stables, but Elsa´s horse had seen and end to that, when it kicked Turan hard in the face, killing him on the spot.

The next thing she had to do after that incident was to find another person who was willing to take care of the stables and she had known just the right man to ask!

One morning, she rode out with two guards and went towards the biggest luxury house in Arendelle. Kevin the blacksmith and his wife Isa lived in there, and it was commonly known that Kevin used to be interested in working in the royal stables.

Now, the reason that this was commonly known was because Kevin and Isa had become the most influential couple in the city. Kevin´s skill as a blacksmith had now surpassed the skills of Weasel, who most people thought had died in that fire years back.

Isa had a weaving business and earned more money than all of Arendelle combined so this did result in gossip amount the towns people, and one of the things they talked about was, that Kevin wanted to take care of the royal stables, when he was a kid.

When she arrived at their doorstep, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Isa who told her to come in and rest for a bit and join them for tea.

After having spent some time getting to know each other Elsa said: "Kevin, I was wondering if you wanted to come and work for me? My stable boy has recently died, and I need someone to help take care of the stables. It is known that you used to dream about working in the royal stables as a kid… It will be a part time job really and it is well paid!"

That would mean Kevin had to split his work up. It was required of him to work two hours in the stables every day, and the rest of the day would go with blacksmithing. Truthfully enough, he would get more money by looking after the horses for two hours a day so he had agreed to take that job too.

That had solved the stable problem, and she could rest a bit easier now…

Back in her room, she stood up from the couch and went over to the window and looked up on the clear black sky filled with stars, and contemplated about her responses to each of the letters.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Elsa said.

Tamas, the hunchback, stepped inside holding a glass of green liquid. Thanks to this drink Elsa had managed to get some good night's sleep, without dreaming, and she felt more rested as a result. She hadn't heard the voice for a while either. Maybe the voice had just been a part of her imagination because of her nightmares!

"Your night drink is ready" he said.

"Thank you Tamas."

He placed the drink on top of the table and was about to leave when Elsa asked: "Tamas, would you like to be and official member of my staff?"

"If you would want me to be, then the answer is yes…" he said calmly.

"Then you will be my new medicine man. I'm glad to have you on board."

Tamas gave a short bow and left the room…


	15. Miko: Cruelty

Miko

Miko had been watching the entire scene from the back row. The queen had been begging Hans for mercy, but he had none to give. The guards had been approaching her and there had been no way for her to escape the next minutes of pure horror.

He hadn't minded that this was her fate. As long as it got him closer to his own target, he would have participated in the rape himself.

His false guards had done a phenomenal job with the queen. She had been crying and when the guards approached her she had been screaming. One of the guards had pulled her up by the arms, and started kissing her hard on her lips.

"I always wanted to fuck a royal princess! But a royal queen is even better!" He loudly exclaimed.

Another guard came up from behind, took a good grip in her fine green silk dress, and tore it apart as easy as he did with children's beloved toys. Here she stood naked, unable to escape.

The first guard, who was in the middle of kissing her, exclaimed: "That is some big boobs you've got I'm going to enjoy them!"

He squeezed each of them, and let his fingers open and close on them hard, while he moved her breasts around in circles.

"My turn!" the guard behind her exclaimed and with his arms around her he pulled her off her feet and threw her over in the bed, which she landed on face down in the mattress.

Before the guard could act, another guard was instantly on top of her, got a hold on her waist and turned her around, so she lay with her back down. He pulled down his pants, and the queen watched as a big monster of a dick came into sight.

Laughing like a man gone crazy he was about to penetrate her, when the guard, who had thrown her, kicked him so hard in his balls that he fell off the bed, having fainted from the pain.

"Don't fuck with me! I was about to give it to her!"

Miko looked at Hans. Hans was smiling at the entire scene before him.

He no doubt enjoys violence and pain a lot Miko thought to himself.

Hans was probably one of those people, who get a rise by seeing people suffer.

Poor girl who ends up with him! Miko thought.

The queen was struggling. She managed to kick the guard in the face, so he lost his balance and felt to the floor, and was knocked unconscious, but another man crawled on top of the struggling queen and hit her, so she fell unconscious.

"Wake up bitch! I want you to really feel this!"

The guard easily got a hold of her legs and without much of a hassle he spread them apart, revealing the queens genitals. The queen was crying loudly.

"Please stop, I beg of you all! PLEASE…! Hans, please order them to stand down, I beg of you!"

Hans looked at his mother.

"No…" Miko heard him say.

The guard on top of her forced himself into her.

"You are tight for a woman that gave birth to thirteen sons!" the guard said. "This is a true joy to rape you like this…!"

Another guard had taken off his trousers and had placed himself beside her head. The queen was moaning in pain over the brutal thrust that the guard on top of her gave her.

The guard beside her said: "Here, suck on my gigantic dick, and if you try to bite into it, I will cut you into pieces, do you understand!?"

The violated queen gave a short nod with her head. The guard forced his dick into her mouth and brutally forced it back and forward, so the queen was gasping and coughing for air.

The guard on top of her exclaimed: "I'm about to cum!"

Right after he came deep inside her.

"Who is next?" he asked as he pulled out of the queen.

"ME, ME, ME, ME!" the other guards yelled, like they were seagulls.

Miko could see that the queen wasn't struggling anymore, but just lay on the bed and took it. She had gone silent, but her tears were still running down her face. All of the guards had their turn and then turned towards Hans.

"What should we do with this woman?" they asked.

"Kill her!" he said without any emotion in his voice.

The first guard, which came in her, jumped on top of her and forced his hands on her throat. She fought back gasping for air.

"Good!" the guard said laughing. "I like that you try to fight back!"

The queen was using the last of her strength to try and fight back, but it was no use. From afar Miko saw the panic in the queens eyes as she used all her strength trying to get the guards hands of her throat, but she didn't have the strength.

Her legs were kicking wildly in the air, like a fish which had been pulled from the water, and Miko heard how she was gasping for air. Air she would never have. He saw her punch the guard, but this only made the guard squeeze her neck so much harder, so Miko could now see that her wild kicks got slower and her gasping for air got lauder… and then it was all over.

The Queen was silent and didn't move anymore. She was dead…

Hans turned towards the guards and said: "Well I do hope that you enjoyed my mother, but now I want you guys to carry the bodies outside…"

"What do we have to do when we have done that?" a guard asked him.

"You are to just leave the bodies in the courtyard, while I make contact with a man that is good at building huge crosses made of tree, so I can have their bodies crucified!"

The guards looked at Hans like he was insane.

"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" he yelled and the guards complied and started carrying all the bodies outside…

"Miko, I take it you found out where the prison guards family lived?"

"Yes Hans, I found that out! Do you want to have them killed?"

"Yes, all of them must die! All my enemies… It is better to deal with a problem now, than risk an uprising!"

"Then I will slay them immediately!" Miko said and went out of the castle.

He was at a loss for words, when it came to the queens dead. A humane thing would have had been to kill her immediately instead of doing it so slow with strangulation. But as long as all of this brought him closer to his target, he would not complain nor say a word about it!

He was walking down a hillside towards the family's house, when he suddenly heard a voice in his head: "Excellent Miko, I knew that I had chosen wisely with you… Now, I will give you your next assignment, are you ready for this challenge?"

"Yes, Master!" Miko said because he knew by now that he would be doing the shadows bidding as long as it got him closer to the target.

"Arendelle carries many riches, but under the castle there is a treasure chest made out of gold, and I want the contents within that chest!"

"But to get that chest, we would have to attack Arendelle!" Miko exclaimed as he couldn't see how that would even be possible.

"Don't worry Miko… The southern Islands have the largest fleet than all the other kingdoms combined! It should not be a problem to attack Arendelle."

"But that bitch can freeze the water, and our ships would never be able to reach Arendelle's harbour!"

"It is of little concern as I know that a new type of cannon has been made for the ships. You must speak to Hans about that. Retrieve that object for me Miko, retrieve it for me, and tell Hans I want the queen alive and unharmed!"

The voice went silent once again as Miko reached his destination point. He knocked on the door that led into a little stone building. A woman appeared in the door opening.

"Yes, can I help you?" the woman asked politely.

Miko had not seen the woman up close, but now when he did that, he could easily say that she was one beautiful woman. She had red hair that went down to her shoulder and brown eyes that looked at him with interest shinning out of them.

"Who is it?" he heard a voice say, coming from inside the house.

It sounded like the family was having dinner, and for what Miko had seen earlier, there was this woman and four children.

Five people would have to die!

"Yes, I was wondering about something…" he began. I was wondering if you have a husband that works at the castle as a prison guard."

"You are talking about Michael! Is he alright? Has something happened?" she asked and Miko could hear the panic in her voice.

"I am afraid there is…"

Miko saw, at the mention of their fathers name, the children rise up and go over to their mother, so they could listen in to the conversation.

"I am afraid your husband was in a terrible, terrible accident…"

"Tell me what has happened!" she demanded.

Before mother and children could do anything, Miko had drawn his sword and as if he had been a ballerina, he easily cut them all open, so in the end there was a big pool of blood on the floor.

"Now, that will make Hans happy!" he said to himself and went back to the castles courtyard.

"This turns out to be a very fine day indeed!" Hans said when he saw Miko. "Indeed a most excellent day! I will be doing a better job with ruling then my father could ever have dreamed of doing!"

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten your end of the deal Hans. My master wants an item located in Arendelle!"

"Well, it would be helping me greatly, if I knew what kind of item I am after."

"You are after an old golden chest that lies beneath Arendelle. My master wants it for himself! He has given you power over the Southern Islands and now he expects that favour in return."

"You tell your master that I will send a big part of my fleet to burn down Arendelle, and I might send him Princess Anna to! I'm pretty sure she's a virgin, so your master would probably enjoy her"

"He is not interested in the Princess. All he wants is that golden treasure chest, which is buried beneath the castle!"

"Really!?"

"There is another thing that my master asks you to do. It's about the queen…"

"What about the queen? Do you wish me to keep her alive or kill her?"

"My master wants the queen captured alive and unharmed. She belongs to him for the time being."

"What does he need the queen for?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that she must be important, but rest assured Hans, that when all of this is over, you'll be the most powerful man in all of the kingdoms combined!"

"I fail to see how's that's even possible!? If all of the other kingdoms stand united with the kingdom of Arendelle, if I go to war with Arendelle, the combined forces of the other kingdoms will destroy my army and then I will have nothing!"

"What makes you so sure that they stand by Queen Elsa's side?"

"I expect them to do that!"

"Believe me Hans, you can destroy Arendelle and nobody will be standing in your way, my master will see to that personally if that has to be, but for now he wants you to focus on a way to retrieve that chest!"

"I will try…"


	16. Isa: Broken

Isa

Isa had now been married to Kevin for a bit over four years, and she had never regretted that decision. They had been married when Kevin was seventeen years of age and Isa had been sixteen years old. She was waiting for him to return home, so they could be together again.

Isa was one of those people that stayed faithful to their husband even though his working hours were insanely long, because he first had to make sure the royal horses were alright and then he had to get back to his blacksmithing and all that resulted in long working hour for Kevin… But it did bring in a lot of money!

Before they were married Isa had been visiting Kevin and Simon, while they both were hard at work, making horseshoes for the royal family, along with a brand new sword!

"Hey Kevin!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

He immediately put the sword down and ran over to Isa, lifted her up into the air, while he swung her around, and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't swallow her whole now!" Simon exclaimed.

Isa saw Kevin go over to his father and saw him whispering in his ears, where after Simon nodded.

"Come let's go!" Kevin said and arm in arm they went for a walk.

"What did you say to him?" Isa asked.

"I asked if I could go on a little trip with you, and my father said I could, but it wasn't to take too long…"

"Let's go to my house!" Isa said.

She had inherited the house after her parents, whom she would never see again… They didn't return from the kingdom of Corona. They died when they were stampeded by a horse with a wagon attached to it. It had been scared by an earthquake that really didn't leave any damage at all on building or other people.

Her parents were the only casualties…

"Isa, I have some bad news for you…" Miko had told her, and she knew it had something to do with her parents.

"What is the bad news?"

"Your parents are dead because of an earthquake, which caused a horse to run amok!"

The tears came flooding out of her eye sockets.

"No… No... No… Not my parents!" she cried out and Miko gave her a hug.

"It is alright to cry…" he said." Let it all out…"

With time it got easier. Kevin was always there for her, and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

They arrived at the house and went into the living room, where a couch was placed. Her parents had been very rich and the house itself was very expensive, with furniture everywhere, like the couch, chairs and a big table.

She was very rich now…

They both went for the couch and Kevin sat down and lay down first followed by Isa, who began resting her head against Kevin's hard chest.

"This is life…" she said.

"Isa, I have been wondering about a thing…" Kevin said and he sounded nervous, which made Isa wondering if something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Isa, I was wondering if you wanted to be my wife."

One second after he had said that she kissed him, hungry for his touch, and she was certain Kevin knew that that kiss was meant as a yes. She began removing his hoses, while he feverously removed her brown long skirt and her underwear…

She bent down and started rubbing his cock up and down while he moaned her name: "Isa…"

When it was a big enough she led it into her pussy, feeling absolute joy of finally being one with him again. Riding him like the royals were riding their horses, she wished they could stay like this, in this moment, in this time, for an eternity. Their fingers entwined, and as she rode him, she moaned with pleasure. She bent down and kissed him.

Then she said: "Would you like having children then?"

He managed to say: "A boy and a girl."

"I would like that!" she continued and led his hands up to her breasts.

He played with them and Isa´s noticed that her body was feeling like it was on fire.

"When are we going to get married then?" she asked.

"Soon my love, but first I'm going to tell my father the great news!"

"This feels so good…" Isa said.

She continued: "If Simon and Miko doesn't approve of our relationship, we will marry anyway, whether they like it or not. I want to be your wife Kevin. I want to have your children…"

"I'm going to cum!" Kevin exclaimed.

Isa was rocking back and forward harder. "YES… YES… YES… It is alright Kevin… Cum inside me!"

"UHH" he suddenly cried out, and Isa felt her hole getting filled as he ejaculated into her, as she herself reached her climax, and fell on top of him, like a doll whose strings had been cut.

"I love you so much!" she said.

"I love you too!" he responded.

They got married in the town's church ten days after. Both Miko and Simon had been in the church as witnesses. Kevin and Isa just wanted it to be a small ceremony.

Miko and Simon talked a lot with each other, as they sad and dinned upon roasted pork with potatoes and gravy. Kevin and Isa felt like they were in paradise, and they loved each other so much that they were certain if one of them died, the other would follow shortly after.

They wouldn't have it any other way…

Kevin moved into Isa´s house and it didn't take long for Isa to throw up every morning, a clear sign of pregnancy. They both looked forward to be parents. They had been married for two years…

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that in either case the seed is strong and healthy."

"That's good to hear my love."

But as with many things in life, it didn't go as they expected…

One day Isa was cleaning up the dishes, after Kevin had worked hard all day, when she suddenly felt that her legs were becoming wet. The only thing was that her legs weren't getting wet with water but blood, and there were so much of it!

"KEVIN!" she screamed, and in one quick move Kevin was at her side.

"No, no what is happening!?"

"The baby, there is something wrong with our baby!"

She started screaming loud, so she was sure that everyone in the town new something bad was happening.

"The baby is coming out now!"

Kevin got her down on the floor as she began to give birth to a dead baby girl.

"NO, NO, NO, NOT OUR CHILD!" she cried out in despair!

Weakened and feeling like she was in a dream she found the strength to pick up her dead baby girl, and held it in her arms…

"I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry my child. Please don't leave us please… please NO, NO, NOOOOOOO, no, no, please don't… please don't leave us!"

Kevin was crying as much as she did… They had wanted to start a family so badly, but now it felt like the carpet had been pulled away from beneath them, like life itself had made a cruel joke just intended for them and they had fallen hard for it…

They had the child buried at the local cemetery. The whole village attended the funeral. Kevin and Isa were the two most well liked people in the town and people came to say their condolences. An old man told them, that though sorrow surrounded them now, things would be better with time, and he was certain that they would heal and would have another child.

But this was an experience that cracked them both in many emotional ways. Though their love remained stronger and purer than ever before, the pain and uncertainty of having lost their child was something they both couldn't get over, and Isa lost her will to have more children.

The pain she had felt, she wasn't strong enough to go thru that again. Though it was never said nor spoken about and never would be, Kevin and Isa had a silent agreement to not try to get any more children.

They learned to move on a bit, and started smiling and laughing again and had sex with all of their passion thrown into it. Isa could read Kevin's face when he was about to ejaculate, and though not a single word was spoken, they could read each other like and open book.

"_Shall I…?"_

"_No, Don't."_

But to be fair it wasn't just Isa that couldn't get over the death of the child. Kevin also found it difficult to move on.

But one day he decided to have a word with her about it: "Isa my love, you are the most precious being to me, and together we both lost someone, who was precious to us, but we could try again and this time I'm certain that everything is going to be alright…"

"I can't Kevin… I really want to, but I fear it. I fear it so bad…"

She started to cry and Kevin hugged her for what felt like an eternity as her tears soaked his linen shirt.

"I fear having another child, I can't do it Kevin. If it is I think it would be better if you found another wife… a wife that could offer you a full family…"

"Don't ever speak such words again my love, don't ever do that again! I am yours. If it is really the way you feel about it, when it comes to trying again, then we won't. We are happy together aren't we?"

"Yes we are…" she said.

But that was the most bullshit of a lie she had ever said and she hated herself for saying it. She was caught in the moment went she said it… but the wounds she had gotten for the loss of her daughter was more then she could take.

She had gotten out of her bed and went down to the beach one dark night and looked out on the horizon, and wished she slept peacefully under the sea, her soul being together with her dead baby girl…

She started going out towards the sea…

"Isa, nooo!"

She could hear her husband yelling behind her. She hadn't been as quiet as she thought she had been… She started running towards the water when Kevin managed to get a hold of her.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him… "Let me go you bastard…! Let me go…Just let me die… Let me go!"

"I will never let you go…"

She started crying again and she fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands as her body were shaking by all the raw emotions that she went through. He hugged her close to his own body and tried to put all his love, all his affection into her…

"I'm so sorry" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

She fell asleep in his arms.

When she woke up the next morning in their house, she went downstairs and saw Kevin sitting at the dinner table eating an apple.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like that, thank you…"

After that morning things returned to normal again for them both and two more years passed, and in these years Kevin and Isa truly found each other again, and they had passionate sex again as they were used too!

Then the whole thing happened with Arendelle freezing to ice. Something they both lived through even though it was extremely cold. Even in their house!

But Elsa returned, the winter stopped and Hans was arrested. A few weeks after, queen Elsa herself, sought out Kevin and asked him if he would look after the royal horses and stables as a part time job as another boy called Turan was dead, after he got kicked in the face by the queens own horse!

Kevin had said yes to the offer of being paid a high salary, so he spent his time on two jobs: cleaning the stables and being a blacksmith.

Everything was going good for them both, but they never forgot their dead baby girl…


	17. Anna: The love between sisters

Anna

Anna sat next to her sister at the long dinner table, as the servants came in with the soup. She had her coronation dress on and Elsa was wearing her ice queen dress.

"Ah great I'm starving!" Anna said and looked at her sister, and saw that her sister looked starving to.

Deep plates with hot tomato soup were placed in front of them alongside some bread. The servants left again and Anna and Elsa were alone together. Anna enjoyed the time alone with her sister, more than anything else in the world. Well, she enjoyed her time with Kristoff too, but she enjoyed the time with her sister the most.

She had thought about Kristoff a lot lately. She really did love him and after the time they had spent together she was wondering if it was a good idea to get married to him. She knew that it would probably be a good idea, because she did love him, but she was wondering if Kristoff wanted such a commitment.

"So Elsa" she said. "Have you slept well?"

"Yes, Anna. Tamas has supplied me with his mysterious drinks. I'm totally gone when I drink them. I don't dream bad dreams, so that is absolutely wonderful too!"

"Tamas…" Anna thought.

Tamas was a big mystery. She had multiple times tried to make a long conversation with Tamas, but he was not the talking type. She was grateful that he was able to help her sister, but in the same time, she felt that Tamas was hiding something.

Something that Elsa should know about, but Anna couldn't point out what it could be. She didn't want to point fingers at a hunchback like that. Not unless she had some kind of evidence against him, if there even were any evidence to be found…

"It's good to know that you seem so fresh again." Anna said and dipped her bread in the tomato soup, and took a bite from it.

"What do you think about Tamas?" Elsa asked.

Anna swallowed her food.

"Well, he seems so mysterious to the point, where I'm sure that he can read people's minds!"

"Yes, I know what you are talking about… Every time he talks its straight and to the point. He doesn't small talk either. But he doesn't do anything I don't want him to do, and he seems to have an incredible thirst for knowledge of everything."

That was true. Anna had thought about Tamas and had been ready to go find him one early morning, when she opened her door, and found him standing their right outside her room.

"I was about to knock on your door" he said to the surprised Anna. "Do you have any request for me he asked calmly?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have… Do you have all the things necessary to make that special drink for her majesty?"

"I have all what is necessary for creating the sleeping potion."

"Well, okay Tamas. That was really it… I just wanted to be sure."

Tamas was turning around when she continued: "Wait... I just want you to know that, what you do for my sister… I can never thank you enough for that. If there is anything you need, anything at all, no matter what you need, Tamas. Then just ask!"

Tamas wasn't smiling but he had a very serious look on his face.

Then he said: "So far I have spent my time in the medical room and in the kitchen. I have noticed that this castle has a library. I want to spend some time in it…"

The library contained many books, both regular once, but it also contained some rare books, and it was usually closed off to the staff. Only Kai and Gerda where allowed in there. Anna had looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, she knew that herself.

"I was always glad for books" he continued. "Surely it won't be any problem?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but I don't know what the queen would say."

"She wouldn't mind it."

"You can't know that."

"But I do" he said.

Anna could sense something in the way he said it, that made her ask herself, if this hunchback was telling the truth about him being a long way from home. Elsa had given him permission a few hours later, so Tamas spent most of his time in the library now.

"I was speculating, if it would be the best idea to fire him…" Anna said to her sister.

Elsa looked at her with piercing eyes like she wanted to read Anna's mind.

"I don't really know now if I really heard a voice" Elsa said. "Ever since Tamas started making these drinks I haven't heard anything at all. Maybe the voice was just in my head."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, I know what I heard in my mind."

They continued to eat in silence.

"Well Anna, I don't mean to be so curious, but I wonder a bit about you and Kristoff. Are you guys serious about seeing each other, or not?"

Anna thought for a moment.

"Kristoff is a good man, but we are still taking it slow. What about you Elsa? Seen any great fish in the pond?"

Elsa had some soup in her mouth, but she hadn't been prepared for the question to come out of Anna like that, and Anna saw Elsa's soup come out again as it was spit out, and Elsa started to cough and laugh at the same time.

Anna's stomach hurt so much because of laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she and her sister had laughed so hard and so long together.

"But serious Elsa, have you thought about someone?"

"No, I haven't Anna. I haven't" and Elsa started laughing again.

After finishing their meal they went to Elsa´s private chambers, sat down on the couch, drinking tea and eating honey cakes. They both enjoyed each other's company very much.

Elsa looked at her sister and said: "Anna, there is something I need to talk with you about."

Anna looked at her sister nervously: "About what?"

"I need to talk to you about Hans."

Anna had stiffened up.

"What about that monster?"

"He is involved in my dreams, when I have them... When I saw Hans in my dream, he had changed and for the worst. Hans's eyes had turned icy blue and he looked like someone that had lost all the heat in his body!"

"And what is your point?"

"The point I am trying to make is, what if those dreams of mine are glimpses of the future? What if my powers have given me the ability to see things? In my dreams I kill you Anna! I killed a young mother with her child, they were frozen in time!"

Anna had looked at her with a contemplating look on her face.

"I think that the whole Hans incident and your powers might have an effect on your dreams. It might be best to just block them out and ignore them."

Anna put her arm around her sister. She would do anything for her, no matter what it was… She would gladly be the one to have the nightmares so Elsa could be happy again, but thanks to Tamas elixir she had gotten a bit better as of lately, and Anna felt joy over it.

Anna kissed her sister´s forehead and Elsa seemed to get in a better mood again… Elsa lay down on the couch and looked up on Anna and asked: "Are you staying in my room tonight?"

Anna laid herself on top of her: "Yes, if you want me to my dear sister…"

"I want you to…"

"Then I will stay…"

Anna kissed her sister on the forehead again, when Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna´s head and held her down, within kissing distance, and suddenly Elsa said: "I am so glad I have you Anna… I wouldn't know what to do without you…"

Anna felt herself getting excited and was afraid that she would get red cheeks that would give her away, but that was already too late as Elsa was giggling.

Then Elsa confessed: "I have always wondered what it would feel like to be with another woman, and by the looks of your red cheeks, so have you…"

Anna couldn't deny that, but she had never imagined doing it with her sister as they were related by blood, but then again, she wondered why she hadn't thought about it. She had been completely surprised that time when she saw her sister in her magnificent ice castle.

Seeing Elsa standing there on the top of the stairs in her long blue dress, that revealed her legs and with her long platinum blond hair loosened up, Anna had been in a shock over, how beautiful her sister was.

Elsa said: "It is okay you know…"

Anna kissed Elsa on her soft lips, and she was immediately afraid that the entire world was going to explode but nothing happened… Except that Elsa kissed her back. They lay on that couch and kissed each other, not wild but slow, and Anna felt her body get more and more heated up.

Elsa performed a bit of magic and slowly opened her dress up almost like there had been buttons on the front of it.

Anna felt her cheeks go very red, as Elsa´s dress slowly opened from the top revealing Elsa's perfectly formed body, and her round breasts, which wasn't too big or too small, revealing her flat belly and further down revealed her pink panties and long legs.

"Your body is mine tonight!" Anna said and kissed Elsa on her lips where after she moved downwards, kissing Elsa on her belly and got down to Elsa´s panties.

Anna felt Elsa´s hand on her cheek and looked up on Elsa and saw her giving her the warmest smile she had ever seen in her entire life.

Anna removed Elsa´s panties and began slowly licking her sister´s pussy and Elsa began moaning out of joy and happiness. As Anna licked her she looked up on Elsa and saw that she had closed her eyes, no doubt enjoin the licks, and suddenly Anna noticed something…

Elsa´s pussy tasted like vanilla ice cream, and Anna could just imagine herself doing this forever. Elsa was moaning loudly: "YES… YES ANNA… THAT FEELS SO GOOD… YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD SISTER… UHH…"

Elsa touched Anna´s cheeks and said: "Come up here again…"

Anna did that and she kissed Elsa long and passionately, almost hoping that they would become one with each other! Elsa told Anna to lay down, where after Elsa got on top of her and got Anna´s dress off. Anna felt more vulnerable than she had ever done before in her life and that saying a lot when she thought about that Hans almost succeeded in killing her and her sister.

Elsa went down and started sucking on Anna´s nipples and Anna felt like she was burning inside, sweat started appearing on her body. She could see that Elsa was enjoying it as much as she was doing. Suddenly Elsa stopped and grabbed Anna´s legs and spread them apart.

Then she did something that Anna would never forget about. Elsa started rubbing her own vagina against hers and Anna was almost about to scream of pure joy.

"YES… ELSA… YES… YES… it is so good…"

The sweat was running down from both of them as they now were in this position and Anna felt herself reaching her climax.

Anna suddenly felt her muscles contracting as she started having her orgasm.

"YESSSSS…"

Elsa started having the orgasm too and fell down on top of Anna and Anna could feel how Elsa´s body was twitching on top of her own body. Anna wrapped her legs around her sister and hugged her tightly.

She loved her sister so much and she didn't want to let go of her ever again!

Elsa came to herself again and kissed Anna some more and then she said: "Let's say that this is the only time we do this Anna. I want you to know I love you so much, but it would be better if we didn't repeat this!"

Anna had to agree with her on that and it was probably the best thing to do… for now…


	18. Nell: Inferno

Nell

That day when she got raped was the day her world crumbled around her and it was pure luck that had helped her in getting away from the castle. She had managed to keep a low profile in the town, while she had been looking for a way to get out of the Southern Islands.

She had come to the realisation that she didn't have any money to help her survive, but she had to get away from the Islands! There were no way in telling what Hans would do to her if she was discovered. She decided to take a chance and she went down to the harbour.

She was searching for a ship that could take her far away…

She found the ship "Whirlwind", which was a ship that could take her to Arendelle, and she saw how the crew was loading up the cargo, which the ship would be sailing with. She went on-board and asked a woman where she could find the captain.

"He is in his cabin…" she replied and went back to work.

Nell went over to the ships cabin and knocked on the door and a deep voice replied: "Come in!"

She opened the door and went inside his cabin. The cabin was looking like most other cabins on ships. There was a table and a chair, a bed and a bookshelf, which contained books and maps, and right behind the table, there was a treasure chest.

The captain himself was an old man with grey hair and Nell could see that he's left eye was blind.

"Excuse me sir…" Nell started out. "I was wondering if I can travel with this ship. I do not have any money but I can work if that would do it…?"

The captain looked at her and she immediately knew what the answer was going to be…

"No…"

"Please sir, I will do anything you ask!"

"My answer is still going to be no... You either pay for the trip or you get out of here… Do you understand that?"

"I understand that perfectly… Sorry for asking. I pray to the gods that this ship will go down!" she said with the coldest voice she could muster and went outside and left the ship.

The captains no had put a damper on her plans… She had to earn some money somehow… no matter what it had to take…

Nell tried to hold her head up high as she went from shop to shop in search of a job, so she could earn some money. However, there wasn't anyone who was willing to give her one, and she felt that she was ready to collapse into small pieces…

There was one last place she could search for some work. The Inn could possibly be a place where she could find some work, but she wasn't sure about that…

She had reached the inn and entered through the doors and found that the Inn was empty except for the innkeeper, who was walking around, cleaning tables…

"Hello!" she said with a shaking voice. "I was wondering if you need someone for a job. I'm kind of out of one and I am hard working. You would not regret hiring me!"

The innkeeper went over to her and stopped right in front of her…

"What is your name?" he asked.

Nell knew that it would be a better idea not to give him her real name…

"My name is Lisa."

"Well Lisa, I want to know what you previously have worked as…"

"Well, I have been working as a maid for a rich couple to the east and I was hard working, so I was wondering if that is good enough to work here…"

"I do need someone to take care of the bar from time to time…"

Nell felt her heart calming down again. She was sure that she would get this job.

"Okay I am going to hire you!" the innkeeper said and Nell could have screamed out in joy. "My name is Tim and I, as you probably have guessed, own this fine establishment. If you would follow me please…"

She followed him up some stairs and saw him opening a door to a very comfortable room. The room contained a bed and a table and chairs and there was a carpet on the floor. By the looks of it, it looked like that carpet was more worth than the entire inn, as it was the most beautiful carpet Nell had ever seen in her life.

"This is your new living quarters!" he suddenly said. "I live next door to this room. I expect you to be hard working from now on…"

That was what she was. She was hard working. After a few days she got used to standing in the bar and she got used to the men as they started flirting with her the more they drank. She could take it… she had too.

She still knew that it would be dangerous to stay in the Southern Islands, and she knew very well that if Hans came looking for her, too keep her quiet, he would succeed…

But Hans never came and time passed by and she held her twenty-third birthday. She thought about that. She had the same age as Hans, and again she was reminded of that dreadful day in the midst of the garden of roses.

She had been prepared to leave the Southern Islands after she had received her money for her hard work, but as time had gone by, and Hans never showed up, she thought it was a good idea to stay and work for Tim as he was a good man.

Then it happened one day that Tim told her some news, which made her heart dance with pure joy. Hans had tried to take over the throne of Arendelle, but he was stopped before he succeeded and he was now on his way to the Southern Islands for his execution!

She wanted to be there when it happened… She needed some closure for that thing which had happened to her. Then she thought about the fear she had felt… She had feared that she had been pregnant with Hans´s child, but it had turned out that she wasn't.

But that didn't make any sense for her! She had been raped, there was no question about that, but why hadn't she got pregnant? The only explanation she could come up with was that she had just been extremely lucky. Lucky to the point where it was almost illegal!

Or Hans hadn't put it all the way in, so she had had a greater chance of not getting pregnant, which was the only true explanation she could think herself too. It had to be!

A few days went by as she thought about this, but one day as she was standing in the middle of her room, contemplating about her life she suddenly heard a lot of noise from downstairs and a lot of screams and suddenly someone yelling: "There is someone up there on the first floor!"

She didn't know what was going on but by the sound of that yell, it couldn't be anything good that was going on, and suddenly she felt herself feeling afraid once again!

Her door was kicked open and without realising what she was doing she found herself sitting in a corner, her back against the wall!

As a man approached her she yelled: "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"I thought so" said the man. "But you still have to die today."

He went over to her grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. Nell was powerless in his grasp, and her thoughts returned to her sister Anita, whom she hadn't seen for years, and now would never have the chance to see again…

She looked up on her attacker and realised that he had stopped in the middle of what he had been about to do, and she noticed that his gaze was trying to see right through her, like he was trying to learn all of her secrets!

Then he suddenly asked "Do you have a sister?"

Her thoughts stayed with her sister Anita.

"What does that have to do with anything?" was the only thing she could hear herself saying.

He hit Nell so hard, that Nell started bleeding from her mouth. The pain was unbearable…

"DO YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" he yelled.

Nell didn't have a choice…

"Yes, yes I had once… but please don't kill me."

"Is her name Anita?"

Nell looked at him in shock. She was speechless. The fact that this brute of a man knew her sister could only mean one thing… Her sister was still alive… she was out there… somewhere…

"Yes, her name is Anita. How do you know that?"

But he ignored her question and instead he asked: "Is your name Nell?"

Nell was now certain that it was her sister this brute of a man knew: "Yes, how do…"

But before she could finish her sentence, she felt her world going dark on her…

She woke up to the sound of wood burning, and she realised that the brute had knocked her unconscious instead of taking her life. But she came to the startling realisation that she had been unconscious, while the inn was burning, and her room was starting to fill up with smoke.

She looked towards the table and the carpet, which was lying underneath it… That carpet was worth a lot of money, and she knew that she had to get to it before it caught fire…

By pure willpower to stay conscious and trying to hold her breath as long as she could, she managed to move the table and roll the carpet up. Then she managed to get over to the drawer at her writing desk, which she had had moved up doing the time she had been working there, and she quickly opened one of the drawers, which contained a rather large pouch filled with gold coins.

Her payment for the hard work she had done.

Now she only had to try to get away from a burning end…

Three tree pillars, which held the roof up, had caught fire and she knew, as she was heading down the stairs with the heavy carpet, that it wouldn't take long for the roof to collapse underneath her, ending her life, but she was obsessed with the thought of seeing her sister again and that kept her going…

That was until she saw the body of Tim.

Tim´s body was lying beside other body´s without heads, and she knew she had to do something, which was insanity in itself to even think about…

She hadn't been given the coins he owed her for this month's hard work, and she was only going to take the money which he owed her, so she put down the carpet, but she realised that she shouldn't have done that, as some of the roof came down upon her and landed on top of Tim´s body, and the carpet, which started burning…

"Damn my luck!" she said to herself and ran towards the door, which was leading out to life itself.

She hoped she could come out of it, hoping the door wasn't blocked by anything. The door wasn't blocked so she managed to get out to a stormy weather.

She heard a loud noise behind her, and saw that the roof of the building had collapsed completely. She had her large pouch, and in it there was money enough. She could buy herself a one way ticket away from the Southern Islands.

As she ran towards the harbour, she suddenly heard a lot of noise coming from a lot of people, whom had all gathered near the castle.

"Hans's execution!" she said to herself…

This was not something that she was going to miss… even though she felt herself out of danger now… she wasn't going to miss out on Hans's execution…


	19. Olaf: A strange meeting

Olaf

Olaf was lying on the beach enjoying the warm summer air against his face. As a snowman it was to be expected that he would melt but Olaf wasn't just a snowman. He was a living on. The flurry floating above him was his personal one, which kept him cold, so he didn't melt away. Elsa had created him as her true magical potential was unleashed, giving him life.

He enjoyed everything there was to life and he would as long as it lasted. For a snowman he easily got excited.

He had been thinking about his own life as well as his death. He knew that as long Elsa was alive, he would be alive to. When she one day became old and died, his flurry would disappear leaving him open to deaths tight grip. When that time came, he had thought that he would travel up in the mountains and stay there in the summer periods, so he was protected from the heat. However he had been rethinking that plan several times.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven were all his friends, however Elsa wasn't just a friend, but she was his creator, and he kept asking himself the same questions. When all his friends were gone from this world, would he himself continue living, or would he rather leave this world with them? He realised that one day, he would have to answer these questions, and that day wasn't one he was looking forward too. So instead he concentrated on the present and enjoyed life to its fullest.

There were a lot of people on the beach this summer and people was getting used to him walking around the kingdom. The children were in awe over the talking snowman, to the point, where all the children almost viewed him as a higher being then themselves. Olaf was gaining quite a cult following among the kids, but he didn't realise that himself. After all he had been built upon the memories of childhood innocence so he didn't understand the whole cult following he had gained. He was just viewing both the kids and adults as his friends.

"Hey, it's Olaf and he like warm hugs!" one child exclaimed.

"That's right I do!"

The children loved him and played with him all day, and Olaf found himself building sandcastles and playing the princess in the children's games. He didn't mind that at all. It was just fun to play all the games. Olaf's personality was infectious on all the people that met him. Even people who had never seen him before!

Once, a ship from the kingdom of Corona had arrived in Arendelle with wares to be traded, and the people on board the ship had been both shocked and fascinated of the snowman. The stories of the living, talking snowman, born of innocence and magic, spread all over the kingdom of Corona, but soon the stories was circulating in all five kingdoms.

He had become quite the celebrity and soon found himself to be the unofficial mascot of the city, drawing thousands of visitors to the town. These people spent a lot of money in the town which resulted in new building projects, which created work for many people, which also resulted in people immigrating to the town. Selling ice and gaining tourists had become Arendelle`s main sources of income.

But Olaf didn't take any notice of this at all.

Olaf was always welcome in the castle and he could enter and leave it as he wanted to.

"This castle is also your home Olaf!" Elsa had said to him. "The gates will never be closed to you."

He found himself staying in the castle many times, but eventually made a request to Elsa. He asked her if she would finance the construction of a small hut on the beach so he could live there.

"Olaf, I will always help you!" Elsa had said with a sweet smile on her lips.

Three days later, the hut was finished. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven had all been present, when Olaf moved into his new home. He had been overjoyed and requested a painting of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and himself, so he could hang it up on his wall, so he always could look at it. The painting was eventually made, and it had become the most precious thing he owed, more so then his own carrot nose, which tended to get out of his head in the most annoying ways.

"We all love you Olaf! Don't forget that!" they had all said to him.

He spend many nights in the hut, which was very comfortable, as Elsa also had made sure that Olaf was given some of the best furniture you could get. Because he was a snowman, he didn't have to buy food or wine, he didn't even need the furniture for himself, but they came in handy, when his friends visited him. Or the children wanted to visit him.

Though he didn't need food himself he found himself making cookies for his friends and the children. The flurry protected him from the heat of the fire when he was baking a cake. Olaf knew how to bake cookies, as he was born out of memories, and Elsa had learned to bake when she was a child. Her memories hadn't been transferred to him, but her knowledge and skills had.

But he didn't think about these things himself. He just thought that he could bake because of beginners luck. He eventually found himself in the castles kitchens baking alongside Anna and the rest of the staff, learning knew recipes, but also how to make prober meals, skills and knowledge that might come in handy one day!

"Oh Olaf, you are so good at baking and cooking, I'm so proud of you!" Anna told him one day and kissed him on his head.

Olaf never forgot the things he was told. He never forgot a recipe, never forgot a skill and he didn't forget the things people said to him.

Now, he was currently lying on the beech feeling good about his life, but then he decided to seek out Elsa and find out what she had been up to.

A long walk later he found himself in Elsa private chambers. Elsa was sitting at her desk, writing.

"Hey Elsa, do you want a warm hug?" Olaf asked her.

"Hello Olaf, yes, I would like a hug!"

They hugged each other for a moment.

"So Elsa, what are you doing right now?"

"I am talking with you silly!"

They both laughed at that.

"No, seriously I'm in the middle of writing some letters to the other four kingdoms, with responses to the letters they send me!"

"Oh… and what are your responses, to these letters whose contents I don't know anything about?"

"Well, I wrote to the kingdom of Corona that I would like to come visit them in the future, but royal duties kind of prohibit me from going. Then I wrote to the Sultan of Tehomia that it would be an honour to participate in his son's birthday celebration. I didn't allow him to send some of his elephants to help out with his order. Then I wrote to the Northern kingdoms that I was open to talk about trade between our kingdoms…"

Elsa made a short pause.

"What else?" Olaf asked her.

"The last letter I need to write is an answer to the Southern Islands!"

Olaf immediately tensed up.

"What did the letter say?" he asked.

"Just that I should be open for trading plans and the king apologised for Hans's behaviour."

"What is your response?"

"I don't know yet…"

There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked

"It's just little old me Elsa."

It was the voice of Anna.

"Anna, come in" Elsa responded.

Anna entered the room.

"Hey Anna, come and give me a warm hug!" Olaf said, while he smiled from ear to ear.

Anna bowed down and gave the snowman a hug.

Olaf felt something as he hugged Anna. It was like she didn't really try to put all her love into it as she usually did.

Olaf decided to be sure.

"Anna, I sense something is wrong."

"What do you mean Olaf?"

"I don't know it was just like… well never mind, must have been my imagination."

Elsa looked from Anna to Olaf, then back again.

"So Anna, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just thinking about something. It's about the Sultan of Tehomia. That giant ice order of his, well it would take months, maybe even years, to complete it, since all the ice must be transported over land…"

"So?"

"Well, Kristoff told me that the Sultan had sent a letter both to you and himself expressing these concerns."

"Yes, that's right…"

"So, what I would like to know is… What is your response to his request?"

"I will tell him not to send anyone."

"But then it will take years transporting the ice!"

"So?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to warn you, how long it would take."

Olaf had observed the entire conversation. He felt that Anna behaved strangely, though he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with her.

"It's the wisest course of action not to allow so many of his men into my kingdom."

"Well, ask the Sultan if he would only send some elephants and some people to control them. In this way the work will be so much faster done."

Elsa got an angry look on her face: "Are you giving me an order?"

Olaf studied Anna's face. It was Anna, it was, but why was she acting so strange? Why did she just give Elsa something that sounded like an order?

He could see that Anna had a defiant look on her face.

"Well, excuse me for just wanting to help you, your majesty!" she said in and almost childlike tone that sounded spotting beyond belief. "But since you don't appreciate my company nor my ideas, well, get your ideas yourself then!"

And with those final words she left the room, leaving Olaf and Elsa to look at each other in disbelief.

"What was that about?" Olaf asked Elsa, who looked just as surprised as he did.

"I don't know and I don't want to know right now… I have so much to do and it doesn't help that my sister talks to me like that!"

Olaf was wondering about the strange behaviour Anna had shown as he walked back to his hut on the beach near midnight. As he entered his hut and stood and looked up upon the painting, he noticed that he had a strange feeling that didn't seem to go away…

A feeling of dread, like that everything that he knew and loved were about to be taken from him, but he said to himself that he was to relax a bit, nothing was going to change, but then again why did Anna feel so different to hug?

"Calm down Olaf!" he said to himself and went over to the couch and laid down on it. "It is just your imagination! Nothing is wrong with Anna, just calm yourself down!"

Another thing about Olaf was that he could dream, just like a human being, and as he felt asleep he started dreaming troubled dreams.

In his dream he saw ships, hundreds of ships, heading towards Arendelle. He was standing on top of a high cliff and looked down upon the ships, and he had no doubt in his mind, what those ships were up to.

Then he was suddenly lifted up in his neck, and got to look into two red eyes of a shadow of a man.

The shadow said: "No one is ever going to believe, that this is going to happen, before it is to late little one! You can't change that, no matter how much you try. I will have my revenge, and then everyone will know pain and fear, once I am done with them!"

The shadow carried Olaf over the cliff and let go of him, and Olaf plunged downwards towards his demise, but was fortunately saved, when he woke up…


	20. Nell: From roses to hay

Nell

She went near the castle a few hours ago, so she could finally witness the death of Hans, and when she saw all the other people, who gathered there at the entrance to the castle, she thought to herself that Hans had to be the most hated person on the Islands, for so many to turn up.

However there was nothing unusual about that. Whenever something different was going to take place, people would be there, no matter who was to be hanged. For the common people it was different entertainment.

Then Nell saw something, which made her heart skip a few beats and she couldn't believe her own eyes. She saw the people gathering around thirteen wooden crosses. King Walter, and his wife and their eleven sons were hanging from them. They had all been crucified.

Nell felt like throwing up. She had never seen such a terrible sight, and she had come out of a burning building! The blood was running down from King Walters's mouth, and his queen was hanging from the cross naked as the day she was born. Somebody had taken advantage of her body, as Nell could see blue marks around her neck and other places around her body. All eleven royal children were missing some limps. Nell was glad that Prince Alexander wasn't hanging from the cross.

She had served many customers at the inn, and some of them had talked about the funeral that Prince Alexander had gotten, and how beautiful the ceremony had been, and that had filled Nell with joy to know that he had been given a funeral fit for a king. She only wished all the other royal people had gotten the same treatment…

Suddenly the gates to the castles central courtyard opened and Hans appeared beside the same man that had knocked her down! The man who probably was responsible for the burning of the inn, and the death of Tim and everyone else in the inn!

Guards ran over to the crowd and stood still in front of them, ready to strike them all down if they had too! Hans was laughing loudly as he went over to the crosses.

Then he said: "Dear citizens, we stand upon the threshold of one king's rule and another's… mine!"

Nobody said anything…

"My family was sadistic people that would do whatever they wanted to do. As you all might have heard I did try to take over the throne of Arendelle, but I didn't have a choice in that matter! I arrived in Arendelle and met the queen's sister Anna, who I spent a lovely evening with. It turned out that the queen herself had the ability to manipulate cold and after threatening her sister, and me and everybody else in the ball room, Queen Elsa ran away, but not before she threatened her own people first."

Nobody said anything, not even the birds sang their songs…

"Anna tried to locate her again, and left me in charge of the entire kingdom. I helped its people as best as I could manage. When Anna didn't return I set out on a rescue attempt to retrieve both Anna and the queen herself. It was a quick journey, and we manage to retrieve both of the sisters. Anna was dying because her sister had, without mercy, frozen her heart."

People started mumbling at this point. They couldn't believe that the queen of Arendelle was some kind of freak with the abilities to control ice.

"The queen broke out of her confinement and tried to get away. To stop the winter from happening I tried to kill the queen, but Anna intervened because of her love for the sibling that had tried to kill her. My attempt failed, but the only reason that I did it in the first place was because I wanted to save the people of Arendelle from the jaws of death!"

More mumbling came from the crowd. Nell had been watching his every movement, and she had to give it to Hans: He was a terrific speaker, and people would believe anything he said!

"I was arrested and send home again after the queen managed to put a spell on her sister and the people of Arendelle, so they believed everything she said. They have threatened us with war, and so we will give Arendelle war!"

People in the crowd started cheering and yelled: "WAR!"

"THE PEOPLE OF ARENDELLE WANT`S WAR WITH US, SO WE WILL DESTROY THEM!" Hans yelled out, and the crowd was almost in a trance as they yelled out:" KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Hans gave order to some people to make sure the crosses were transported around the kingdom so people could spit on the royal bodies...

Nell was terrified. She knew what kind of man Hans was, and she believed all of what he said to be nothing more than a cruel lie.

"I have one more thing there must be done!" he said to the crowd.

The crowd became silent once more…

"The representative from Arendelle… What shall we do about her!?" He yelled out.

The crowd yelled back: "Kill her, kill her, kill the pig and feed her to the dogs!" and Hans lips formed a sadistic smile…

Guards brought Gerda before the crowd, so they all could see her. Hans went over to her and kicked her hard in both kneecaps so Gerda fell screaming to the ground. Then they all heard the sounds of hounds barking. Six dogs were held back by leashes that two of the guards were holding.

"Come here with the leashes!" Hans commanded.

They handed him the leashes, and Nell got a glimpse of Hans´s sadistic smile, and to her pure terror and before her frightened eyes, he unleashed his hounds upon Gerda. It was terrible to watch what happened next!

The dogs ran as fast as they could over to the screaming Gerda, and started to sink their white sharp teeth's into her flesh as she screamed out in pain! She hit the dog's heads with a closed fist in a futile attempt to fight them off, but this only resulted in the dogs becoming more aggressive!

Nell watched as if she was hypnotised and she couldn't look away, but since she was standing behind the crowd, and since she had her concentration fixated on the horror show before her, she didn't notice that Hans had disappeared from the scene, and she didn't hear him coming up from behind her, and she was taking by surprize when he placed his hand in front of her mouth and she was powerless to resist when he started dragging her away, all that without anyone noticing it!

"So, it was really you!" she heard him say. "I was in doubt when I noticed you Nell, but then it hit me, that it had to be you! I thought you had run away, but all along you were just hiding here in the capital, hiding in plain sight from me. I have to congratulate you, but now the hiding game is finished!"

Nell was dragged all the way over to an empty barn, wherein she would experience the same terror once again. As soon as they were in, Hans pushed her hard against a wall, still with his hand upon her mouth, and then he said: "I am going to enjoy this!"

She wouldn't give up without a fight, but what could she do? Hans was faster, stronger and he was absolutely psychotic.

She managed to open her mouth and bite in his fingers so he screamed and he let her go, but that only helped to make him even more angry, and before she could react, he punched her so hard in the face that she fell, into a stack of hay, which fortunately for her saved her from hitting the ground hard.

"I am going to enjoy this Nell!" she heard him say, and before she knew what was happening he was on top of her, and he forced her pants down and her panties with them. Getting his own pants down, he forced himself inside of her while he kept blocking her sounds with his hand.

Nell was crying. Her tears were running down her face. All that pain and all that fear she had been through, it just seemed like it didn't have an end. She heard him make a loud sound and she felt something sticky inside of her, but this time he was far inside of her.

"That felt good!" he said, and before she could try to respond, the door to the barn almost flew open and a man, who was heavy built, came running towards Hans. Nell was so exhausted that her world got black…

When she awoke again, Hans and the man were gone.

She was lying down… She had been beaten up so badly, that if she dared venture outside the barn, nobody would be able to even recognise her. Her lips were swollen and both of her eyes were black. She had several cuts around her body, scars that would never go away, but she was alive, if one could even call it that.

She felt more dead than alive, and yet she knew that she couldn't stop. She would have to keep moving despite everything that had happened to her, she had to continue, or she would surely perish for real. Hans believed her to be death, and she could use that to finally escape the Islands. All she needed was to get down to the harbour and hope that there still were ships heading far away from the Southern Islands.

Nell could feel that her lips were swollen, and it wouldn't surprise her if she had to black eyes. A terrible thought came to her. She usually carried her pouch underneath her cloth, but a terrible realisation dawned upon her.

Her pouch with all her coins was gone…

She knew that she was going to cry, but she didn't want to, and slowly but steady she rose up on her feet again, and searched in the hay for the pouch. It wasn't there…

All of her months of hard work, and all of the things she had been through… It was all for nothing. One of life´s cruel jokes, nobody but crazy people would laugh at.

She exited the barn, and not a single person was in sight. She would be dead unless she started stealing again, something she didn't want to do. Without anything to do, she just walked down towards the harbour. The world felt out of focus, and she was unable to feel anything what so ever. It was like she was completely empty and she was unable to think straight.

She went past ship after ship, and finally came back to the ship "Whirlwind." She went on board and discovered the mutilated corpses of the crew members. That scene would have shocked anyone else, but it didn't shock her anymore…

She went off the ship again, hereafter she saw a black muscular man approach her…

"Excuse me miss… I saw you, and I wanted to know if I can help you with anything?"

"I… I just… I just want to get away from these Islands…"

"I am heading for the Kingdom of Arendelle, miss…"

"I am not married…"

"Okay… do you want to come on board my ship "The Time Bandit?"

"I do not have… I do not have anything to pay you with…"

"You seem like a person, who is in danger so I will help you… You can come on board the ship for free…"

Nell didn't even realise it herself, but she found herself hugging the man, almost like her life depended on it…

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Cliff."

"My name is Nell."

"Well Nell, let me show you on board…"

Cliffs ship "The Time Bandit" was a small but fast ship, and it didn't take long before he´s crew had the ship sailing away from the Southern Islands.

Nell stood near the edge of the ship and saw the Southern Islands getting further and further away, and nobody seemed to notice that she was silently crying…


	21. Elsa: Family feud

Elsa

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in Elsa's private chambers. Since then she hadn't spoken a single word with Anna, and she found herself sitting alone at the dinner table. The door opened and Kai stepped in.

"Excuse me your grace, but I wonder if I can talk with you?"

"Kai, you don't even need to ask that. What's troubling you?"

And just like that she knew what he was here to talk about!

Before Kai had a chance to say anything Elsa said: "I am sure Gerda is alright. The Southern Islands are known to have a notorious weather. Maybe, that is why the ship hasn't returned."

She gave Kai a reassuring smile and Kai left the room. It was true though. Gerda was supposed to be back from the Southern Islands, and Elsa had the nagging feeling that something had gone wrong!

She thought about her sister. Anna didn't spend so much time in the castle as she had used too, and she had stopped visiting Elsa in her private chambers. Elsa was mad at her. Anna had made her feel incompetent as a queen and she could not find it in herself to forgive her for it!

That was weeks ago now, and now she wasn't talking with her sister. This had made her seek out someone else's company. One day she had been looking for Kai when she passed near the library.

"Tamas would be in there!" she told herself and entered the library.

It was a giant room filled with rows and rows of books and other sources of knowledge. Her parents have had and undying thirst for knowledge of many kinds, but also enjoyed literature.

"Tamas, are you in here?"

"Yes, I am down in the far end of the room."

Elsa passed rows of book cases on her way down and wondered what some of these books contained of secrets and knowledge. Tamas was sitting and reading a book.

"Hey Tamas" Elsa said. "How are you?"

The hunchback put down the book.

"I was just in the middle of reading your majesty."

"Is it a good book?"

"Well, this book offers some answers to some of my questions, so it is a very good one!"

"Well Tamas, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about yourself? I barely know anything about you."

"Well, I come from and has spent most of my life in the Southern Islands your majesty."

Elsa tensed a bit up. She had not expected him to be from there.

Elsa continued: "I was wondering, and forgive me for being curious, why you really came here in the first place."

"What?"

"You came all the way from the Southern Islands to see my powers. That was what you told me; however I do not think you are telling me the truth. Why was it so important to you?"

Tamas did not say anything, and Elsa thought he was thinking about an answer to come up with, even though his face did not reveal a thought.

Then he said: "Years ago my wife died."

That took Elsa completely off guard. Though she hated to admit it she had a hard time seeing this hunchback being married to anyone.

"She died when the roof of our house fell on top of us. She died and I lived. I was lying in a coma. We had two children together, and when I finally woke up, from my sleep, two years had passed, and my daughters were gone. I have not seen them since and for all I know they are dead just like my wife. I did not have anything else left, no reason to keep me on the Southern Islands, so I decided to leave. A friend of mine was captain on a ship and he said to me that he would do me a favour and take me with him on board his ship. I heard marvellous tales of a young queen and her stunning beauty and powerful magic, and I just had to see it for myself. And now, I am sitting in this library studying, and gaining knowledge!"

Tamas had a wife and children Elsa thought. This man has lost more than I ever have lost in my life.

"What kind of knowledge do you hope to gain?"

"I have and undying appetite for knowledge. People say that power is power, but I say they are wrong! Knowledge it's the true power when you think about it. That drinks I give to you, I have been able to produce because I gained the knowledge when I picked up and read an old book. It's been helping you right?"

The more Elsa heard the more she came to realise that it wasn't just and undying appetite for knowledge he had. It was an obsession!

"Yes. Your drinks have indeed helped me a lot!"

"You should see what other elixirs I can make! I can even make one that gives a woman the ability to have children, even though her body's lack that ability. I can make an elixir that gives people enhanced strength and much more!"

As Elsa sat at the dinner table that evening after Kai had left she thought to herself that Tamas was truly a curious fellow. Kai came in again.

"Is there anything you wish your majesty?"

"Yes, would you kindly bring me Tamas?"

Kai came back two minutes later.

"You may leave now Kai."

After Kai was gone she said: "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me Tamas?"

"I would like to your majesty."

"Come sit next to me."

Tamas approached his seat, sat down and placed some food on his plate. Potatoes and pork chops with gravy. Elsa found herself to be happy again.

"I have been thinking about those bad dreams you have your grace. I think they might be visions of the future!"

The happiness she had felt was gone just in a blink of an eye.

"Are you sure about that?"

When Elsa didn't wish for his mysterious elixir, sometimes Tamas would ask a bit into her dreams, and he had been giving short answers as a result.

"The fact that you had been dreaming these dreams, which is almost the same ones, might indicate visions. You haven't been dreaming anything good, when you don't request the elixir?"

"No, I haven't and it drives me insane."

"Well, no need to go all insane about it."

They sat and eat there dinner in silence.

"So, where is your sister?" Tamas asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. One minute she is the best sister in the world, then suddenly she turns into a dragon, and right now I am very pissed on her!"

"What did she do?"

"She gave me an order! She didn't ask but she literally ordered me around! She was yelling at her queen."

"What did she get so upset about, if I may ask?"

"The Sultan's big order of ice will take a long time to complete. It will also take many years for that order to be completed. I think she got angry because she won't get to see her boyfriend as often as she does now!"

"So that was the reason?"

"Yes I am sure of it."

"Then you should talk with her…"

"I don't want to talk with her right now!"

Tamas put his fork down.

"I want you to listen to me now your majesty…"

Elsa could sense something in his voice that she didn't like.

"… Your sister almost died for you and in that act she came back to life. She has also spent the most of her life alone in this big castle being ignored by you. And for the first time in forever she is finally happy about finding herself a boyfriend, and then she is told that she won't be seeing him often! Do you want her to be lonely for the rest of her life of what!?"

Elsa was speechless. No one had ever talked to her like that before, and as his words began to sink in, she realised he was right.

"I will talk with her when I see her…"

"I think that that would be a good idea your majesty, I am sure that she will be very happy about that, you two sisters have to stick together after all!"

"I know… I know…"

"Then do it… The last thing you need my queen is more drama… am I right about that?"

He was absolutely right about that, Elsa thought to herself, and she realised that she had been acting with a big ego in front of her sister, and she knew that the wisest course of action was to apologise to her sister. Then she wanted to try to explain to her sister, why it was important that this ice deal got through, why it was so important that this deal was a success.

If this deal did become a success, it would forever cement Elsa's reputation of being a capable leader, and Arendelle to be a kingdom, that was effective when it came to trading wares. All of it was important for the future and the stability of the kingdom.

She thought that her sister would indeed feel lonely, if Kristoff was giving more work hours, but every single second was important and no second was to go wasted.

Elsa wanted to ask Tamas, what he thought about her as the queen of Arendelle, but she was afraid that his response, wasn't going to be a good one, but she gathered her courage and asked: "Tamas, may I ask you a question?"

"It depends what kind of question it is…"

"It is not a personal one…"

"Then go ahead…"

"Tamas, what do you think about me as a queen?"

Tamas didn't look at her, but then he responded: "I think you are young and beautiful, and you care about your subjects, and most of them are happy, because of your rule… You have brought new prosperity to the kingdom, and most are great full for that; however I heard that when you lost control of your powers last time, there were two casualties…"

Elsa nodded silently…

"Anita and Matilda…" Elsa thought to herself.

They had become victims of the snowstorm, and no matter how Elsa turned that incident in her head, she knew that there deaths, was all her fault and no one else´s. She wished she could travel back through time and undo the mistakes of her past, but she couldn't. The mother and her child were dead, and nothing could bring them back to life.

Tamas was finished with his meal and got up to leave, but before he left he said: "Well your majesty, I will go to bed know, but before I leave you I will tell you a truth: The bad deed doesn't wash away the good deed, and the good deed doesn't wash away the bad deed!"

With those words he left her alone…

"The bad deed doesn't wash away the good deed, and the good deed doesn't wash away the bad deed…"

She couldn't help thinking that that sentence held more truth to it than other sentences combined. She had to live with her failure to protect her people at that time, and she also had to live with the fact, that it wasn't all her subjects, who were loyal to her.

This made her question herself how she was supposed to handle those people, whom she knew wasn't loyal to her. They had to be stopped, unless she would suffer traitors from within her own kingdom. Those people, who weren't loyal to her, had to disappear, before they could cause true harm on her kingdom…

She knew how to handle it… the first thing she would be doing was to talk with her sister… the second thing she would be doing was to call upon her spies, and unleash them upon her kingdom…


	22. Kristoff: A complicated relationship

Kristoff

"Again?!" he thought to himself.

Was he really out of carrots… again? He found that to be extremely annoying, on so many levels. There were only one place here in the mountains, where he could get some new carrots and he didn't look forward to that encounter that was about to happen.

He hadn't been there since the day he first meet Anna, the love of his life, and he would rather not return to that place, but it seemed like he had to do it. After all, carrots were his favourite thing to eat, and it was also Sven´s favourite food.

Standing outside "Wandering Oakens´s trading Post... And Sauna…" he remembered the last time he was here. Oaken had actually lifted him up, and had thrown him outside in the snow, but he admitted to himself, that it was his own fault, that that incident had happened…

Taking a deep breath he entered the building. There was nobody in there. He walked up to the table and found the carrots underneath it in a box. Just the carrots he had been looking for, but Oaken were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello" Kristoff said. "Is anybody here?"

The door to the sauna opened and a big man came into sight.

"Yoo-Hoo! Big Summer Blowout!" Oaken said, and stepped out of the sauna.

He had a towel rapped around him, as he sat down on the chair, and Kristoff was in shock… He had completely forgotten how tall Oaken actually was, and he decided to be careful about the things he was going to say.

"For this week only you can get those carrots and a visit to the sauna for only thirty kroner, ja!?"

"I am only after the carrots!" Kristoff said in an annoyed tone.

"That will be eighteen kroner, JA!?"

Kristoff counted the carrots in the plastic bag.

"I count six carrots. Are you telling me that six carrots cost eighteen kroner?"

"I throw a little sunscreen in there too!"

"Are you…?" Kristoff was about to say, off your meds, but he decided, that it probably wasn't the best of ideas to say that.

He was about to argue about the price, when the door opened and a hooded figure came walking in to the life giving warm from the cold weather…

"Yoo-Hoo! Big Summer Blowout!" Oaken said with a big smile on his face.

Kristoff had a strange feeling of deja-vu about this whole thing but he kept his mouth shut. The newly arrived took the hood down, and Kristoff's heart stood still, now when he finally could see the face on the woman…

Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It wasn't her slim figure that attracted him, but it was her black hair that went down to her shoulders, and her stunning green eyes, which were more green than most human eyes were…

The woman went right up to Oaken and asked: "Do you have some snow shoes?"

"They are standing right there in our winter department. They cost ten kroner, but for you I will also give you a bottle of my own special homemade sunscreen, JA!?"

"I do not have that much money… May I buy it for eight kroner? Big Summer Blowout?" she continued.

"Well, okay you can get it for eight kroner, JA!" Oaken said to the woman with the green eyes.

Kristoff could not take his eyes of her. He felt a desire to almost wanting to own this woman before him, a feeling he had not felt before, not even with Anna, and when he tried to think about her, it was almost like the mental image of Anna, began disappearing from his mind, replacing her image, with the woman in front of him…

He had with Anna decided to take it easy and see where their relationship went, but looking at this woman, he suddenly found it hard to remember Anna. The urge to own this woman was so strong, but he realised what he was thinking and left the small building fast, because he deep down, would never dream of cheating on Anna with another woman.

He realised that he had come out without the carrots… for a second time, and he was very much annoyed about that fact, but he didn't dare venture inside again…

_"What just happened_?" Sven said nervously. "_Did you piss the man off again!_?"

"No, I just could not stay in there any longer, there was a woman... I cannot even start to explain it; all I know was that I had to get out of there… It is Anna I love and no one else!"

Sven looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"_You felt something for that woman, did you not_?" Sven said and was getting angry at Kristoff.

"I have never felt that feeling before. Not even with Anna! I wanted to own this woman Sven; I would beat up anyone that just as much as looked at her!"

The door opened and the woman with the green eyes came out. Both Kristoff and Sven froze up almost like they had been enchanted by Elsa…

"You ran out of that building so fast, so I thought something was wrong!" the woman said calmly as she approached, the frozen in place, pair.

"_You already have a girlfriend_" Sven said.

"No, there is nothing wrong… I just got here to see if I had any money that I had forgotten about. But no, I didn't have that."

The woman with the green eyes looked at him, and Kristoff was sure that she could see his heart's deepest desires, if he looked directly into her eyes. So he kept his head down…

"What is your name stranger?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"My name is Kristoff!" he said with a clearly shaking voice. "What is your name my lady?"

"Please… I am no lady, but if you want to know my name… my name is Nell."

"You look like someone, who is a long way from home… you are not from around these parts of the five kingdoms… am I right?"

Nell just continued to look at him.

"You are right Mr Kristoff… I am not from around these parts, and I don't really have a home" Nell said, with a voice that didn't reveal her feelings. "I am on my way to the kingdom of Arendelle. Do you know what way to go?"

"Yes, I was just on my way back there… If you want to we can travel there together… That is, if you want too…"

Kristoff could see that Sven was trying to restrain himself from kicking him in the balls, but it was only natural to help a stranger in need, Kristoff thought. He wasn't actually cheating on Anna; he was only going to give Nell a ride back into Arendelle.

"_You cheater, don't you dare do that to Anna, don't you dare_!" Sven said, but Kristoff couldn't do anything else but ignore him. He wasn't cheating…

But all what Kristoff really wanted was Nell, he could almost not visualise Anna and he knew he should feel guilty, and he did, but the feeling of guilt started disappearing from him too… He felt himself lost in Nell's green eyes and he knew that if there was one person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, then that person was Nell.

"Well, okay I tag along!" Nell said and looked at him, and gave him a big smile!

"Well, get in then" he said and got into his sled.

He had got his sled from Anna as a present, but his thoughts weren't on her. Suddenly he felt guilty for having this sled in the first place, but that guilt started disappearing from him too…

"Give me your hand!" he said, and took her hand and helped her into the sled.

"Pardon me Nell, but I just wanted to learn a little bit about you… if you don't mind that?"

"I don't mind it at all!" Nell said.

"So, where are you from?" Kristoff asked her as they drove towards Arendelle.

"I am from the Southern Islands" she said.

Kristoff´s thoughts immediately fell upon Hans, and he thought back to all the things, that had happened, because of that prince´s wickedness…

"Same place prince Hans is from!" he said and took a sip from his coffee and placed it in the cup holder.

"That reminds me that I do need to talk with her majesty the queen, I almost forgot!" Nell said with her eyes wide opened.

"Why do you want to talk with her, if I may ask?"

"Something has happened back on the Southern Islands, which she needs to know of, something of great concern for everybody!"

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Forgive me for saying this Mr Kristoff… but it is best you don't know…"

"I am working directly under the queen, so you can state your business with her to me, if it is!"

"If you value your queen, you will drive as fast as humanly possible!"

Kristoff turned to Sven: "Can you run faster Sven?"

"_Yes, but I do it for the queen and not for you, your cheating little carrot stealing_…!"

"How long does it take to get to Arendelle from here?" Nell asked Kristoff anxiously.

"Two hours with this speed!"

"Can the reindeer run even faster?" Nell asked.

"Well, he used to be able to… by the way his name is Sven…"

"Ohh… hi Sven…"

Sven gave a little nod with his head.

"Mr Kristoff… I might have just imagined things, but did Sven just nod at me?"

"He sure did Nell… Sven is not like other reindeers… He is smart and a totally reliable friend to have and he do understand what people say to him… I have spent years with Sven so obviously I know him very well…"

"So… you can almost read him like and open book…?"

"Well, for the most parts I can…"

"I think Sven is adorable…"

Kristoff saw Sven´s face brighten up like a Christmas tree, and he knew that Sven was starting to like Nell too!

"Please tell me Nell, what is it the queen must be told?"

"Something that is in her interest to hear Mr Kristoff, but I was wondering…. How does she look like, and how is her personality?"

"The queen´s name is Elsa and she is a strong individual, and one's first hand impressions could be that she is a cold and smart woman… but she is very open and warm… one you have her trust. She has a sister named Anna, who is extremely energetic and the best person you could wish for…"

"Best person…? You love her, don't you?" Nell asked him, but it was more like a fact, than a real question.

Kristoff didn't say anything but then he said: "Yes… yes I do love her…"

But he knew that he didn't sound all that convincing.

Nell looked at him and Kristoff was sure that she was trying to read him like and open book, so he kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

None of them said anything the rest of the journey.

They found themselves in Arendelle after two hours had passed.

Kristoff thought that it was a welcome sight to see the palace again, and when he turned around and saw the face Nell was making, he could not stop laughing a bit to himself.

It looked like Nell was in complete awe of the splendour that reek from the city… a first-hand impression of it…

"The castle is this way!" Kristoff said and Nell went over to him.

They went straight to the castle, and went straight for the throne room.

"Oh Kristoff, you are back!"

Anna ran over to him and kissed him on his lips.

He didn't feel a thing over it, and it made him contemplate over what kind of a man he was…!


	23. Anna: Half truths

Anna

She had walked through a corridor in the castle, when her sister came out of a room. Elsa had looked at her with her blue eyes, which now felt cold and no longer warm, as Anna was used to.

"Hey Elsa, how are you doing?" Anna had asked her.

Elsa became more visible irritated.

"Really... you ask me about that!? How dare you!?"

"What... what is wrong Elsa? Have I done something wrong?"

"Don't play stupid with me Anna. You come to my private chambers and starts ordering me around like I wasn't the queen, and after that you have the nerve to question my decisions, when I make them to protect my people, if the Sultan was planning a sneak attack!"

"What are you talking about Elsa? I haven't been in your room for a long, long time now!"

"Don't take me for a fool Anna...!"

Anna was in shock. She hadn't visited Elsa's room since they had sex together…

"I'm sorry to say this to you Elsa, but I think Tamas´s drinks might have some kind of side effect on your brain. I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh... so you are suffering from memory loss now!? That is really fucking original."

Anna felt like she was talking with a stranger and not the sister that she used to know.

"You are mad sister..!"

"Anna, I am going to ask you to stop this game. Olaf was in that room too, and he witnessed it all, don't take me for a fool…!"

"I swear Elsa, I have no idea what you are talking about… on my honour I swear it!"

"So you are telling me that the Anna I saw was an imposter. Nobody in the town looks like you, but nice try!"

Then Elsa turned around and walked away, leaving Anna back speechless. She knew herself that she had not done what Elsa accused her off.

"I would have remembered that!" she told herself.

She had gone to Olaf's hut to get his side of the story. She went to the door and knocked on it.

"Just a second!" she herd Olaf say.

The door was opened up, and instead of Olaf asking for a warm hug as he used to do, he just stood there and looked up on Anna with a contemplating look on his face. Anna didn't know what to say to that. The evidence for that she had yelled at her sister, became more and more evident, and she didn't know what to think about it.

"Hey Olaf, may I come in?"

"No, you may not!"

Anna felt her eyes sweating.

"Why not?" she asked and tried to remain calm.

"I don't know if you are the real Anna or not!"

"Of Couse I am Anna who else should I be?"

"You might be an imposter!" Olaf said without a hint of warm in his tone.

"Okay then, then I will just be off again!" she said.

She turned around and walked towards the village with tears running down her cheeks.

"Anna…Wait a minute!"

She paused. Olaf was running towards her.

"Give me a hug!" he said, and this time he sounded like he demanded it. "I need to know something that I can only feel through hugs!"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Olaf, since you are treating me like crap? It's the last time I have hugged you, I promise you that!"

She turned her back on Olaf and went up to the village again. It was a hot summer night and on a normal day she would've been happy, but know she started questioning herself. By the look on Olaf's face something must really have happened. But why could she not remember it?

"Am I losing my memories or my sanity?

Anna did not know what to do, and she felt scared.

"If I really yelled something and can't remember it myself, what should I do then?" she asked herself a thousand times.

She really wished Kristoff was with her now. She suddenly realised that she wanted to spend the rest of her life together with Kristoff. Without him she wouldn't know what to do. She went up to the castle again with a hope that she and her sister could talk things over, and she would say to Elsa, that she really could not remember anything. She was about to knock on the door to Elsa's private chambers, when she saw Tamas.

"Hey Tamas, how are you?" she said, trying not to reveal how sad she felt.

"I'm feeling fantastic my princess. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine totally fine!" she lied.

"No, you are not... I sense that you don't feel too well. Why don't you come and visit me in my room, and we can talk things over?"

"It is very kind of you but..."

"Oh please I do insist!" Tamas said, and led her in to his personal room.

Tamas had been given a big room to accommodate the responsibility that he had, in taking care of Elsa's health.

His bed was very big Anna noticed.

"Too big for a little hunchback, but I am glad he got it anyway!" she thought to herself.

Tamas sat down on a chair, and asked Anna to do the same thing.

"So first things first, remember when you went down into the kitchen with Olaf and you made me hold your necklace?"

Anna almost gasped. She had completely forgotten about that necklace. She remembered giving it to him and all, but with all the things happening with her sister and Olaf she had just clean forgotten about it. It was a little necklace with a ruby Heart, which was green like the grass in spring.

"Thanks for holding on to it for me, I completely forgot all about it!" she said and put it on.

She had gotten it from her sister, four days after the big thaw.

"So Anna what seems to be the matter?" Tamas said with a smile on his face.

"It's nothing really. Just me, who seems to have forgotten about a certain event in my life."

"What event?"

"Apparently I have been yelling at the queen, and have insulted her this way, but I can't remember that event taking place at all."

"Let me just take a look…"

He went over to the table with a small parchment on it.

"He seems to be reading it!" Anna though, and got curious of what was written on the parchment.

"No, I have made her majesty's elixir as it is supposed to be. Recently I was eating dinner with your sister, when she complained that you had been yelling loudly at her and had disrespected her, but I would never believe that of you Anna! That would be totally out of character for you to do that!"

"But I can't remember I did it. Olaf didn't even want to hug me at first when I came over to him for a visit."

"He is after all a product of Elsa's childhood memories."

Anna asked: "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it… Let me explain it to you, of how I look at things. I guess that when Elsa constructed the snowman, she built it by remembering her childhood memories of you two together, and in this way Olaf got the mind and curiosity of a child, but he is still a part of Elsa. I think that no matter what, Olaf will naturally take Elsa's side in conflict because he was created from her. Now imagine if my elixirs don't work perfectly as they are supposed to, and Elsa started hearing voices again and imagined things happening that didn't really happen, which means that it doesn't matter if Olaf was in the room with her or not. He is just saying, what she is saying…"

Anna tried to process what he said in her mind…

"So you are saying that Elsa just imagined it all?"

Tamas looked around in his room, just to make sure nobody else was listening.

"I think that she might be very sick!" Tamas said, and starred at Anna like she was supposed to know what he was trying to say.

"Do you think that she…?"

"Yes that is exactly what I think. The potions I give her work as they should, and now the queen goes around seeing things. I blame her power for that. Because I don't think for a single moment you would do such a thing!"

"If my sister is getting insane, then what should we do?"

"Nothing…! She said to me when we had dinner together that she would apologise to you, however I think that the only reason that she would want to do that, is because she doesn't want to be looked at as the crazy queen!"

Anna felt like she was about to throw up.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Just say I am sorry too! Right now that would be the wisest course of action."

"He was absolutely serious about what he had just said!" Anna realised.

"And there is another thing; I need to say to you Anna… "

"And what is that?"

"I think your sister might be in love with your lover Kristoff! She gets a dreamy look one her face when I mention..."

"That's enough!" Anna said and got up and went over to the door…

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from you!"

"You remind me of my daughter!" he suddenly said.

Anna froze in place.

"Do you have a daughter?" she asked him with wide opened eyes. "I didn't know that you had a daughter…"

"I had two, and for all I know they are both dead. You remind me of my eldest daughter. She was a sweet, innocent and kind soul, my younger one too, but you remind me of my eldest. The reason I say these things to you is because that, you got to remember that your sister might be going insane, so there is the possibility that she doesn't give a damn about your feelings. I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"My sister would never hurt me like that. NEVER! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"But I do. You see Elsa is to travel to the sultan's palace to participate in his son's birthday celebration; however Kristoff, being the Master harvester is most likely to attend too. Elsa will either leave you to rule the kingdom in her stead or it will be me, as I am very close to her when we think about the work I do. She is most likely going to choose you, so you can't travel with them."

"He would never cheat on me… he wouldn't!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We have true love between us."

"You wanted to get married the first day you met Hans, and remember how fucked up things got after that!"

Tamas went over to the window and looked outside, and suddenly he exclaimed: "By the… there he is… together with another woman."

Tamas pointed at something outside the window. Anna approached the window with a racing heart and looked outside.

"It is Kristoff! And he is walking beside another woman… so are you still sure about him Anna!"

"He would never cheat on me! He would never cheat on me, I tell you!"

"If you say so… I just don't want to see you get hurt Anna, so if you are truly trusting Kristoff, then that is that, but I have my doubts…"

She ran out of the room and down a set of corridors and down a staircase.

Gasping for breath she realised that the woman beside Kristoff probably was just a friend. She greeted them in the entrance hall.

"Oh Kristoff, you are back!"

Anna ran over to him and kissed him on his lips.

"How have you been?"


	24. Nell: Questions and questions

Nell

They had just entered the entrance foyer when Nell saw the woman with the red hair coming running towards them and almost threw herself against Kristoff.

"Oh Kristoff, you are back!"

The red haired woman kissed him on his lips.

"How have you been?" asked the woman.

"I have been fine" Kristoff said to her. "What about you?"

"Well, there is something I need to tell you..."

"Can it wait until later? Right now we have to see the queen immediately!" he said and pointed at Nell.

"Oh" the woman with the red hair said. "Who is this?"

"Anna, this is Nell... Nell this is Princess Anna, sister to her majesty, Queen Elsa of the kingdom of Arendelle!"

"What do I say?" Nell asked herself, and reminded herself that she had grown up in a castle, and she should act like she belonged in one.

"My princess, it's a privilege to meet you!"

"The honour is mine" Anna replied.

To Nell, Anna had come with a cold reply, and Nell was certain that she was very much unwanted at this time, but Nell had to be strong… She knew this, because the lives of the citizens, and all the castle inhabitants, depended on it.

Even if she got close enough to the queen, she had to be calm. Calmer then she had ever been before…

Before Nell managed to say anything else, Anna led Kristoff away into a corner.

To Nell, it seemed like Anna and Kristoff was in the middle of a discussion, and she became nervous for what they were discussing… maybe they were talking about her?

"But it's not in my business so I am not going to think about or worry about what they are talking about!" she said to herself.

But she had to swallow those thoughts again as it seemed that Anna and Kristoff's discussion really was about her... She saw Anna looking at her from time to time, and not in a good way. Nell thought that Anna was one beautiful woman with her red hair and Nell was sure that Anna was really tough too.

Suddenly she thought that she wouldn't mind meeting Anna in a dark room with only a few candles lit up. Nell found Anna to be extremely attractive.

"I wonder if her sister is as beautiful as Anna?" she asked herself. "No, get those dirty thoughts out of your head Nell! Stay focused! You wanted and need to warn the queen!" Nell thought to herself.

Finally Kristoff and Anna came over to her again. Anna was about to say something to her when the door to the courtyard opened and Nell got the surprise of her life. It was a walking and talking and extremely energetic Snowman!

The snowman looked up at Nell with a big smile and said: "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs... do you want one?"

Nell didn't know what to think about this… At first she thought that she truly had gone insane this time around, since there was a walking, talking snowman going around, but as she looked at Anna, and saw that Anna was awaiting her response to the snowman, Nell guessed it wouldn't be dangerous to give Olaf a hug.

Nell gave him a hug and Olaf was overjoyed. Nell saw Kristoff give him a hug too, and Olaf was overjoyed again, but Olaf turned away from Anna, as soon as he noticed her. It looked like Kristoff was about to ask what was wrong between those two, when Kai entered the foyer, and said: "Her majesty can see you now."

They were led into the throne room, where Elsa said on a new white throne carved as a swan, which she had gotten as a gift from the king and queen from the kingdom of Corona.

"State your business with the queen!" Kai said to Nell.

She looked around on the gathering of people in the room. She had never felt as alone as she felt right now and she was nervous… She wondered if she could go through with this, or if she would faint, while everybody was watching.

She looked up on Queen Elsa… Nell thought that Elsa was probably one of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen in her entire life. Elsa was not wearing her traditional dress, but she was wearing her snow queen outfit, that made her look like a goddess. Nell felt her throat go dry and she panicked…

She wouldn't be able to go through with this… It wasn't only for the fact that she was a stranger in this kingdom, and really didn't have a home anymore, but it was also for the fact that she had always been to men, but seeing the queen and her sister, had made her realise that she probably was to both sexes.

"I am to men, but I didn't know that I wanted to be with women too… damn it Nell, stay focused!" she thought to herself.

"Are you at a loss for words, or did you not hear what was said? State your business or be off!" Elsa said with a cold tone in her voice.

Nell looked at Anna and noticed that she looked surprised at her sister's harshness.

Nell started talking: "Your Majesty… I… I don't know you and you do not know me… but… but what I am about to tell you, I would like to tell… Tell to you alone!"

The queen looked at her rather tiresome, and didn't even respond to her request. This wasn't turning out to be a good day after all…

"What you want to say, you can say to me, even though everybody else hears it! Now… let´s get moving… what is your name woman?"

"My name is Nell, your majesty…"

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by the queen: "You don't look like someone who is from around here… Nell… where are you from?"

"I am from the Southern Islands your majesty…"

Nell noticed that it had gone awfully silent in the throne room…

"A person from the Southern Islands" Queen Elsa said. "I am not going to do business with the Southern Islands, after the treatment my sister and I got from the likes of you."

"That is not fair my queen… I had nothing to do with…"

"SILENCE!"

The throne room was silent as a grave.

"I don't want to hear another word from you Nell, do you understand that! After all the things my sister and I went through, you should feel lucky, that you are not down in my dungeons…!"

Nell knew that she had to get to the point, but she hadn't expected to be treated like an enemy just like that, and she thought it would be better to just walk out, simply because she didn't need to deal with this shit.

"I am out of here!" Nell said and turned around and started to walk away…

"How much must I go through, before I finally can get some peace… My father and my mother are dead… I have been raped two times now by that mad dog of a prince… I want to warn the Queen of Arendelle of the attack, but is only met be yelling and insult after insult… well fuck the Queen and fuck her kingdom and fuck her sister as well… I have had enough! The queen alongside her sister can go screw themselves for all I care, and I would not give a fuck, when the kingdom of Arendelle gets attacked by the Southern Isles!" She thought to herself.

"Nell, wait a second…"

Nell turned around… It was Queen Elsa who had spoken.

"Everyone leaves except for Anna, Kai, Kristoff and Olaf!" The queen demanded, and the throne room slowly emptied out…

After everyone else had left, Queen Elsa spoke: "Listen Nell, I am sorry for yelling at you like that; it is just that the whole incident with Hans is still something, which is a clear memory in my mind… I apologise for yelling at you like that…"

Nell knew that she had a choice… She could either walk out that door and feel sorry for herself, and let the kingdom of Arendelle burn later, or she could accept the queen's apology and finish the quest she had set out to do.

"Excuse me you majesty… but I need a drink now!"

"Kai, would you mind get a bottle of…" Elsa started to say, but before she could finish her sentence Nell said: "I will get a drink at a bar…"

Nell walked out of the castle feeling complete let down… She hadn't known what to expect from the queen, but it was too much compared to everything else that had gone on… She needed some more rest…

She had been allowed to rest, that day she met Cliff in the harbour. She had been allowed on board the ship called "The Time Bandit", a little but very fast ship. She had not been given a cabin for herself, but was allowed to stay in Cliff´s cabin as his personal guest.

Cliff had been a true gentleman, who not only helped her across the sea, but he had also tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible and Nell had fallen in love with him because of it… until she heard that he had a wife and a child of his own… then she had to get that idea out of her head.

One day at sea, "The Time Bandit" was caught up by a storm, and the ship barely made it through it… The casualties had been high and she had done hers to help the people, who were hurt… unfortunately, Cliff lost his balance and fell off the ship, and disappeared in the waves below…

Nell wondered for a moment if things would have been different, if she hadn't been aboard the ship to start with, and she realised that she didn't want Cliff´s death to be in vain, so she swallowed Elsa´s apology and went straight for the throne room again, where she saw Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Kai talking with each other.

They all became silent when they saw Nell…

Without any introduction Nell said: "I am going to talk about Hans…"

Kai who had been a professional servant all his life seemed to have given her his full attention. That didn't escape Elsa's notice. Anna looked like somebody had hit her with a sledge hammer, and Kristoff, who was drinking tea, coughed after getting the tea down in the wrong part of his throat.

"Strong reactions" Nell thought to herself.

"So what about him?" the queen asked. "Has he received his punishment yet? We haven't heard anything from the representative we sent to the Southern Islands…"

"And where do you know Hans from?" Anna asked.

She didn't want to reveal how she knew Hans, so instead she decided to handle the conversation a bit more different then she had originally imagined…

"Queen Elsa, the reason you haven't heard anything from the Southern Islands, is because there has been a coup…"

Everybody would have been able to hear a needle hit the ground, so silent the room had become. Nell noticed that the temperature in the room was dropping very fast. She saw Anna looking at her with a whole new interest than before.

"What are you saying? There has been a coup?" Anna asked.

"Yes, a new king has risen and he is currently ruling over all of the Southern Islands…"

"And what has all that got to do with Hans?" Olaf asked. "He did receive his rightful punishment, right?"

"The thing is Olaf that Hans is no longer the prince of the Southern Islands… He is the king now and he has a giant fleet at his disposal to attack this kingdom with and the thing is… The people of the Southern Islands like him better than they liked his father… "


	25. Elsa: Disturbing news

Elsa

The cup of tea that Kristoff was holding exploded in his hands. He had held it tightly when the news hit him, that Hans was the new king of the Southern Islands. Anna had hid her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to hide her tears. Olaf almost took his own head off in an attempt to throw it against the wall. Elsa felt a storm of emotions inside her. Anger, sadness and the worst of them all: fear.

She knew what Hans was capable of doing, and if he had become the king of the Southern Islands, it would mean that Hans by now controlled the largest army and the largest fleet in the five kingdoms, and something told her that he would be coming after the throne of Arendelle next.

Right then, she realised that her kingdom wasn't strong enough to hold out against and attack from the Southern Islands, and even though she had allies in the kingdom of Corona, she was still very doubtful of her kingdom´s chances for surviving…

After all, this was Hans they were talking about, a chameleon capable of learning from his mistake, and now when he had the title of king, she knew he would be plotting and planning, and that plan would be perfect down to the slightest detail, and now, even when Hans was as far away as he was, she could almost sense the pure evil that came from him.

But sensing his evil was really just Elsa being afraid… She was afraid for her kingdom, for her friends and Anna… Elsa started to wonder what would happen to Anna and herself, if they were defeated and taken prisoner by Hans…

"How could it come to this?" Elsa asked herself.

That monster had tried to kill her and worst yet, he had left her sister to die and now for some fucked up reason he had become the king… It just wasn't fair for any of them…

Elsa looked at Nell and said: "Please tell us from the beginning, what you saw Nell."

"I was hiding in the village after having escaped from Hans on an earlier occasion."

"Sorry to interrupt you Nell, but what was that earlier occasion, which you talk about?" Anna asked.

Elsa noticed that Nell didn't want to talk about that, but Elsa repeated Anna´s question.

"I… I used to work as a maid for the royal family of the Southern Islands… and one day Hans tried to take advantage of me… but I managed to escape him…That was before he came to this kingdom."

"He is a rapist too!" Elsa thought to herself. Why didn't that come as a surprise to her?

Nell continued: "I realised that he might wanted to try and find me again and kill me, so I tried to hide amongst the villagers. Realising that I needed a lot of money to be able to come aboard a ship, I stayed hidden, but ultimately managed to find an inn, where there was a need for a bar girl. The inn keeper told me that I could work for him and I could earn some money that way. However after having worked there for a long period, one day everything went wrong! I was in my room and was about to change clothes when a brute stormed in and knocked me unconscious! When I came to, the inn was burning!"

Elsa thought that Nell seemed to be a lot stronger mentally then other people including herself where… If Nell really had awoken in a burning building, and she had of course survived that, it only meant that Nell was a survivor, and a force to be reckoned with…

Nell was still speaking: "I managed to get downstairs and saw body's lying around without any heads attached to them. In a corner, a family had been slain, and the inn keeper was dead too. I took all the money he owed me and got out through the front door, and I went straight for the harbour. However on my way down there, I saw a large amount of people gathering around near the castle entrance. Wooden crosses had been raised and King Walter, and his wife and eleven of their sons were hanging from them!"

Not a sound came from the throne room after that revelation. The fact that the royal family had been crucified was clean evidence to Hans´s cruelty but also how barbaric the traditions were on the Southern Islands… Elsa could hardly believe it! She knew that Nell was telling her the truth but she found it difficult to imagine that Hans would crucify people in that way! Nobody did that in the five kingdoms. The last crucifixion took place three hundred years ago according to a history book she had read!

Nell continued: "Then the doors to the castles central courtyard opened and Hans appeared beside the same man that had knocked me down! Hans was laughing loudly, and then he ordered all the crosses to be transported around the kingdom so people could spit on the royal bodies. Then he ... Then he... "

Elsa looked at the young woman. She could see that Nell found it difficult to continue her story. Elsa looked over at Anna… she could see that her sister was white in the face, and it looked like she was going to throw up… Kristoff noticed that too and held Anna close to his body.

Then Nell said: "The representative from this kingdom got and even worse punishment…! "

Elsa's eyes immediately found Kai, who no longer acted as professional as he always did…

"Kai, maybe you should leave now?" Elsa asked, but Kai was insisting…

"No, I want to hear this, your majesty. I need to know what has happened to Gerda... I need to know…"

After years of professional behaviour as a royal servant Kai was starting to crack. Elsa didn't need to see it to know it, and her heart bled with Kai´s…

"What happened to her... please tell me Nell?" Kai asked Nell with a voice that was shaking.

Nell continued: "Hans brought Gerda before the crowd and asked them what punishment they would like to see her receive. Almost all of them yelled, feed her to the dogs! Hans went over to her and kicked her hard in both kneecaps so she fell screaming to the ground. Then he unleashed his dogs upon her… After that, there wasn't much left of Gerda to be recognisable! "

Anna got herself loose from Kristoff's hug, went down on all four and started to puke… Kristoff looked like all life had been drained from him, Olaf was devastated, and Elsa hated.

She hated Hans for all what he was. She hated him for his cruelty. She hated him for being that disgusting monster that he was. She hated him for haunting her dreams alongside the voice. By now it would not surprise her if Hans was in some way truly connected to the voice that sometimes haunted her dreams.

She remembered that Hans's eyes had lost their entire warm, in her dream. Maybe these dreams really were visions. The only one with a frozen heart was him!

Nell continued her story: "Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by and unknown assailant and I were dragged into a barn, where it turned out that the assailant was Hans himself… While people had been seeing the horrible things that happened to Gerda, no one noticed that Hans had disappeared, and he simply had the freedom to drag me away, without anyone even noticing it… In the barn he tried to take advantage of me one more time, but fortunately my screams alerted a man nearby that came to my rescue, but I was knocked out cold, and when I came to myself, my money was gone…"

Elsa regretted that she had yelled at Nell in the first place… Hans had tried to take advantage of her two times, and she had escaped a burning building and if that wasn't enough, all her money had been stolen from her and Elsa had yelled at her, calling her deaf!

Elsa deeply regretted that, and she knew that she had to make it up to Nell again. Anna was done throwing up, and came up on her shaking legs again, where after she said: "I need to sit down!"

"Just use the throne, but don't get to comfortable in it… It is mine!" Elsa said half smiling, half serious, and it made Anna smile a bit.

Elsa could always feel her body getting warm, whenever she saw her sister happy. She looked at Kai, and saw that he didn't move or spoke at all, but Elsa knew that he was struggling… struggling not to show his emotions! It would be a fight he wouldn't win…

Nell continued: "Without money, I could not escape from the Southern Islands, but I went down to the harbour anyway, and headed for the ship "Whirlwind", but when I came on board I saw that all the crew members had been slaughtered, and the female crewmember was lying naked after having been raped…! It looked like she had been that at least… I went off the ship again and saw a man approach me! He was the captain of the ship "The Time Bandit". He told me that I could come on board, and there was something about him that told me I could trust him. The ship was attacked by a storm, and the captain, Cliff was his name, disappeared in the waves below, but we got out of the storm, and I ended up in the kingdom of Arendelle. Then I met Kristoff and now I am here…"

Elsa had told Gerda to go with the fastest ship she could find, and even the crewmembers hadn't been spared Hans´s wrath, and the more she thought about it, the more she hated Hans.

Kai turned to Elsa: "Please your majesty I need to be alone right now!"

Elsa's heart broke and cried for Kai. He was a gentle soul and now that soul had received deep wounds that could never be healed.

"Hans, you will pay for this. I swear if it's the last thing I do, you will pay for hurting us!" she said to herself.

"That will be all for today!" Elsa said and went over to Kai, took his hands in hers and went with him away from the throne room.

Once outside that room, his eyes turned to waterfalls, as he felt to his knees and began to cry. Elsa wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her body.

"I'm so sorry your majesty. I'm so unprofessional I know!"

"Don't say such a thing Kai. You are also a part of my family. You and Gerda are family… You and Gerda were the one who raised us after our parents died, when their ship went down!"

That was a clean truth. Her father had told her she would be fine, and that was also the day that her father and mother had left for another kingdom. Their vessel was however lost at sea, and she and Anna would never see their parents again. Kai and Gerda had looked after them ever since. The sisters had felt that they had become replacement parents, as Kai and Gerda were the closest to real family they had. Kai and Gerda had though her, how she was to do her different duties, and Gerda was the one, who had taught Elsa how to write and had schooled her in literature and the history of the five kingdoms, and now she was gone, murdered by a madman.

The door to the Throne room opened and Anna appeared. Elsa signalled for her to come over to them and participate in the hug. Anna did just that, and in that corridor the three of them hugged and cried for the death of Gerda, who they would never see again…


	26. Hans: Cruel monarch

Hans

Hans and Miko was walking through the harbour, where the great navy of the Southern Islands lay dormant, ready to be awakened at the call for war.

"Two hundred battleships... two hundred battleships ready for an attack against Arendelle!" Hans said with a smile on his face.

"You can tell your master that I am having more built for a total war against Arendelle!"

"My master is pleased with your progress" Miko said looking at the impressive collection of warships.

"The cannons on the ships have been replaced by some new ones, which firepower can penetrate every building and every wall. I'm sure they will come in great handy when the time comes! There is something that I am quite concerned about."

"What would that be?"

"Last time I was in Arendelle, that royal monster froze the entire fjord, freezing several of the ships in thick layers of ice."

"And what is your point if I may ask?

"Well how am I to act if that same thing happens again? If my soldiers climb down from their ships and runs on the ice to attack Arendelle, Elsa will just be able to thaw the ice again, and my men will drown in the icy waters!"

"You don't have to worry about that Hans! There is another thing, according to my master; Elsa knows that you have become the new king of these Islands!"

Hans was in shock!

"That makes a surprise attack completely worthless!" he said.

"Indeed it does, but another thing is that Elsa will be traveling to a certain birthday celebration far away from the castle!"

"That is bullshit! She would never do that. She is not that stupid!"

"No, she isn't stupid at all, but her pathetic sister is! The fact remains, that Elsa will be gone for some time. My master has already sown seeds of displeasure among the royal family members and friends in Arendelle. They will do whatever he wants them to do!"

"You mean... the master is in Arendelle now?"

"He is and he is doing his job to make your takeover easier!"

"I'm not going to take over Arendelle... I will destroy it with my bare Hands! I will rip Anna's heart out myself, and I will look into her eyes triumphantly and let her know that I won, and her sister couldn't save her!"

"This reminds me, that there has been some change of plans!"

Hans looked nervous at Miko, whose face didn't reveal his thoughts.

"Originally Elsa's powers were to be used by my master, however according to him, her powers isn't fully developed yet! He believes that her ultimate potential would be unlocked when she hasn't anything left to lose!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that the destruction of Arendelle and its people, the death of Anna and the rest of Elsa's friends, will surely give Elsa a frozen Heart, and when she is given to you Hans, the master demands you to turn her to our side! In that way he believes that her powers will be developed to such an extent that the door will be opened!"

"What door?" Hans asked and felt a bit confused.

"A door that needs three keys to open, and that is all you need to know right now."

They saw several workers loading a ship with cannonballs.

"Well, I will return to the castle!" Miko said in a neutral tone like he was bored." Come find me in the castle if you have some questions."

Hans had thousands of them and all of them about this mysterious door that the master seemed to want opened. He watched as Miko left him, and he looked down the harbour and saw people making the ships ready for combat. He continued walking to the edge of the harbour and looked out on the horizon, with a feeling of great anticipation that he would win the battle there was about to occur in a not so distant future.

He wondered if Elsa was doing the exact same thing that he was doing now. He had thought that he would have the element of surprise on his side, but now he didn't have that, and he should have been annoyed by it. However he felt full of confidence so much that he knew that he would win.

He had for several days thought about Elsa and he remembered the first time he had met her at the coronation celebration. He had noticed that tall, calm character she had been during the celebration, and he had immediately known that he wouldn't stand a chance with her.

Her sister Anna had been another thing though. She had been such a desperate little girl who was craving love, and he had had no problem in faking his love for her. He did admit to himself that she hadn't deserved it, but then again he was not the sentimental type, so he did whatever he wanted to do! As long it just gave him more power...

It had turned out that Elsa had put up a brave façade, but she had really been a scared little girl, who had tried so desperately to hide her powers from the world, and Hans could not stop admiring her for how well she had done that.

"I am admiring a monster! I must be going crazy now!" He thought to himself.

Hans admitted to himself, that when he was on his mission to retrieve Elsa from her Ice castle, he had for a split second, that first time he saw her in her ice dress, thought that she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on, but she still had to die so he could be the king of Arendelle.

Now he would be the king of Arendelle, and now Elsa didn't need to die… not yet anyway…

He wondered how he would turn Elsa to his side. Something told him it would be impossible!

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he remembered he had said that to her.

Elsa might be a brave young and innocent woman and he doubted that destroying everything she held dear would turn her to his side. He doubted that very much.

"What if I made her destroy it all herself?" he asked himself. "Would that be of any help?"

Then he got a brilliant idea that made him laugh loudly, so all the workers in the harbour looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"That's it!" he said loudly. "That's how I'm going to do it!"

He left the harbour and went straight for the castle, and went straight for the master bedroom. In that room stood a table and on it there were some parchment. Using a feather, he dipped it in ink, which was placed beside the feather, he started to write. He wrote his scheme down on the parchment, and added more details along the way.

He knew how he was going to turn Elsa to his side and by the gods; he knew how he was going to do it fast! He got up from the chair and found Miko, standing in the garden of roses by the mermaid sculpture.

"Does your master know when Elsa will be leaving Arendelle?" he asked Miko.

"He doesn't have an exact date yet, but Queen Elsa will be at the celebration for the Sultan´s son…"

"When you have the exact time Miko, then I want you to tell me when it is!"

"I will do just that then!"

"Does your master talk to you in your mind?" Hans asked, but he already knew the answer…

"Yes, he does it the same way as he talks to you too. But it cost him energy to do that, so there can go several days without him giving me an order. But soon Hans, we will attack Arendelle, and that bitch will be within our grasps!"

Hans thought a bit but then he said: "I didn't know you hated the queen that much! Why do you hate her so much?"

"That is something that I don't wish to talk about!" Miko snapped.

"That's enough!" Hans said and pulled out his sword and held the pointy end a few inches from Miko's throat.

"Next time you talk to me like that again, I am going to show you how fucking pissed I can be, do you understand that Miko? Don't think for a second that the master gives a shit about you, as he really doesn't need you at all! I'm pretty sure…"

…Hans walked closer to Miko…

"…that if I cut your throat right here and right now, he wouldn't give a damn!"

Miko not as much as blinked but looked at Hans, who found it difficult to guess, what Miko was thinking at that moment.

"I thought so Miko… When it comes to it you are nothing special!"

Hans put his sword back in its sheath and walked inside to the throne room. He's dogs was lying near the throne, but as soon as they saw him they immediately got up.

"Good boys!" Hans said.

He had said that too, while they were in the middle of tearing Gerda apart! After the dogs were done, the scared villagers knew who their king was.

Then he had tried to rape Nell again, but he had been stopped by that angry farmer, but the farmer had been no match for Hans, and now the farmer was sleeping with the mermaids. Nell had escaped from him and Hans was still pissed because of that.

The day after that incident a soldier brought before him a man, who had been trying to create a rebellion against Hans, but who had been caught as a result!

Hans had thought to himself that if he killed every single one who talked bad about him, the rebel problem could get worse, so he decided to do something completely different. Instead he had a labour camp built and forced his prisoners to dig after gold and diamonds and rubies. Since all trade had ceased with Arendelle he needed to find other ways to get money for the kingdom, so he could as well just have his prisoners dig after wealth.

If a woman, who was pregnant, got sent to a labour camp the guards was ordered to harm her in such a way so her child died. Hans didn't believe that children, who were raised by rebels, would be good and loyal people, so he decided to smite them down while they were still in their mothers' wombs. He had seen it for himself, what that process had been like.

A woman had been convicted for the crime of treason and was sent to a labour camp. She was six months pregnant. She was led into a dark room and Hans had entered it shortly after.

"Make sure her seed doesn't get to be a problem in the future!" he had said to one of the guards.

"No, I beg of you my liege. Please don't harm my child, I beg of you…!"

And not a single fuck was given by Hans that day!

The guard had been swift and brutal. He had kicked her in the stomach so hard that she fell to the floor immediately, and then he had kicked her five times more, so blood started running out of her vagina. She had been totally unconscious, when they gave her a caesarean cut and removed the dead baby within her.

While the woman lay in a pool of her own blood, Hans left the room without looking back, knowing that this was one of the ways he could gain control over the population. Shortly after that, he had guards stationed in the harbour, which was to make sure that no ship left it. Soon enough his entire kingdom had become a hermit kingdom.

Hans ordered that every single man, woman and child was to be trained to be part of his army, and soon he found himself to have and army that had grown four times in just a few days. He ordered them all to start constructing new ships which resulted in, that the harbour got expanded several times, in just a few days. If one person tried to take a break, he would have them sent to the labour camps, which by now was called "Death´s Dormitory" by the populace.

Hans sat on his throne and felt completely at peace with himself, when he thought about his aggressive military expansion, but his thoughts continued to circle around a young queen with platinum blond hair.

"A monster was what she was and would always be" he said to himself.

But he himself had been called a monster, and now she was offered to him! He couldn't wait to lay his hands on her…!


	27. Nell: Complications

Nell

Nell saw herself in the mirror and did not know what to think. Nell had as a reward for telling Elsa about Hans´s takeover of the Southern Islands, been given a room in the castle that she could spend some nights in, as the queens honoured guest. She stood before a mirror and was just as naked, as the day she came into the world, and she couldn't stop looking at her stomach.

At first she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but she had given it a thought, and now it seemed like her worst fears had been confirmed. Doing the weeks she had spent on "The Time Bandit", there had been no signs of it, but there was now: She was pregnant, and she didn't have a doubt in her mind, of who the father of the child was.

"Hans… I pray you will never get too meet that monster little one!" she said and placed her right hand on her stomach, as if the child could hear her talk.

She had several times thought about getting herself into an accident that would result in a miscarriage, but she always changed her mind. It wasn't the child's fault that it´s father was a crazy bastard.

The thing about her being pregnant was that it was easy to hide. She had been pregnant for a few weeks, but the child inside her was not big so it was easy to pretend that she wasn't pregnant. Nell didn't know a lot about Elsa, but by the way she had acted under the meeting in the throne room, Nell knew that Elsa hated Hans, and Nell didn't know how Elsa would respond if she knew that Nell was with Hans´s child.

She had told Elsa that she had more than once been assaulted by Hans, but she hadn't told her the entire truth! Nell hadn't told Elsa or Anna or anyone else, that she had been raped, and Nell truly didn't know what to do… She could not hide the fact that she was pregnant for an eternity.

"But that wasn't the child's fault!" she had told herself, but she found it hard to imagine that she could ever love a child that was conceived through rape.

Nell thought it would be better, if she gave birth to the child and then left the child on someone's doorstep, or just made up a story of how she found the child screaming beside its dead parents. Every time she thought about either of those things, she felt like the lowest of the lowest of scum, even lower then Hans, and it made her cry.

"I must stay strong" she thought to herself. "Maybe I can love this child, but only time can tell if I can or not!"

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Anna, are you decent?"

"No just a minute!"

Nell quickly found a green dress in the wardrobe and one minute later she was decent enough.

"I'm decent know!" she said and opened the door out to the corridor.

Anna stood in front of her and she didn't look happy at all.

"May I come in?" Anna said with a voice that gave Nell the chills.

"It's not my castle, please come in!"

Anna sat down in a chair and was watching Nell's every move. Nell was pretty sure that Anna was trying to get as much information she could without even say a single word to her. Although Nell was standing right there in the middle of the room with a green dress on, she was sure that Anna saw right through it, and suddenly, Nell felt fear!

"I want to talk with you about something…" Anna said with a low voice.

Nell felt very uneasy.

"How did you meet Kristoff?" Anna asked her.

"I met him at a trading post… with sauna... when he found out that I was heading to the village, he asked me if I wanted to come with him and a few hours later we arrived here… but why do you want to know this if I may ask?"

Anna didn't respond at first but then she said: "Nell… I do not believe you… even though that your child isn't that big yet, I can see that you are pregnant!"

Nell's heart was trying to leave her chest, and her mouth had gone completely dry.

"I was wondering if you are Kristoff´s lover and I just want you to tell me the truth… Your belly is sticking out just a little so I know you are pregnant!" Anna said and got up from the chair.

"No, I'm not his lover; I first met him at that trading post… with sauna…!"

"So if that's the truth, then that child you carry must be Hans´s, am I right?"

Nell felt like sticking her head in the ground!

"Yes, it is…" she said and felt the tears knocking on her eyes.

"You said you had been assaulted by Hans, twice, and that you managed to get away on both occasions, as you said so yourself, so I was truly wondering if you were telling all of the truth for real or just some of it. In these days Queen Elsa can't be careful enough, and I began to wonder for her, if you just came here to help with an invasion by infiltrating us!"

"I…I would… I would never help Hans with that! I swear it on my life…"

Anna went over to her and before Nell could react Anna was hugging her tightly, and it felt like she wasn't about to let go.

"If you hate Hans that much… then it means that your child wasn't truly conceived in an act of true love, am I right?"

Nell tried to force the words out of her mouth, but all she could do was let the tears flow. This was the first time in forever someone actually had hugged her, and Nell felt that she truly was in a safe place.

"I will be talking with the queen about this Nell, but you need not worry at all. Elsa would never dream about hurting a child. Not even if the child was conceived by her enemy!"

Nell felt herself relaxing even more.

"My princess…" she said, "I can never thank you enough for being so kind to me!"

"Please child, call me Anna. Do you want to be a maid in this castle? In this way you earn your food, and a place to live."

"I would love to Anna. Sure I will work hard, and I will…"

"Just make sure you don't get stressed or something. It's bad for the baby. Do you know what you want to call the child?"

"If it's a boy he will be named Arthur. I don't know what to call the child if it is a girl. However I was wondering if I could love this child, since it was conceived thru rape…"

Anna looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Either you can or cannot, and if it is the latter, then I think it would be best for you to never tell the child that you are its mother, then Elsa and I will make sure the child is raised in this castle. Do you agree with that plan my friend?"

Nell fully agreed with the plan. All her troubles would be solved and she would be forever grateful to the sisters.

"Whatever you sisters want from me I will give you!" she said and sounded like a fanatic as she said it.

Nell got surprised when Anna kissed her on the forehead and said: "Everything is going to be fine" then she left the room, and left Nell to her own thoughts.

She was about to find another dress, when there was another knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

There was no response. Then there was another knock.

"Just two seconds…" and she went over to the door, opened it and found herself stare into the eyes of a hunchback.

"Hello my friend" the hunchback said with a low serious voice. "I just wanted to hear how you are doing… you are the newly arrived, right?!"

"I'm doing find sir… yes I am… I haven't seen you in this castle before."

"I spend most of my time in the castles library. My name is Tamas and I am the queen's personal doctor."

"It's good to meet you Tamas. I must say everything is to my satisfaction…"

"May I come in?" he said and Nell showed him in.

Nell thought that this man was properly the ugliest person she had ever seen before… Tamas face looked like it had been hit with a shovel, and he had two different collared eyes… One was green and one was blue… but Nell dared to believe that Tamas knowledge and secrets were vast and many.

He said: "So girl what is your name?"

"My name is Nell my lord."

"I bet you are called Nellie too, is that correct?"

He was correct. Her father used to call her Nellie, but that was before the roof had come down on top of him.

"You are correct my lord. My father used to call me that. That was a very good guess, I must say!"

"Well, I am good at guessing, but I guess you have at least one sibling?"

"You are correct again my lord!" Nell said, and she began to think, that Tamas was one of those people she had to be careful around…

"Forgive me for asking so much Nell, but I only need to learn a little bit about you, so I can get a clearer view of what kind of person you are… so I hope you don't mind that I ask questions?"

"Not at all…!" Nell replied and felt a bit tenser.

"What are the names of your family members?"

"That doesn't matter my lord… They are all dead now anyway… maybe except from my sister Anita…"

Tamas was silent as he looked at her, and Nell began to wonder why he had suddenly tensed up…

"To talk about something else… are you hungry?"

"No, my lord but I thank you for asking."

"I thought you were hungry since you were pregnant…"

"By the Gods, how did he know that?" she asked herself.

She didn't even look that pregnant.

"How… how did you know that I was...?"

"Dear child… do I really look that stupid too you? Because I can assure you of, that if there is one thing I'm not, then it is stupid!"

"I haven't even called…"

"But you thought it I wager, anyway it doesn't matter. As you were Hans´s lover I take it that you are pregnant with his child. Don't look at me like that; it is painfully obvious that this bastard child of yours is his!"

Nell began: "How dare you call…"

"I dare Nell, because you carry the child of the man who is an enemy of this kingdom, and if you think for a moment that Elsa is going to allow your child to live, you can think again!"

"But, Anna…"

"Anna doesn't know what she is talking about at all, and you are pathetically naïve to think for a moment that Elsa is going to be merciful against your unborn bastard, but she isn't going to be that. As time goes by that boy will be asking questions about his family, and I predict that one day you will reveal it to him. The child will travel to its father and swear loyalty to him…!"

"I'm going to get the guards now!" Nell almost yelled at Tamas.

"Please go ahead and do that and you child losses its life as a result. You will also lose your life for keeping the child a secret for the queen, so please go ahead…"

Nell wanted to scream at Tamas, but what if he was telling the truth?

"Right now Nell, you are fucked! I suggest you keep a low profile for the time being, that is the advice I can give you for now!"

Then he left the room. Nell went over to the mirror, slowly fell on her knees and then she cried.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked herself, but the she began to ask herself why Tamas had become silent at the mention of the name Anita…?


	28. Anna: The sins of the father

Anna

Anna was walking down a set of corridors and she was in deep thought over, how she was going to bring the news to Elsa. Nell was pregnant, which should have been something to celebrate over; however this child was the child of Hans, and Anna thought that Elsa would understand and together with Anna, raise the child within the castle walls.

There was only one person in the throne room when Anna entered it. Elsa was sitting tall and mighty on her throne and she looked like she was in deep thought over something. Anna and Elsa hadn't got around talking about the incident in Elsa's room yet, but this seemed like the perfect time to start.

Tamas words still lingered in Anna's head, so she decided to approach the subject matter carefully. She did after all not want to start a war with her sister. Nell´s baby depended on it and Anna didn't want to fail Nell. That woman had already been trough to much already…

Anna started out by saying: "Hello Elsa... How are you?"

She could immediately see that Elsa was in a bad mood.

"Listen Elsa, I want to apologise for the incident in your private chambers" Anna said.

Elsa, not as much as moved, which made Anna nervous. She could feel the temperature of the room going down.

Well that was one way of revealing ones displeasure, Anna thought.

She really meant that she was sorry, but the words of Tamas kept hanging in her ears, that her sister might have gotten insane. Dealing with insane persons, would be like to deal with a powder keg that could easily explode, and Anna didn't want that to happen…

Anna started freezing and then she said: "Enough Elsa, I have already apologised, don't make it worse than it already is."

She could see Elsa blinking very fast, as the temperature in the room got even lower, and Anna started thinking that she had to get out of the throne room! It was too cold!

Suddenly, the temperature in the room rose up again and Elsa slowly got up from her throne and slowly walked over to Anna. Elsa was wearing her Snow Queen outfit, which still to this day; made Anna awe over her sister's beauty, which seemed to be out of this world.

She stood before Anna and then she said: "I am sorry to Anna. No matter if you remember it or not, I have been thinking about what you said to me at that time, and I owe you an apology as well!"

Anna couldn't remember anything but she let the queen continue. Nell´s child´s life depended on it…

"I didn't know that you felt this way about that order of ice that the Sultan has ordered, but rest assured, that you will never be alone again Anna. However, now I do mean to have this order completed, so you will not be seeing Kristoff as much, but with that said, I will make sure to give him some days off, so you can spend time with him. Is that okay with you?"

Anna was thinking about what Elsa would be doing with Kristoff in the meantime… She could still hear the conversation she had had with Tamas about the "friendship" between Elsa and Kristoff…

"I'm okay with that… thank you Elsa… There is another thing we need to talk about…"

"…And what is that for a thing if I may ask?"

Anna needed to tell her about Hans`s child without implicating Nell…

"I heard a rumour in the village today. It seems that Hans is to be a father!"

Elsa´s face was unreadable to Anna and it made her wonder what Elsa was thinking right at that moment…

"Well, if it is just a rumour then there is nothing to worry about!" Elsa said.

"But, what if the rumour is true?" Anna asked.

She had to be careful not to implicate Nell and herself for that matter…

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Anna, which is the only thing I can say about that, but what fool, would ever dream about getting a child with that madman…?"

I don't know Elsa… I simply do not know…

Anna knew what Elsa thought about that child. She had to be even more careful now. She didn't want Elsa to call her a traitor to the kingdom of Arendelle and have her executed, but right now Anna had to learn more about her sister´s thoughts.

Suddenly Elsa said: "I would like to get my hands on that child! Using that child as leverage is one of few ways we might survive if Hans dare an attack on us. That and freezing the fjord again, which should make an attack by sea useless… I need to get in contact with the kingdom of Corona and ask them for help, so Arendelle can stand against an attack!

Anna had without asking gotten the answer that she wanted. The queen would not be good against the child, but would be using it as leverage. Anna´s brain was working hard on trying to find a way to protect Nell. If Nell had just said, that she was from the Southern Islands, there would not have been any problem…

But when she had mentioned that she had been in contact with Hans, to make the queen listen to her, since Elsa now considered people from the Southern Islands as enemies, Nell had put her child´s and her own life in danger!

The queen didn't know that Nell was pregnant, and Anna knew that she had to protect Nell and the unborn child, but if she did that, Elsa would probably label her a traitor to the kingdom of Arendelle. If that happened it was most likely that Anna would be hanged within a few hours after being labelled a traitor!

"You are right Elsa! I am sure it is just a rumour!"

Elsa sat down upon her throne again.

"Yes, it is probably just a nasty rumour!" Elsa said and gazed down on her sister.

Anna didn't know what to think about Elsa. Anna had always seen her sister as a kind and strong woman, but now it was like Anna saw her with different eyes, and she didn't like what she saw. Maybe Anna had just been the naïve girl that thought that the only thing there was needed in any situation, was a little bit of love… The love between sisters…

She thought about Tamas´s words again. He had said to her, he suspected that Elsa was going insane do to the abilities that she possessed. For every minute that went by, Anna started to agree with him. Though she didn't trust Tamas fully, he had given no reason to suspect otherwise. Right now, Tamas was probably the only person that was trustworthy!

Anna had to be certain so she asked: "You didn't really want to use a child against Hans… would you?"

"Anna, you are not the queen here. Sometimes rulers must do some things, that aren't something to be proud of, for the sake of our own people! Our enemies children, is not our children and if we have to keep them as hostages or kill them, well, I will do it for my people! I hope I don't ever have to do it, but if Hans had a child and I got my hands on it, then that child would suffer for the sins of his father. That's it, there is nothing more to discuss about that!"

Anna knew that there was a lot of politics involving the four other kingdoms and doing a war, and she knew that if she was the queen of Arendelle she wouldn't have been able to hurt an innocent child, since it was very honourless to do just that… She hadn't expected her sister to be that kind of a person who could do just that in a blink of an eye.

"Maybe it was really just me, who was naïve enough to think that life is a dance on roses, but I've would never be able to do the things that Elsa can do when it comes to making such decisions" Anna thought to herself.

For the first time in her life, Anna feared her sister…!

"Well… I will see you later Elsa, I am going to the royal stables…"

"Ohh… are you going for a ride?"

"Yes… I expect to be back again this afternoon…"

The truth was, it was just an excuse to get out of the throne room and away from Elsa. Anna had never experienced her sister like that, and Elsa´s temper was of great concern to Anna. Elsa had told her about that time Hans and the duke´s men had stormed her ice castle, and Anna had learned that the ice, which Elsa had conjured up, had turned red, when she was angry.

Anna didn't want to admit it, but Elsa could probably do more damage to her own people, then the Southern Islands could, and now Anna noticed that she was going around with thoughts that would suggest treason.

She thought that it might have been better if Elsa wasn't the queen, which Elsa wasn't in the position of power. What if Elsa one day lost it completely, a fear that kept growing inside of Anna, even though she was trying to block that fear out, then what?

Elsa was her sister and Elsa would never harm her, but then she thought about how far Elsa was prepared to go to save the kingdom of Arendelle, and it made Anna question herself. Anna asked herself, if it would be a good idea to just find another kingdom to live in and take Nell with her, or should both of them just stay in the palace, right under Elsa´s nose?

Anna questioned herself: "Why am I so obsessed in helping that woman? It is treason, but why do I want to help her so badly?"

Anna knew the answer to those questions. She was feeling sorry for Nell and all the things that Nell had been through. Nell was a young woman, who had been raped and abused, and as a result of that, Nell had come to Arendelle in the hope of finding safety, but instead she was now in danger! As long Elsa didn't know anything about Nell´s pregnancy, Nell was out of danger, but if Elsa discovered the truth… Anna couldn't finish that thought…

Anna had gotten outside and was approaching the stables, where she saw Kevin and his wife Isa hugging each other tightly… like none of them wanted to let the other go again.

Anna thought about the things Kevin and Isa had been through. After the death of their child, they hadn't tried to make another one, and Anna doubted that they would have the thought of having a child for real ever again, but Anna hadn't asked them about that.

Not only would it be highly inappropriate, but it was none of her business to find out what Kevin and Isa was thinking about.

Kevin and Isa let go of each other, as soon as they saw Anna approaching them…

"Good day Kevin, Isa… how are you today?" Anna asked.

"We are good, thank you very much!" Kevin and Isa responded.

"Are the horses ready to ride on?"

"Yes, they are Princess Anna; I have taken good care of them!" Kevin responded and gave Isa a kiss on her cheek.

Isa´s cheeks got red and Anna could not stop smiling about that as she saw it happen. It was good to see that the love between these two had never withered, but had got so much stronger…

"If I may ask, where are you going Princess Anna?" Isa asked.

"I will be riding for the hills Isa… I need to clear my mind; I need to think about things!"

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Isa asked. "It won't be any trouble at all to escort you!"

"Well, I thank you Isa… yes I could use someone to talk with…"


	29. Olaf: Legends and questions

Olaf

Olaf was looking at his precious painting with a bad feeling in his stomach. Ever since he had hugged Anna, he felt his friends where leaving him or was changing to something he didn't recognise, something he had hoped never to see. He kept looking at the image of Anna, who was giving a big smile.

They hadn't talked with each other since Anna told Olaf to go fuck himself, and he didn't know what to think about that. Olaf felt he had deserved to be talked too like that since he had treated Anna so bad and yet… When he had hugged her it had felt completely different to the point that he had thought that the Anna, he had hugged, was a totally different person!

The one he talked the most with now was Elsa, since Sven was working on that ice order that the Sultan had ordered. Olaf went over to his book shelve that Elsa had given to him, and took a look over the titles of the books he had gotten his hands on.

Most of the books he had were about amazing adventures and magic, and some of the books were about fairy tales and short stories. He had been crying himself to sleep after he had read the story about "The little match girl." Some of his books dealt with ancient legends of long forgotten castles, knights, kings and queens, whose tales most people would never know off, till those legends would finally fade away forever.

But Olaf kept them alive. He found it to be almost his duty to keep those legends alive, so he told them to the small children, so they might remember them. He had read in a book that those people, who didn't remember the dark side of history, was only doomed to repeat the same things again.

The book titled: "Ages long since passed" had become Olaf´s favourite book, and he enjoyed reading about events that supposedly happened thousands of years ago. Some of the chapters in the book didn't deal with these fantastic tails, but words of wisdom legendary people had left behind, and some of the chapters was about last words people had said as they had been about to die. Some chapter's dealt with ancient rituals long since forgotten and legendary creatures that disappeared out of history!

Olaf enjoyed reading about it all. He picked up the book, sat down in his favourite chair and began to read. He had come to a new chapter called "The sorcerer who fainted" which was a rather short chapter.

_A long time ago there were six sorcerers who decided to create a council consisting only of them and their kind. One day one of the sorcerers fell to the ground and received a vision, and he began mumbling words and sentences that didn't make any sense to the others... _

_The words and sentences that came out of the sorcerer's mouth were: "The temple is waiting… Winter is a key… Queens's conception wasn't natural… Snake in the castle… Darkness falls… King unleashes destruction… Two sister´s separate path… The architect is behind it all...The virgin is a key… The slumbering treasures the first key... The ancient one is resting underneath the temple!" _

_The sorcerer who fainted died one hour later after having received the vision, after his brothers had tried to make him wake up again, but he had gone into a deep sleep, and he never awoke again…!_

Olaf put the book back into its place and tried to memorise the words so he could tell it to the children the next day. Then he went over to the fireplace and sat down before the fire. He was sure that he in some way was taunting the fire, since he was protected by Elsa's cloud and it made him smile a bit.

He decided that he would go visit Elsa again and maybe talk a bit more with that mysterious Nell that he had gotten a warm hug from. She had been so desperate to meet Elsa the first time he had seen her, and surely she had calm down by now. Elsa had after all allowed her to stay in the castle for the time being as a token of gratitude after Nell had warned her about Hans´s sadistic takeover of the Southern Islands. The thing Olaf remembered the best about Nell was her green eyes, like the green ruby in Anna's necklace that he had seen often.

Olaf looked upon the painting again. He didn't want to lose Anna as a friend, he didn't want to lose any of them, and he convinced himself to apologise to Anna for the way he had treated her, though he still would feel uneasy around her since he could sense something about her that was different.

"But maybe it was all just in my imagination!" he said to himself. "Maybe it was just me dreaming about it. Anna did not deserve the way I treated her. This painting of mine was made with my true friends and now it has lost some of its value because I judged Anna!" I should not have done that!"

Olaf needed some fresh air on his face so he went outside and went for a long walk along the beach. He stopped up rather suddenly while he almost gasped and was ready to throw his own head off.

_"Two sister´s separate path..."_

"Could this prophesy be linked to Elsa and Anna?" he asked himself.

They were sister after all and according to the text, the queen's conception wasn't natural, and Elsa had her special gift. As he thought more about it, he realised that it could not possible have any connection to the two sisters. It would be rather ridicules!

But what if the text really was linked to them? Another question formed in his mind, and he knew just the right man to ask that question to!

_"Queens's conception wasn't natural…"_

Elsa was very special, but her sister hadn't owned the same abilities that Elsa had, which could mean only one thing: That Elsa´s mom wasn't able to get children normally! Olaf only needed to ask a specific person, and then he could find out if the former queen had had a difficulty in getting pregnant, but he could almost imagine the answer.

If the queen had had a lot of difficulty in getting children in a normal way, then that might explain Elsa's powers. However if that wasn't the case it could only mean one other thing: The former king and queen of Arendelle, was not Elsa´s real parents!

"Maybe I'm just putting a lot into it that isn't true!" Olaf said to himself.

But what if that chapter in that book really was something that matched current events? He had to tell someone about it. He knew what he had to do!

He had to ask Kai about it!

Olaf hurried up to the castle as fast as he could and went looking for Kai, who he found in the dinner room, where he was currently dusting things off…

"Hello Kai how are you?" Olaf asked and went over to Kai so he could get his hug.

"I'm fine Olaf thank you very much, how are you doing?" Kai responded.

"I'm doing fine Kai, but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, you can ask, and I shall see if I have the answers…"

"Do Elsa and Anna have different mothers?"

"No, they don't!" Kai responded.

"… And you are completely sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm very sure about that Olaf. I helped bring Elsa and Anna into this world, so of course I'm sure" Kai answered.

Olaf continued: "I just find it mysterious that Elsa has her powers but Anna doesn't. Did the queen have problems getting pregnant in the first place?"

"The king and queen were married when they both were very young. Ten years would go by, before they had their first child, but I think the reason, they waited ten years was, that they were very young and maybe they weren't ready for such a responsibility."

"I guess the servants could have helped them raising the children."

"They could but the king and queen raised them themselves. I must admit that having Elsa locked up was probably not the best idea, but they did it out of love for both of their children, to keep them both safe…"

"I think it was more out of fear Kai."

Kai nodded: "That too, but I think the king and queen believed what they were doing what they saw as the right thing to do, and that is all that matters…"

"Kai, what can you tell me about the queen herself?"

"What do you mean?"

"How was the queen?"

"The queen was just and fair, and deeply loved by the whole kingdom. She was the sister of the current queen of Corona, and she always had something nice to say about everyone."

Olaf went over to a window and looked outside. It was a rainy day with a grey sky that didn't show any indications that the rain would stop again.

Olaf said: "I find it hard to imagine that there isn't more to this. Elsa and Anna are two sisters, who love each other very much, and yet so different from each other both in the way they think and behave but also how they look…"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I bet if the king and queen had a third child, that child would have been born with red hair and without any powers!"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting Olaf?"

"Yes, you probably do! I am merely thinking out loud, I'm not coming with any accusations, but what if the queen had another lover?"

"That is an outrageous thought, Olaf!"

"But is it? You never noticed anything mysterious about the former queen?"

"I can't seem to recall anything… Oh my…"

"What is it?" Olaf said and felt a surge of excitement.

"There was one time where the king and queen came home to the castle after a long days ride. Something had gone wrong on the trip and the queen had become separated from the king and the rest of her escort. She had been missing for half a day when the royal escort finally found her again. This happened in the woods, and the queen were very familiar with them, so it shouldn't have taken so long for her to find her way back, but it did. After that incident all of the guards were sent to re-education training. I remember that quite well. Many troubles came out of that, but about nine months later after that incident the queen gave birth to Elsa…"

"What if she was seeing someone in those woods?" Olaf asked.

"I find it hard to imagine the queen being a mere whore. I don't think she would have done that. I don't think she did any unfaithful things…"

"…And I am not trying to disrespect her memory, but it's just that Elsa has her powers, but it seems like no one has been asking, how that could be… Why does she have them, and what happened with the queen in those woods? It is all very mysterious, don't you think?

"I think it is Olaf, but right now, I don't think those questions of yours matter anymore… Elsa is a good ruler, and she does care about her people, and that is all what matters, nothing more and nothing else. Elsa´s parents have been dead for a long time now, and whatever secrets the queen had or may not have had, went down with her ship."

"I think it matters Kai, because if Elsa wasn't the king's daughter, then Elsa has no right to the throne…"

Kai stopped dusting things off and looked at Olaf, and Olaf knew that Kai had never thought about that before…!


End file.
